Return of Kisshu
by mythunter
Summary: This is a sequel of "Guest from the Earth". Kisshu and Emerald return to Earth after three years, but they go separated ways. Will Kisshu manage to win over Ichigo especially now when there is a big problem in her life and when the new enemy appeared and does this enemy have anything with that mess that happened three years ago?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

„ 199…200." Kisshu painted as he finished with his exercise at the gym." I'm finally done, you?"

"Yes me too." A girl said or at least it looks like a girl.

"Well did you finally decide?"

"What?"

"About your return to Earth you dummy. It had past three years, Hugame manage to make a perfect teleportation machine, you look great, and you miss Ichigo. C'mon don't say that you don't care. At last you promised me that we will go together."

"Emerald I'm ready and I will go we just need to wait two days to go."

"Ok. Let's go to shower we looks like we just had one and we stink like dragon spilled us."

"You are right."

Kisshu was showering he had nothing on himself and everybody could see how much he changed. His hair was the same except right now he put away his pigtails, but it was only until he is done with showering. He was now 18. He was the same high like Pai tree years ago, his body was now little thicker, not too much, but now his chest were perfectly formed and his hands got better muscle shape. He was not kid like three years ago at least not from outside. There wasn't much of the change just the manual ones, his high and hand muscle.

"Ok done. So are we decided to do it?" Emerald asked from other cabin. She had changed in these three years too. She was still wearing here helmet but it was obvious that her hair grown up. Her breast didn't grow up a lot but she was good shaped now. Like a real girl at least it was visible that she was female. Her ponytail now had one more detail, alive butterfly. In the night of festival one of the butterflies lay an egg on her hair, because she couldn't get it off or the baby would die she keep it up there. But when the baby hashed out he used to Emerald's smell and it didn't want to leave her hair so she keep it as a pet.

They bout had same clothes like three years ago, but now there was much more to see.

"Yes now we need to prepare."

They entered into Ikisatashi's house up there Hugame was feeding her two and half year old daughter. "Hey you two. How are you?"

"Good we only wanted to ask you if teleportation machine is ready."

"Oh sorry no. If we want to use her forever it needs more days to recharge. But one space ship is fixed. If you two can't wait you can use it. And after few days when machine is ready I can teleported it back."

"No need for that we only want to go there. Emerald wants to explore the world and I want to see my kitten."

"Emerald are you sure that Bufu can fly with you?"

"Yes he is strong." She petted her big pet on the edge of her ponytail.

"You know your ponytail reminds me on Ichigo's cat tail." Kisshu said.

"I know you said it a hundred time even if you know I hate that fact."

"Uncle Kisshu!" baby girl smiled.

"Don't worry Siny I will return home or your mum can take you to the earth so we could play." He smiled when girl squeezed his finger with her little hand. "Can't wait to have one of my own."

"You are not the only one. But if we don't do anything we will stay alone forever." Emerald said petting girl.

"Ok you two don't act like it's the end of the world. And I hope your hands are clean."

"Ok now we had to go." Kisshu said kissing baby girl's hair. "We are checking on Pai and Taruto will they go to."

"Oh Pai is not going I asked him already and Taruto can't he is sick. They will come when teleporting machine is done. Man I can't wait to see you having a girlfriend."

"What are you talking Emerald he had four this year."

"That is the problem, none of them were the real one. They were not Ichigo. If you didn't noticed one had red hair, second had brown eyes, third had face like Ichigo's. He needs her."

"Let's say goodbye to mum and make some snack for the trip." Kisshu said leaving the room.

In few hours Kisshu and Emerald were on the ship flying across the galaxy.

"I can't wait to see Earth. I know it's much uglier than our planet, but I need to know what I missed last time." Emerald said.

"Well I think you will like it. Just don't attack every person that doesn't care about environment. I tried and it didn't worked."

Emerald chuckled on this. "Yea, do you think that mews defeated all chimera animals that were created after they left us?"

"Not sure. But I just hope that they won't hate us because of it."

"Nah, Ichigo is forgiving nature."

**Short prologue just to explain the situation, but if you guys R&R maybe I can upload the next chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Attack and saving

Attack and saving

Ichigo was walking down the street, it was night, cold dark and unpleasant time, her mind was even darker than the creepy street. She was hurt, her heart was bleeding, or it feels like it. The day before the end of the school she was happy and playfully like always, but now she even didn't care about her steps. Few times she almost fall in the middle of the street. She just wanted to go home and cry until she dies, but she forgot her way home. _Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do to anyone? How could he say that after he promised me that we will always stay together?_

*FLASHBACK*

Ichigo was lying on her bed listening to music and waiting for Aoyama-kun to call her. It had past three years since he left Tokyo. First he was in England and now he was preparing for a college in America. They didn't spend too much time together, but they did see each others over the summer and other vacation. Sometimes she would visit him and sometimes he would visit her. It was hard but they manage to stay together.

Ring, ring. The phone called. Ichigo picked up the earphone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ichigo."

"Aoyama-kun it's you, oh how I missed you! What's up when are you coming?"

"Yes Ichigo I wanted to talk about that. I won't come this summer to Tokyo. I need to prepare for collage and I don't have a time."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Ok well we will see each other next time."

"Ichigo I will move here I already have a promised job, I wanted to ask you if you want to come."

"I can't I'm still mew mew, I must protect Tokyo, and I have to stay." She said tear forming in her eyes.

"Ichigo I love you but I don't want this life for you or me. Can we take a break. I will back one day and we can be together again but now I don't want you to be alone. Please promised me that you will be happy."

"I-I can't! Not without you. I need you, I love you, you are the only one."

"I know but try. I will return for you one day."

In the back of the phone Ichigo could hear Aoyama's fan girls. _Oh I get it he is a guy after all_. "Ok I will, but come as sooner you can. I love you."

"You too."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

With that their love wasn't over but relationship was she was alone a whole summer waiting for him. She refuses so many boys in hope that Aoyama will return but he didn't even call. She knew that it was hard for him too, but he could at least sand a mail if he couldn't call.

She was walking like zombie, tired eyes and numb body, she need somebody to make her feel better. She loved Aoyama-kun and now when he is gone she needs a friend. Mews were her friends all this time but it wasn't enough, even Ryou was trying to be nice, but with no much success.

_I just want to sleep, forever so I couldn't feel this pain. I wish Aoyama-kun wake me up from this hell, just like sleeping beauty. Aoyama-kun, AOYAMA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!_ Her mind was screaming like somebody was torturing her, she needs love right now.

"Well, well, well what do we have here huh?" A guy from the shadows said. "A cute little lost cat. Should we keep her?"

"No let's just teach her few things and return her to her owner." Another one said.

"Or why do we have to return her?"

Soon ichigo realized that she was surrounded by five guys older than her. They were tall and strong, but she couldn't see their facer clearly because of the dark. She tried to escape, but one of them caught her hand.

"Where did you go, we just want to have some fun."

"No don't touch me! Let me go!"

"No can do honey." The guy was holding her and other four approached. They began to cut her shirt and skirt.

"NO! Stop it! Somebody help me!"

"Nobody can't hear you honey."

_This is my end!_

"Is there problem guys?" A new voice asked.

"What the hell? Oh just another passer. Look pall if you pass through us and don't say anything we won't kill you."

"Weird I just wanted to say the same thing."

"Who do you think you are?"

"That is my line you bastard. Now leave Ichigo alone!"

_Leave ichigo? Who is this? Maybe it's Shirogane-san or Akasaka-san, or maybe Aoyama-kun or a guy from school. Whoever it is please hurry up._

"So you know her well let's see how do you like this." A guy said when he press Ichigo's face to his and licked it. "Just go and everything will be fine."

"I'm giving you guys one more chance, you already pissed me off. If you don't stay away I will kill you!"

"Boss this one is somehow scary maybe we should leave the girl."

"Don't be such a coward it's just one guy! Get him!"

But the mysteriously guy disappeared and appeared behind one guy and kicked him really hard. In five seconds four boys were down. Unconscious.

"Now let go Ichigo."

"Stay back!" A guy said pulling out a knife and put it on Ichigo's neck." Or she is dead."

"Don't bother just let her or…"

Guy just let go of Ichigo and run away like scared child.

Ichigo fell on her knees crying and scared like hell. She couldn't believe what just happened, she was almost raped by a gang.

"Ichigo are you OK?"

Ichigo was too scared even to look at the person who saved her.

"Ichigo look at me, its ok I won't hurt you. It's ok kitten."

Ichigo's eyes opened and she looked up and saw Kisshu's golden eyes. "Kisshu!" She screamed and cried on his chests. "Kisshu, oh Kisshu." She was sobbing and holding him for a shirt so had that he thought she will ripped it. "Please help me, I can't do it any more, I can't fight it, it hurts a lot."

"What are you talking about?" There were no answer only tears and sobs. Kisshu realized that Ichigo won't say much so he teleported her to her house. "Ichigo go inside I will be in your room if you need me I'm here for you."

She did as he said and when she entered in her room Kisshu was sitting on her bed. She continued with her crying on his shirt. "Please Kisshu don't leave me tonight, please stay with me and I will do whatever you want. Just please be with me tonight."

This was something what Kisshu was waiting for his whole life. Him holding his kitten and she hugging him so hard. Kisshu was happy but he was also confused and sad. What happened to Ichigo. She looked like she was living a hell for some time now. She became thin and weak, her voice was weak, and he could tell it. He petted her hair telling her that everything will be fine. He didn't want her to be sad, not like this, if anybody should make her angry or upset it should be him. He looked over the room while he was petting her noticing that Aoyama picture wasn't there anymore. Did something happened, and hers phone was in pieces_. She must be angry on something._

"Ichigo, don't worry tomorrow it will be better ok?" He whispered but she was already asleep. "You are sleeping." He smiled and covered them with blanked holding her close to him. "Good night kitten." He gave her a peek on her forehead and let a sleep to take over him.

**So** **here it is. the real beginning of the story I hope you like it, and I** **hope that you won't found any gramar mistakes. Please R&R so I could have enough** **self-confidence to continue with a story.**


	3. Awaking with alien

Awaking with alien

Ichigo's eyes began to open slowly. She was still sleepy but she was feeling something next to her and on her. It was warm like body, she looked it better and saw familiar face on her pillow and hands around her. _Kisshu! What is he doing here? _Her mind was thinking like crazy until she remembered last night. She remembered Kisshu saving her and making her feel better. She smiled a little when she looked over the room and spotted the paint that Hugame gave her three years ago. She remembered how nice he was then and how she wished that he was like that again. She tried to kiss his forehead like a price for what he did for her last night, she was moving slowly trying not to woke him up, but kissing his head was little hard when he is taller than her for a whole head. _He really changed. He looks little cuter, after all he isn't that thin like tree years ago._

She was close to his forehead and he was still sleeping. His face looks so peaceful and nice while he was sleeping, like innocent angel, but Ichigo knew that when he woke up a teasingly devil will come from him.

"Thank you Kisshu." She whispered and kissed his forehead.

"I was hoping a kiss on the lips." He said teasingly.

"K-Kisshu you are awake?"

"Yup!"

"You idiot I was trying my best not to wake you up and you used that for your own fun?"

"What to say I'm the best guy in the world and I like teasing you."

"Yea best guy, then why do you like teasing me?"

"Wow Ichigo think about it I could use my situation at night and do who knows what to you, but I was nice and good like angel. I even didn't kiss you and you know how much I love that." He said with evil smirk.

"Any way I have to get up I must go to work because of you."

"Why because of me? I didn't do anything."

"Yea you send those parasite aliens and I still have to be a mew mew."

"Wow you still didn't defeat those parasites? I thought that you will do it until now."

"We did but then you send new one."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't I was busy with helping Emerald to remember her parents and Hugame to take care of her child."

"Oh how are they? What is the name of baby?"

"Siny a beautiful girl, she is my little treasure."

"You like kids?"

"Only aliens kids and our future kids."

"Don't push it."

"Sorry little joke."

"Where is Emerald?"

"Here on Earth, she is exploring this world."

"By herself?"

"Don't worry, she is part human it can't be that bad trust me. Now about those parasites? When did they appear?"

"After we defeated all that you send us."

"I don't know but I didn't send them I swear."

"Then where did they come from?"

"I don't know. C'mon Ichigo lets stay in bed a little longer." He said pulling her to him. He presses her near to his chests and petted her hair. "You remember how I did this last night, you liked it." Ichigo was silent she was totally relaxed and surrender to his hug. "I missed you, so much that it hurt. I was waiting for this." He continued to pet and then he heard her crying again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kisshu!" She was screaming in his chest. "Make this pain disappeared. Please I can't take it anymore."

"Shhhhhhhh it's ok Ichigo, I'm here." He continued his magic kissing her forehead. After few minutes her cry stopped. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"I-I-I don't know everything was perfect and then..."

"It's ok you don't have to say it if it is too hard for you."

"Thanks." She sobbed. "But I have to go. I'm not working right now…But-but I have to check on Tokyo. Because-because of this Shirogane gave me an easy job. So I won't feel sad."

"Hey if you want it I can go with you?"

"Sorry but everybody will see you. If you can please give me some space I just need some time."

"Ok kitten." He teleported.

Ichigo dressed up in red skirt and yellow shirt with big strawberry on the middle. She was walking through Tokyo watching if there are chimera animals around, but there was no sign. After some walk she entered in park a sit on the braced. She was staring at the trees and love couples, how happy they looked. She was happy like that just three mounts ago. Before the phone call that turned her in living dead, before hers heart was broken into million pieces, before hers life became miserable. The only thing that was holding her in one peace was the paint on the wall of her room where she could see how much she could be loved even by someone else_. Kisshu. Why did you come? To make me suffer more or to kill this pain. Why me, why you couldn't forget me? Why you are not annoyed with me like Masaya? Why do you like me that much?"_

"Achooo." _Wow somebody is thinking about me, maybe my little kitten._ Kisshu thought sitting on the top of the Tokyo tower.

Ichigo was distract with a scream from the park, it was child scream and she run to check it. There was an old abounded house in the edge of the park. That house looked like a haunted house from the movies and there was story that few people were killed inside. She remembered that that house was spouts to be crushed two years ago but some guy bought it and he never rebuild it. Sometimes when kids are trying to be strong they enter inside but they run away saying that they saw monsters inside it. The weird story was that that even adult people would get out saying weir things.

Ichigo never went inside she was to scare and she wasn't that curious. "What is going on here?"

"Our friend went inside and now he is not responding." One scared boy said.

"Ok I'm going to check it." Ichigo peeked inside the house it was pitch black inside and she couldn't see anything. She was trembling but she found strength to enter. Inside was dark and cold, but not quite. She heard some noise in the next room. Using her phone like light she entered in other room and she was shocked. A chimera snake was snaking around little boy and the only thing that kid was doing was holding his mouth shut and crying. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" She transformed into mew Ichigo and with one easy blow destroyed chimera animal. "It's ok now." She kneeled next to the shocked child. "You are safe. "She took the child in her hands and untransformed. _It was only chimera that was scaring people. I guess everything will be fine now._

But she was wrong, really, really wrong.

After saving a child and taking another walk she heard somebody calling her. "Ichigo, Ichigo." It was Masha, she was at Ryou cuz from some reason she didn't respond on chimera animals any more.

"Masha! You are back." She hugged fluffy robot. "Did Shirogane fix you? How is everybody?"

"Everything fine, everything fine."

"I missed you."

"Masha missed, Masha missed."

"Now turn into charm and don't get attention."

"Ok, OK." Ichigo giggled a little, it reminded her on good and peaceful times. Masha maybe was a robot, but it also was her friend.

"Let's use some little more walk." Ichigo was spending her days alone and mostly outside, she would walk for whole day and then eat outside and not returning home, in her room where she had memories, she was also avoiding places where she use to go on the date with Aoyama. This time she wasn't avoiding it, she was somehow calmed and didn't feel pain, maybe it was because of Kisshu, from some reason she liked him being here with her and taking care of her. Right now she was somewhere near to the place where Kisshu was wounded by blue knight at the Christmas night. She remembered how he used to be violent while he was on the Earth, but while she was on his planet she understood why. They shared the same reason for fight, to save the one they love. She also remembered her next day when he saved her from the chimera animal that Pai and Taruto used to manipulate her dreams. _Looks like Kisshu saved me more than once. And not just here he also saved me on his planet, I think I own him one date more. _

_Ichigo I wonder where are you now. I already gave you too much free time, I need to see you or else I will…_ Kisshu thought while he was flying over the park.

"You are kidding you are saying that a pink mew saved you from the giant snake." One boy asked.

"Yea In that haunted house was big snake and it caught me and then pink mew saved me." The other boy said.

"Wow is she pretty?"

"Yes."

_Pink mew? ICHIGO! She was right about chimera animals. I have to found her, but where could she be? _

Flying over the Tokyo Kisshu was only thinking about his little kitten and how to found her. Tokyo was full of humans that reminded on her by the high, hair color, or hair style, so his job was little hard. After long search he finally found her she was on the same spot where Deep Blue was awoken. "Ichigo!" There was no answer so he came down. "Ichigo? Are you ok?"

"Um? Oh Kisshu it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Well you need some space so I gave it to you, but it's little too much cuz you have a whole day to be alone, so I wanted to be with you now."

"Oh I lost the track of time. Sorry."

"That is ok. But I wanted to make you feel little better so can I take you to one special place? Don't worry I'm not going to be pervert." _Maybe._

"Ok. But no funny stuff."

Kisshu took her hand and teleported them on the beach. It was empty and little beach, probably not so much popular with tourists. "Where are we? And why beach?"

"Well you had two adventures with Pai and Taruto on the sea so I wanted to have one too."

"You will never change." Ichigo giggled.

"Sue me."

The view was amazing, beautiful blue ocean was in from of them and the sun that will set in one hour. Kisshu was behind Ichigo holding her from behind and his head on her own. He could feel the smell of her strawberry red hair, and he liked it. It was nice having her there right next to him, without hesitation. His hands were around her hip, he could see how much she was changed, now she was 17 years old girl, with fully formed body. Enjoying in the view Kisshu couldn't hold it on so he kissed her head giving her a sign that he still likes her.

"Kisshu…" Ichigo whispered, she was somehow confused, why she felt so good next to him. Did old feeling that she brought with her from his planet were still activated, or she just need someone to do all things that Kisshu did? "Thank you for everything you did for me."

"That is nothing." He created evil smirk on his face. "What do you think Ichigo what like is water now?"

"Kisshu don't you dare! I'm still fully dress up and I don't want to get wet."

"Then dress off."

"Kisshu!"

"Sorry I tried but I must tease you, you are so cute while you are angry." Kisshu picked her up in bridal style. "Let's see how this kitten swim." He fly up over the sea.

"No, no, no Kisshu, don't… ah Kisshu!" She yelled from the water. "You are so dead."

Kisshu flied down enough just to touch the salty water with his boots, and he was pretending like he was walking on the water making Ichigo even angrier. "C'mon Ichigo, if you catch me I'll give you a victory kiss."

"Not interested."

"Awwwwwwwww that's not nice." He acted sad.

"Using that moment Ichigo pulled him into the water. "Take that."

"You cheated."

"No I won fair and square."

"Oh that means that you want my kiss."

Ichigo splashed water in his face and soon a water game began, they were drawing each other and splashing like children having their first sympathy for someone.

"I think we had enough fun, we need to get out and dry ourselves." Ichigo said.

"Ok." They were sitting on the edge of the beach watching sunset, their clothes weren't dry but they didn't care this was so nice moment, one in a long time for bout of them. Maybe the sunset wasn't that pretty like the one on the Kisshu's planet but it was enough pretty to make a romantic scene. For a moment Ichigo forgot everything, she forgot about Aoyama, about chimera animals, about her problems, she just surrenders to a moment and put her head on Kisshu's shoulder.

"Ichigo I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why are you sad? And will you let me to cheer you up like today?"

"I forgot about my sadness last night and right now. You already made me feel better. So yes you can make m better." She looked at him.

Kisshu looked at her eyes, they were glowing like in little child, he read it like a sign and came closer to her lips. Ichigo was moveless, and Kisshu was approaching slowly not wanting to give her bad sign. Ichigo closed her eyes as a last sign of approval, and their lips touched each other. Kisshu had to broke it because he wasn't sure what will her reaction be. "Sorry, I couldn't' hold on… I… sorry."

"It's ok." And with that she kissed him again. Maybe because she missed Masaya so much, maybe because she was weak, maybe because she liked Kisshu a little, or maybe because of all three reasons. She wasn't sure but she wanted Kisshu here and now. She wanted from him to hug her and hold her close, she wanted him to pet her hair and her cat ears that just popped out.

This was like a dream like a beautiful dream for Kisshu. He wasn't romantic, or sweet, or nice guy, but he loved Ichigo he loved her so much and this time this moment was like bless for him.

"We should go. "Ichigo said breaking the kiss. "My parent will be concerned about me."

"Ok." Kisshu said and stood up. Helping Ichigo to get up he asked her. "Would you like me to teleport you home?"

"Ok but leave me in front door, so they won't get suspicious."

"Ok" He teleported them.

Ichigo felt like she will throw up all food that she have in her stomach. This teleportation were really uncomfortable.

"Well we are here." Kisshu said when his stomach gowned.

"Looks like you didn't eat today."

"Well I eat only one meal today but I'm fine."

"If you want and if my parents don't noticed it I can bring you something to eat, you just wait for me in my room."

"Ok thanks." He teleported away and Ichigo entered in her house.

"Oh Ichigo dear you came."

"Uh yes." Ichigo smiled nervously to her mother.

"I noticed that you look different today."

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are glowing like you fall in love. Is there any new boy?"

"Well… Um… maybe. A friend that I met three years ago came back to Tokyo to see me, and he was really nice to me"

"That's nice."

"But the weird thing is that, that every time I'm with him I feel happier. Like this pain is going away, why?"

"Because you need someone right now, and he probably is giving you what you want."

"Um mum, can I take some food in my room. I'm not ready to listen dad about how I'm young and how I should be happy."

"Oh Aoyama didn't call you yet huh?" Ichigo shake her head. "Well don't worry you can eat up there but please be careful I cleaned up your room today."

"Don't worry. Thanks." Ichigo went upstairs in her room where Kisshu was sitting on her bed and watching the paint that Hugame gave Ichigo.

"Yo kitten. Where did you get this from?" he pointed on the paint.

"Hugame gave it to me when we returned."

"Oh so she was there, man that explain why was she late. I see you took good care of it."

Ichigo blushed a little. "Um yea it was a…. nice memory."

"Don't be shine I know that you like me kitten."

"Kissu, if you don't act nice you will starve."

"I'm innocent." Kisshu said making a puppy look.

Ichigo giggled it was fun to see Kisshu after all this years and all bad things that happened to her. She lends him a plate with food and because that supposed to be her diner they shared the food.

"You know your mum is great cook. If you could learn to cook like her you would be perfect."

"Well she did teach me something, so maybe if you behave nice I could make you some lunch sometimes."

"Kisshu will be best." He said like a little boy. They were eating and talking about what have happened in these three years of their lives, but Ichigo didn't told Kisshu about Masaya, she couldn't do it.

"Well it's late I should go and get some sleep, tomorrow I'm returning to the café."

"Ichigo can I sleep here?"

"Oh no, you are going to do God know what to me if I let you stay."

"Ichigo that hurt, you made me sound like some rapist that doesn't have anything else in his life. And I can only sleep in the dimension or on the ship and up there is dark, cold, and lonely, like in cage."

"Ok you can stay but no funny business."

"Yes!"

"Only two rules. First while I'm taking a bath you will not peak and while I'm changing you will not peak."

"Not fun but ok."

"Good now I will take a bath and you wait for me I will be quick." Kisshu was waiting in the room for Ichigo to return, right now he was facing with the most exhausting challenge, to not peek while she was getting bath. He could only imagine her beautiful body right now, naked and wet just like he always fantasied. If he could only see it for a second he wouldn't mind dying right after. "I'm here." Ichigo showed on the door. She was wearing pink PJ with transparent part on her tummy. It was really nice and seducing somehow. At last Kisshu liked it. "Now let's get into the bed."

"As you say it my lady, can you command it, it will sound more like…"

"Get in the bed or sleep outside!" Ichigo shouted.

Kisshu laid into the bed and Ichigo lay next to him. "Good night Kisshu."

"Good night my koneko-chan."

**Well I hope you like this one, I know I did. I checked on this chap two times to see is there any mistakes, if I skipped one you are free to say it. by the way don't forget to R&R.**

**Oh and I wanted to say this, I'm updating slow because the only comp is in my sister's room and I'm can't write this chapters so fast. i need few days to write them so if you want to help comment me and I will find a strenght to write them faster.**

**Until the next chap bye!**


	4. Meeting mews, a new chimeras

Meeting mews, a new chimeras

Ichigo woke up with Kisshu behind her and with his hands around her, it was probably done during the night but she was still little mad. The thing that someone was close to her after all things that happened to her was nice. Even if Kisshu was only a pervert that walks around and think how to make her his, but right now he was her biggest support and friend.

Tired of lying down Ichigo got up and took her clothes so she could change into the bathroom, she knew that Kisshu was probably acting like he was sleeping so he could peak on her. In the bathroom she changed her clothes put her ribbon on her hair, yes she was grown up person but she still liked her ponytails. She returned to her room and saw Kisshu still sleeping. _Looks like he wasn't pretending. For_ who know what reason she kissed his cheek ,maybe because he looked so cute while he was sleeping.

"Finaly Ichigo I was waiting for that kiss all morning."

"Kisshu you are awake." She shouted.

"Yup and can I get one more please."

"You can get one more slap if you do that again, I almost regret for going into the bathroom to change."

"Then we share that regret."

"Kissshu!"

"Shhhh not so loud kitten your parents could hear you."

Ichigo cowered her mouth in hope that her parents didn't hear it but soon she realized that it was eleven o'clock, she was late, her dad was on the job, and her mum in supermarket. "AAAA Kisshu I'm later Shirogene is going to kill me aaaaa."

"Oh don't worry Ichigo if that happened I will avenge you." He teased lying on the bed with his hands behind his head and closed eyes.

"It's not funny I have to go."

"Ok see you later kitten." When Ichigo left Kisshu stayed alone in her room. _Maybe I should look at her panties, or maybe I shouldn't. Well the rules are that I can't peek on her but there was no word about taking a look over her room._ Kisshu looked over Ichigo's room he wanted to found a reason of her sadness. In her cotes he found a box with sign "waiting" inside he found a pictures with her and Aoyama somewhere not in Tokyo. They had a lot of fun they were playing and laughing. Kisshu felt anger grooving inside of him, he was jealous at those pictures, but he was also confused. Why would Ichigo keep this in the box and not into the album? This was little weird but maybe she was forgetting Aoyama and maybe that was the reason of the kiss from yesterday. Maybe if he tried harder he can finally make her his_. I wonder where Emerald is? She should return soon, that was the deal and I'm little bored now when Ichigo is working_. _Wait maybe I should visit her and talk with them about those new chimera animals? I know that I send only one thousands of them and an easy one only for fun it shouldn't hurt anyone, they should only scare few people. But this is too much. Yesterday one kidnaped a child and few of them attacked humans. This is all weird like the attack from the three years ago. Maybe it's connected. Ah who know only Pai could figurate this out on him own._

Kisshu decided not to stay in the room for a whole day so he took a little trip over the city. He flied to the Tokyo tower and looked over the Tokyo. It was peaceful and little greener. Kisshu smiled a little maybe all of those fight were worth. Suddenly his thought blocked an explosion and scream not far from there. Kisshu flied to there to check it and he was shocked. Up there in the middle of the Tokyo was giant monster destroying everything and attacking everyone. _This is not good._ Kisshu summoned his swords and fired up to the chimera and then tried to undo the fusion but he wasn't able. _What is this thing it's not one of my chimeras. _Soon he herd Ichigo coming it was easy to recognize her with her speech that she do every time she come to defeat chimera, Kisshu also noticed that other mews came along.

"Kisshu! So you are behind of this." Mint shouted.

"No wait this is not mine I don't know what this is I already tried to stop it."

"What? So who made those?"

"I swear I don't know."

"Maybe Emerald, you said she came here too." Ichigo said.

"What Ichigo you knew that he was here?" Mint said.

"Um yes but there wasn't reason to tell you I know he doesn't lie."

"ok so who's chimeras are this."

"Not import right now we better destroy it now. Before it hurt someone."

Mews nodded and joined with Kisshu with his help they defeated chimera fast and parasite came out and Masha eat it.

"Wait… Uh"

"What Kisshu?"

"I was going to analyze it only I can found out what kind of chimera was that but your furry ball eats it."

"Ups maybe next time. Now you better come with us to café Shirogane could use your help."

"Ok but just to know I don't like that guy."

"Come on." Ichigo pulled him at the café was quite there were still no costumer and Ryou and Akasaka were waiting for the girls to return.

"I see you brought a prisoner." Ryou said.

"No Kisshu is here to help. He said that these were not the same parasites that he sanded three years ago."

"And I should trust him?"

"Maybe if you didn't noticed the first thousand chimeras weren't dangerous they were just playing around but these things are ready to kill."

"Now that you mention it he is right." Lettuce said. "First six mounts chimeras were like nutty pets but then they began to act really dangerous, and they were stronger."

"Lettuce is right." Pudding said.

"Oh look how big you grown up. Wow Taruto will be pleased."

"Taruto is here to?!"

"No he is coming in few days. Hugame is close in creating a perfect teleportation machine."

"Anyway tell us all what you know about parasites so we could try to see what is going on."

"Ok but didn't you said three years ago that our enemy was from the Earth. Maybe this is the same person, if he was able to make those entire machine he would easily made this parasites."

"How's that?"

"Well let's just said that those things are like visible viruses. But they can't multiply."

"Ok maybe you are right let's see what all we have here."

After that Kisshu went down in the lab to give some information to Ryou and mews and Keiichiro opened a café. The day past fast and at the end of working day Kisshu and Ichigo went home together, but since they were tired Kisshu just teleported them in Ichigo's room and they fall on the bed.

"Man this guy is terrible, he is even worse than Pai. He is all like" do this, or do that or give this or analyze than." How could you put up with him*"

"You use to that after first two years. But he still knows how to make me so angry to wish to throw a cake in his face."

Kisshu giggled on that. "Oh my kitten how I love that expression of you."

"Um Kisshu…"  
"Yes?"

"I need to buy some books. Soon I will go to school and I must prepare myself. And I don't know why I wanted you to help me but I forgot that people can't see you."

"Well if you want that so much I can use this." From his pocket he pulled of a locket with shining object. It was weird symbol with mew aqua drop in it. "This will do a trick."

"What is it?"

"It's an experiment that I made. With this I can look like human. I just hope it will work again." With that he putted it around his neck and his body glowed a little and when the glow disappeared Kisshu looked like human. His hair color and eyes were same, except he had normal pupil and ears. "How do I look?"

"Wow good, it was great idea."

"Yes I know I made few of them so Emerald has one in a shape of ring and Pai and Taruto will made something for themselves."

"Cool now we only need to found you new clothes."

"Why?"

"Well… I don't want to insult your culture but your clothes are little weird. So tomorrow after job I will bring you some clothes and we can go to shop together."

"Ok. But please don't make me look like that Aoyama person I don't want to be his copy."

With a word "Aoyama" Ichigo felt like somebody poked with electric wire, all pain returned and this Kisshu's sentence brought her to reality. Masaya is one person and Kisshu is totally different one so she should listen to his advice and not try to make Kisshu perfect. "Ok I won't." She said sadly.

"Ichigo…" Kisshu realized that he brought painful theme and he felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry." He hugged her, and her sad tears ruined into his chest again. Why was she this sad? Why? Kisshu was feeling like he is only brining her pain and he only wanted to make her laugh. "I'm sorry Ichigo, please don't cry." He cuddles her back feeling guilty.

"It's ok Kisshu I just don't understand it."

"Don't understand what?"

"Why did you came here, why did you visit me, why do you care, why me?"

"Ichigo all those are stupid questions. I came because I care about you, because I missed you, I need you. My feelings didn't changed. Yesterday when you kissed me you looked like you were in a trance, but I was happy, I felt like I was dreaming like all that wasn't real. I still like you Ichigo, you are my koneko-chan."

"Kisshu. Why, on your planet is a lot of pretty girls why didn't take one as your girlfriend?"

"I did Ichigo. I tried to forget you, but every girl that I liked somehow reminded me on you. I tried so many times to forget you but I can't, there is only one Ichigo. The one that is clumsy, sweet, cute and innocent like little kitten." He petted her cat ears. "I missed those, and after all this I will miss them again. I wish you could be like this forever."

"Why I'm a mutant."

"A cute mutant."

"A freak."

"A cute freak. You don't get it you are perfect. You do have few flaws but I don't mind them."

"Well I do mind some of yours."

"Like what?"

"You were researching my room. And you were looking at my underwear."

"What…I didn't…How did you know?"

"You left the drawer open."

"Ups." _I'm dead._ "You didn't say that I can't."

"It implies! If you do something pervert like that again I'm kicking you out, so don't you dare do it."

"Sorry Ichigo I'll be good." Kisshu manage to make Ichigo laugh and soon they had a lot of fun.

"Hey my mum and dad went into the movie so they will return late if you want we can spend some time down?"

"What will we do up there?"

"Eat dinner I want to thank you for being with me these two days."

"Ok." They went down and sit on the couch.

"What will you cook for me?" he asked seducing voice.

"It's surprise." Ichigo went into the kitchen and cooked few Japanese receipts and then she served a table and shared her food with Kisshu.

"Um this is good I didn't know you can cook that good."

"Kisshu I don't know how to thank you for everything for saving me for being here, to be honest your return was the best thing that happened to me in this three mounts."

"Why what happened to you, I know you asked me not to ask you but I must."

"It's little complicated but I can't tell you because I don't want you to pity me like others."

"Ichigo…"

"Anyway what will you do while I'm in school, it's starting in two days."

"Don't worry I will found a ways to entertain myself."

"Ok. Hey will you help us with new chimeras?"

"Sure I don't like when someone is touching my precious kitten."

"Thanks, it really became a real pain fighting them, every day they are stronger."

"You know what, I have a theory that humans copied our parasites and made their selves."

"Why would humans do that?"

"I don't know, humans do a lot of weir things like wars, and polluting, and killing with no reasons, but somehow I have feeling that these are not normal humans, not any human can copy my work."

"Wait you made those parasites?"

"Who else?"

"I don't know should I be angry or amused with that skill. You made me a lot of problems but you are pretty smart guy under that pervert skin."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I don't care I have a luck that you talk to me."

"I'm not that bad to you." Kisshu just gave her a look. "Ok maybe I was little bitch to you, but I'm sorry now."

"Good to know it. Ichigo where are you going?" He asked when Ichigo stood up from the chair.

"To bring some desert." Soon she returned with two ice-creams in her hands. "It's a cold desert called ice-cream try it its good."

"So that how they call it Taruto once gave it to us while we were here. I'll never forget that day it was the last day of summer when I cheated in game that was deciding who will fight you."

"Wait a minute that was a day when that little midget stopped me with doing my summer homework and I was in big trouble because of that! And you were playing a game to decide who will fight us?!"

"Yea that day was too hot and I was too lazy."

"I'm going to kill you, you don't know how much trouble you three brought to me."

"Ichigo If you had finished your homework earlier, you wouldn't be in that mess." Ichigo looked at him with devil's eyes like she will kill him with spoon that she was holding right now. "Ichgio you are scaring me a little." He said sweat drop.

They continued eating their desert without talk. _Is she really angry at me? I must change that, I don't want her being mad at me_. "Ichigo! Don't move something is on your face!"

"AAAAAAAAAA get it off, what is that?!"

"Hold still." He said coming closer with serious expression on his face. "Hold still." And then lick. "Yummy ice-cream is much more tasteful while he is on your cheek."

"Kisshu you scared me, and licked my cheek you pervert."

"Oh c'mon cat's always lick themselves so I wanted to do you a favor."

"You're sick." Kisshu just made a huge smile, and Ichigo couldn't get mad, after all he was here for her. They spend a night giggling and remembering good old times, it was like bad things never happened to her. Ichigo was happy, finally after three longest mounts in her life she was really happy. She was feeling like her heart was beating again and like her life is returning in her body. She enjoyed in Kisshu's company, she didn't want him to leave. If she could she would put him in the backpack and took him in school with her. _Thank you Kisshu for everything._

**Here it is a new chapter this time I manage to finish it fast, so please R&R and maybe next one will be uploaded even faster, until then enjoy in this one. I know that some of you asked me to do some special request, the problem is that I already have ideas for chapters I wrote them in my note, so I'll try to change them or putt request in future ones. But I'm not promising anything, so please don't hate me.**


	5. A real date

A real date, new feeling are getting born

It has past few days from when Kisshu came to Ichigo first time. Ichigo had school works now and cafe duty too. She was exhausted but Kisshu was there to give her a comfort. They already bought some clothes for Kisshu and they went out few times but not far. Ichigo had to defeat chimera animals that were appearing every day now. Every night they slept together, Kisshu would wait for Ichigo to fall asleep and then he would pet her face and kiss her forehead, it was his little secret, he would help her with her school work, and wait for her until she return home from school. He was more like a pet than alien, but he didn't mind it.

Ichigo was finally alive, happy and cherish like she used to be. She wasn't gloomy, sad girl like she was whole summer, now when Kisshu was here she regarded for being sad all time and not having any fun, but she made up with time tanks to Kisshu, he was giving her all fun and joy that she lost this summer. Sometimes Ichigo was ready to tell Kisshu about Masaya but, the thought that he might leave or feel pity for her was stronger. She didn't mind sleeping next to him and eating together every day, that actually made her happy. The old feelings from three years ago were slowly returning to her.

"Hi Kisshu." She entered in room. "Man I'm tired. Stupid Shirogane made me work double time because Zakuro had commercials to do and Mint was with her. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA why me?!"

"Relax Ichigo you should see how hard is helping people every day to build houses and after that having training with thousand exercises. But here let me help you." He said and began to massage her head.

"Ah that so nice. Please do more." Ichigo moaned and meowed few times as Kisshu did his magic. He was giving her the best pleasure she ever felt. "Where did you learn these things?" She asked closed eyes.

"Hugame taught me. This skill was useful every time when Emerald got hurt."

"You two had a lot of adventures."

"Yes I can tell you some of them like a goodnight story."

Ichigo giggled and nodded, she liked this crazy idea. She knew how these stories will be funny so she couldn't wait to hear it. "Well we still have some times before dinner. If you want we can take a walk."

"Fine but first I must use my pendant." Kisshu did as he said and soon he looked like normal teenage boy with pretty eyes and weird hair style.

"You know you could cut those tails of yours."

"Why?"

"Well they are weird."

"Well at my planet they are symbol of courage and skill, so I can't cut them."

"Fine. Now please wear this, I'm leaving until you change."

"You don't have to, for you I would strip naked if you want."

"Kisshu!" She slapped him. "Don't be such a pervert."

"Sorry I just had to say it you are too cute when you are angry."

"If there was not that pendant I would pull you for your ears."

"Ichigo that is the most painfully spot on my body, you wouldn't do that.

"I would."

"Ok." He stripped his shirt and there it was a prow of his love and jealousy. Two scars that he earned from her lover. One was scar on his chests a scar that blue knight did and smallest scar made by Deep Blue on his stomach. She didn't saw the second one because his shirt was long enough to cover it. Ichigo's heart betted harder she was responsible for those scars and bout time when Kisshu got them he almost died. It was not fair he did so much for her he saved her few times, he hurt himself because of her, he was abounded by his brothers because of her, all because of her. "You're ok Ichigo, you look like you are going to cry."

"Uh? No, nothing I was just taking my clothes I'm changing in bathroom."

_What was that_? Kisshu's sweat drop.

Few minutes later Ichigo return in her room and saw Kisshu dressed up really good. He actually was cute right now. "What's now?"

"A? Ahahah nothing you look good."

"You were staring at my chest last time, you like how I look now huh?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean yes aaaa you know what I'm trying to say."

"No." He teased right now she was in his trap, there wasn't good enough sentence for her to say that she doesn't like him.

"I like how you look now, you look much better than three years ago, but I'm not liking you."

"You lie."

"I don't !"

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Let me strip my shirt and don't get red." On just thought of his now good formed chests Ichigo got so red, that she almost het nosebleed.

"Idiot! If you say something like that again you are sleeping outside!"

"Ok, ok sorry. Now let's go."

They were walking through Tokyo alone, it was nice the sun was close to setting but it was still nice to walk. Kisshu had little problem with staying on the ground but Ichigo was holding his hand, so every time he began to float she would pull him down. To Kisshu it was more than just keeping him on the ground, his kitten was with him and now holding his hand. He liked it a lot. He was waiting for this day for three years but to him it felt like three thousand years. Like a whole eternity without love. He loved her and he knew that. He maybe didn't say that but he did show that.

"Wow Ichigo who is that." Ichigo's old friends Moe and Miwa asked.

"A-a-a-a this is Kisshu my…"

"New boyfriend we knew you will continue your life soon. "

"Wow he is cute."

"Check his eyes. Where are you from?"

"You are not from here?"

"Ichigo help." Kisshu asked.

"Ok you two he is not my boyfriend he is my old friend and he came to visit me so I'm showing him a city."

"Yea and holding hands."

Ichigo blushed and immediately let go of Kisshu's hand. "It's not like it looks."

"Any way we are glad we saw you, but we must go home now."

"Bye, have a good date." They left.

"It's not a date!" Ichigo yelled after them. "What an odd situation."

"Not to me. Back to my planet I had a lot of situation like this, since I was dating few girls for fun."

"You were dating girls for fun?" She looked at him angrily.

"Uh no I mean I was trying to get over you, but I wasn't able."

"Why?"

"Ichigo sorry I know that I'm maybe strong but this walk is killing me can we please sit somewhere and I will explain you everything?" Ichigo nodded as answer, and they had sit into one little café to take a pause."

"You are ok?"

"Yea but these human's clothes and shoes are killing me. It's little hard to walk all time."

"Hey if you can't take it we can return home."

"No I just need little break."

"Ok let's order something." They ordered cheese cake and juice. Kisshu and Ichigo were talking about all Kisshu's ex-girlfriends. Ichigo realized that every girl that Kisshu liked was somehow similar to her, and she couldn't explain why but she was little jealous. _Why do I feel like this? Am I jealous? It can't be I don't like Kisshu that way._ She was blushing and hard, all good memories that she had about Kisshu run through her head. "Kisshu? Do you...like… the cake?"

"Um yea its good I guess. Oh Ichigo you got it on your hair a little." He took the piece that was in her hair and eat it.

"Iu gross, how could you eat that?"

"It's a food and you washed your hair today."

"You weren't peaking right?"

"Well now when you are mention it…"

"Kisshu! Answer me you didn't break the rule right?"

"Maybe."

"Kisshu!"

Kisshu just laughed on that he loved her angry face, but suddenly he got up from his seat and putted her jacket over her head. "Your ears are out. Just relax." Ichigo nodded and took deep breath.

"Thanks."

"You welcome Ichigo I want to take care of you."

"Well if you feel better I would like to take a one more walk."

"Ok." They paid the check and continued their walk, to Kisshu it was painful but since he was with his precious kitten he didn't care. They had few stops because of Kisshu's problem with his walk but Ichigo didn't mind it because every time they stopped they would stand there only few seconds and it was always some nice places. In the end he teleported them to the top of one building to watch sunset.

"Kisshu it's beautiful."

"This was my favorite spot while I was here three years ago. I watched sun set every day and I was thinking about you. The color of Sun got a color of you when you transform so it reminded me on you."

"Since when did you become romantic?"

"I didn't I'm telling you the truth." He hugged her from behind. He was holding her so hard, but the truth was that he wanted to turn her and kiss her beautiful pink lips. He wanted to hold her and to make her his. Then he wanted to teleport them to her room and do so much things together. To kiss her neck, her breast, her stomach, and much, much more. But right now holding her like this was the only thing he could do. But only for now. In two mounts or more she will be his fully. By the end of the year they will belong to each other. He nuzzled his cheek to her hoping that she will return the touch and she did. Her hands went around his neck and they kissed again, maybe because Ichigo had weakness on sunset but Kisshu did get his prize. It was just a small kiss nothing special and too short for Kisshu but enough for his soul. To him Ichigo was like a drug and her kiss were making him crazy.

"Kisshu… I need to return home."

"I know let's go back by walk." Ichigo nodded. Walking back they passed next to Ichigo's school and up there they saw few boys smoking cigarettes. Ichigo recognized them, they were gang from her school. A bunch of nasty, pervert, evil boys with no heart, brain or future. Ichigo pulled Kisshu so they would avoid the gang. She didn't want to cross next to them, she didn't want any trouble. "Are you ok Kitten?"

"Yes let's just past these guys as faster we can."

"Why?"

"I'll explain it to you at home, now please just go." She was trying to pass unnoticed but it wasn't really possible.

"Hey looks who is here. A girl that works in the café that looks like love hotel."

"Maybe she can give us a pleasure."

"Will you stop with that?" Ichigo said. "You know Jun if I tell your parent that you are smoker they will kill you, so back off guys."

"Well we would, but we noticed your new boyfriend. What's wrong you are in the pause with Aoyama so you are taking costumers?"

"Listen you piece of…" Kisshu shouted when Ichigo hugged his hand with all her might. Ichigo knew these guy, they were gang and there was a story that lieder of this gang raped a girl from his class, but right now she only wanted to avoid them.

"What's wrong you didn't pay her to be insulted? Well if you hand her over we might stop."

"Listen if you don't want for your parent to spend some money on your funeral you better don't come close to her anymore."

"Huh tuff guy eh? Well let's see how strong you really are." They surrounded them. One of the boys took Ichigo for her hand while others were ready to attack Kisshu. Kisshu's appearance changed, now he was furious nobody had a right to take his kitten, nobody especially not some dumb human.

"I'm giving you guys five seconds to let us go or else…"

"Kisshu don't please!" Ichigo screamed she knew how strong and dangerous Kisshu can be.

"Huh are you worried about me." Jun said to Ichigo. "Don't worry when I'm done with him I'll play with you."

"That's it!" Kisshu said and kicked Jun right in the face, than faster than any animal he hinted two guys in stomach and holding himself for one he jumped into the air and in one second every one of these boys were on the ground. "You!" He looked at the guy that was holding Ichigo. "One last chance." The guy released Ichigo and rune away like chicken. "You are ok Ichigo?"

"She hugged him scared. "Yes, thank you. Now please let's go home." Kisshu nodded and took her to the first dark corner and teleported them into her room. "It was scary." She trembled. "They will probably tease me tomorrow, or say that I'm whore. Why did I had to meet them tonight. It was so perfect until we saw them." She felt Kisshu's hand on her own and looked at him with wet eyes.

"Don't worry if they tried to insult you or to hurt you I'll be there to protect you. He said and hugged her hard she hugged him back and sobbed into his chests. Kisshu took her chin in his hand and make her to look him in eyes. Her eyes were crying so Kisshu could see fear in it clearly. Nobody had right to do this to her, nobody except him. He can make her scream and cry, only he can make her happy or sad or angry. Because he was the only one that supposed to protect her, and while he is here nobody can touch his precious kitten.

He was obsessed and he knew, but he would never forbid her to not look at any other guy except him. He just wanted from her to love him, if that is too much than he is the selfish guy.

Right now he was feeling greedy he wanted Ichigo with all his heart and body. He pinned her on the bed with him on top and began to kiss her. Ichigo didn't resist she actually return kiss and slowly their kiss became more and more passionate. Kisshu was kissing her greedy, he wanted her and even if he had her right now it wasn't enough. It's never enough when it's about Ichigo. She was like food to him. He needed her to live, to be pleased. Slowly he broke the kiss to catch some air. Painting he was looking at girl beneath him that was also panting. She wasn't crying anymore, but there wasn't happiness in her eyes either. Hungry for more he slowly traced kisses on her neck and made her moan in pleasure. This sound, this pleasure hearing her moaning… he was waiting for that these three years.

Returning his kisses on her lips he continued his job, Ichigo finally reacted normally. She put one hand on Kisshu's back and other was crossing thought his silky hair. She loved his hair, it was so soft and nice to touch. Nobody on earth doesn't have hair like that, because he was alien. Suddenly something went thought her head and she broke the kiss.

"Kisshu my parents are here they can enter any moment if they see you we will bout be dead."

"Ichigo don't be…"

"Ichigo." Her mother called. "It's dinner."

"Don't worry I'll bring some food to you."

"Ok ." Kisshu watched Ichigo leaving and licked his lips. This kiss, this feeling it was not from pain, it was from heart he knew it. But Ichigo was still vulnerable so he needs to be little more patient.

After half hour Ichigo returned with plate of food, she gave it to Kisshu and after dinner, they had some more time before they went to the bed.

**Yes I know another chapter that will scare you of while you are walking during the night, but as you can see it had his own purpose. So please R&R and tell me what do you think of.**


	6. Emerald's visit

Emerald's visit

Ichigo was at school, today Emerald was supposed to come in Tokyo so Kisshu will have some company while she is at school and work. She was thinking about last night, about kiss that she had with Kisshu. Maybe she wasn't ready for that, but then why did she kissed him? Why did she like it? _Kisshu…_ she was whispering his name in her head again and again. If she had to say now what does she feel she would lie no matter what she said. She was confused, happy, sad, everything maybe even in love.

"Ichigo, hey Ichigo." Someone broke her thought. "Did you hear it; someone kicked Jun's gang last night. I heard it was one guy." Moe said.

"Well he definitely showed them. They deserve it." Miwa added.

"Yes but poor guy he is on Jun's dead list now."

Ichigo didn't say anything she was too scared to comment that story. A fear from last night return to her, right now Kisshu wasn't here and Jun and his gang could attack any minute now. If they attack her like this she is doomed. She remembered how scared she was while she was watching Kisshu being surrounded by gang.

"I just wish I could give that guy a hug for what he did. I mean because of him Jun and others are punished."

"Ichigo what do you think?"

"I…I…I don't want to talk about it now. I need some air." Ichigo went on the school roof and watched Tokyo from there. She was hoping that maybe she will see Emerald and Kisshu flying around and having fun. Right now she wanted to run away from this place, she didn't feel safe or comfortable. Watching the bright blue sky she was thinking about Kisshu and her, should she finally give him a full chance. He was trying hard, but the promise that she had with Masaya. It was hard, hard for her head and heart, she wanted to be with Kisshu, she wanted to sleep with him, to cry on his chests, to have fun time with him, just like these few days.

"Yo Ichigo It's time to return in the classroom." Moe called her.

"Ok." On the class Ichigo didn't pay too much attention. She was more interested in something else. _I wish that chimera animal attack so I could leave this place._ Ichigo forgot about the saying "watch what are you wishing for, you just might get it." In second after she thought about her wish, everyone heard laugh BOOM! Everyone panicked and looked out the window and saw a hundreds of orange birds flying to them.

"RUN!" Everybody screamed it was terrible panic all around school. Ichigo hide herself while other left and then transformed into mew Ichigo. The birds entered in school by breaking the windows, and attacked Ichigo who was ready for fight.

"What is wrong with these things, every day there is more and more of them. In name of Earth I 'm here to serve you nya." Orange birds attacked by their feathers, in moments when it would touch Ichigo's skin it would turn in sharp knives. It was hard to dodge especially because she was alone. She send s.o.s. signal to the mews, but right now it as school time and there was a small chance that they will manage to help her. Right now she had to focus on escape and attack time. She manages to destroy few of the birds but there was too much of them for her to handle. After few attacks from her and chimeras, birds manage to trap hers hand. While she was trying to escape they trapped another one, soon her legs and head were trapped too and there was no escape.

"I finally got you mew mew." A voice came from nowhere. Then a person in clack appeared hiding her face with mask. By the look over the high and voice it was girl, but she was scary.

"Who are you?" Girl didn't say anything; she just came to Ichigo and putted her hand on Ichigo's forehead.

"You are so beautiful girl, so beautiful that you took your enemy's heart and then broke it. Then you win him over again and left him, and now you are feeling just like he did long time ago. You are paying for your sin by your own pain and suffer. Now you will die!"

"ICHIGO!" Kisshu shouted flying thought the window, cutting all birds that were in his way. Than without hesitation he attacked the girl. He missed her and she attacked him. But she didn't have any luck in hurting him either. They just continued to fight and soon Kisshu manage to hit her with his energy blast. The girl manages to stand up and disappear when birds surrounded her. "What was that, who is that? Ichigo are you ok?"

"Yes she only did few scratches. Kisshu look out!" Birds were flying to him, but them they all were slashed in one shoot."

"Hey Everybody, I think you miss me." Emerald said entering with dramatic scene like from movies, Ichigo was sweat down when she saw her.

"Emerald? You are here?"

"Yes but only for one day, I must continue with my research."

"What are you researching?"

"Earth's elfs. By the new information I found there were several elfs that were living on the Earth I'm researching everything about them, their origin, ancestry, life, movement, everything, but I'm not that lucky. I only found few things about them in Europe and Australia for now. I'm looking Asia and other continents."

"That explain how we created the same creatures in our myths. Ouch!"

"Ichigo are you ok?"

"Yes I told you it's just a few scratches."

"Few, Ichigo you are hurt let's take care of those wounds." Kisshu said taking Ichigo in bridal style. "Don't worry I got you now."

"Thanks Kisshu." Ichigo relaxed in his hands. She felt so safe and warm like a child in mother's hands. She was thinking about what girl said. "_You are paying for your sin by your own pain and suffer."_ _Is that really true, is this all happening to me because I didn't gave Kisshu chance three years ago?_

Kisshu teleported Emerald and Ichigo on the roof of the building, then he put Ichigo on the ground. "Here now let's see how big damage is done on your beautiful body." He joked.

Ichigo was hiding behind her hair she wasn't able to look him in the eyes. Kisshu was trying so hard around her but she didn't try enough to give him chance. "I'm sorry Kisshu." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked surprised.

"I brought you to this trouble, I hurt you so much three years ago, I almost hurt you again but you are still here, helping and saving me. Why?"

"Because …" He took her chin. "You are my kitten." He kissed her. Watching this entire romantic scene Emerald got bored and turned her head away.

"Yea, sure, keep kissing don't pay attention on me."

"Sorry I had a moment with Ichigo."

"That is not the point we still need to heal her wound. Let me look at it." Emerald looked over Ichigo's body, she had few scratches over her wrists. "This is weird."

"What."

"This girl she made those birds to hit you so close to the vein but not to cut them. You are lucky and she is really precise."

"So am I going to be ok?"

"Yes, but I hope you will never meet her again, she is far more dangerous than we think."

"Yea and how did she disappear just like that, she is not one of us." Kisshu said.

"I don't know. But while I was all over the world I heard about humans who had amazing powers. They were more than ordinary humans and they made their own organization. They let only so called "blessed" people inside and after two days they would vanished with everyone that joined them. The ones who didn't manage to enter into their organization were killed."

"That's awful. And you think this girl was one of them?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I'm not sure."

"Well is Ichigo ok now?"

"Man you are like a child, yes. Now Ichigio show me this world."

"What would you like to see first?"

"Everything Kisshu and I will turn into humans and you will take us bout to the trip."

"Fine. Emerald did you put ribbon on your ponytail?"

"It's butterfly Bufy. He's my new pet."

"He is so beautiful. I thought you are scared of them."

"I was, but he was born in my hair and he learns on my smell so I think that he thinks that I'm his mama, so I have to take care of him."

"Well he made you look like a girl."

After some nursing job Ichigo's wounds were fine, she wasn't that much hurt and Emerald gave her some special medicine to heal it faster. After that Kisshu and Emerald teleported in Ichigo's room and left her in front of the door.

"Ichigo honey, are you Ok? We heard about attack." Ichigo heard her mother saying when she entered. "It's all over the news."

"I don't understand what is going on. For three and half year we are constantly attacked by some monsters. I can't focus enough on the job."

"Dad, mum I'm fine, it was nothing and no one is hurt. But I have a deal with my friends to go some trip over Tokyo."

"Are these friends guys?"

"Umm well girl and boy and they are in happy relationship." Ichigo lied, she knew what kind of relation her father had with any guy she know. Especially after what happened this summer, he was so much angry that he even attacked Ryou and frets him when he brought Ichigo home after job.

"Then it's fine."

"Ok I'm just going to change."

"She is looking better every day. Maybe she is finally over Masaya."

"Huh I never trusted that guy, if he ever come back to the Tokyo he will need plastic surgery after seeing me."

"Wow so this is how teenage girl's room looks like." Emerald said looking over the room.

"Yes and please don't touch that." Ichigo took Masaya's picture from Emerald's hands.

"Sorry I was just watching. Now, Kisshu told me that humans do not dress like us so is that mean that I have to wear the same clothes as you." She pointed on Ichigo's school clothes.

Ichigo took deep breath. "I'll try to found something not so much girly if you want it."

"That would be nice."

Ichigo searched her closed she was surprised how much cloth she actually had, looking over she found some jeans and shirt that she got from a friend and she never liked it. "I think this will do."

"Ok. Kisshu can you leave?"

"Why?"

"Ichigo is going to change too and I don't want to revive you every time you see her."

"Don't you mind him seeing you changing?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"No." Emerald answered with giant smile and Ichigo just got sweat drop.

"Ok you girls have five minutes."

After five minutes they were all ready and they meet under the tree that was in Ichigo's yard. "Wow Kisshu you look ok." Emerald said looking at Kisshu in human form.

"Well looks like human form suits you better. But no matter what form you have your breasts are still too small."

"Wha you" Emerald hinted him hard.

"You two know I'm sometimes confused with your relationship."

"Ichigo what are you talking about, we are best duds." Emerald hugged Kisshu so hard that he began to chuckle.

Ichigo just giggled and she saw Bufy swinging his wings like he was laughing. Ichigo knew how rude and pervert Emerald and Kisshu can be especially when they are together, but she also knew how good they are. She wasn't sure why but she was happy to go with them, the only fear she had was that Kisshu won't pay too much attention on her.

"And this is the place where mostly teenage girls and boys go to shop."

"Mall, weird thing but it reminds me on our main square except this is all one building. What are they all doing inside?"

"Let me show you." Ichigo was taking Emerald and Kisshu from the shop to shop, but they weren't that much interested they liked more to tease Ichigo and to joke. It wasn't boring and Ichigo didn't get mad for the first time in her life she didn't mind any word that Emerald and Kisshu told her. Ichigo's fear didn't came true Kisshu spend even more time with her now, maybe because Emerald was doing everything to make them together or maybe because Ichigo wanted it with her whole heart.

After one hour they had to take a seat because of Kisshu's and Emerald's pain in their feet. "Man being humans is hard. We explored almost a whole planet back home, but we could fly." Emerald said.

"You are ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I just never felt this kind of pain. This feeling is so uncomfortable."

"Let's order something." Ichigo and Kisshu helped Emerald to order, she was still new in this. "Hey I would like to try to dress you up like girl please." Ichigo begged Emerald.

"No, no, no, no way I'm not dressing dresses or pink shirts or skirts."

"Please I just want to see you as girl."

"That hurt…" Emerald thought for a while." If you give Kisshu one big kiss maybe."

"You didn't change a bit." Ichigo said, and Emerald just smiled. In the end Ichigo did what Emerald asked for, and as soon she kissed him Emerald saw a first sign of love. "Ok you can dress me up like girl but please no pink."

"Ok I'll try."

They went into one shop and Ichigo picked up one green dress for Emerald. "Go in there and change." Emerald did as she said she had to even if she didn't want that.

"Ichigo how about this one for you?" Kisshu picked one red sexy short dress. "For me please."

"No." Ichigo said "no" few more time, but in the end she surrender and do as Kisshu said.

"Ok how do I look?" Emerald asked when she changed.

"Wow you look nice." Ichigo said.

"And you look too hot." Ichigo blushed forgetting how outrageous this dress was. "Is this for Kisshu, cuz if it was for me I would say yea."

"No you idiot I just dressed this because I couldn't say "no" thousand times, by the way Kisshu what do you think are you happy?"

Kisshu was laughing and he was trying to control himself but it was impossible. He acted like he was in circus and like he was watching the funniest show on the planet.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Sorry Ichigo you look hot, but Emerald is funny. No offence you do look great but I was looking at you like on the dude all my life and now…"

"I'm a dude in the dress, well that is funny." Emerald laughed.

Ichigo was watching the situation and it hit her. Three years ago she thought how it would be if Kisshu and Emerald stay together, but now it was clearly that this thought is impossible. "Ok let's now get out from this clothes, its little embarrassing."

"Ok but first…" Emerald looked evilly at Kisshu and Ichigo got the same idea.

Few minutes later… "I look like idiot." Kisshu said dressed like idiot.

"Sorry but that was payback." Ichigo said.

Ichigo was showing other places to Emerald she even introduced her with Ryou and Keichiro. It was nice day, but everything nice have to end, on the sunset Emerald return to her own clothes and say goodbye to Kisshu and Ichigo.

To Ichigo this was one of the rear days that she didn't plan but they ended well any way. But now she also understood that they have a new enemy and dangerous one too, a whole organization with danger, powerful, people that can create chimera animals. It was good reason to worry, they didn't know anything about this enemy, not to mention that they still didn't found a person who did a terrible mess three years ago. This was hard, this was really hard for a girl whose heart is broken and who doesn't have time for all this mess. But maybe Kisshus presents can be helpful, maybe he can fix her heart and help her to defeat this enemy, maybe this will be something good.

"Hey Ichigo are you ok?"

"UH? Oh yea I was just thinking about…" Suddenly Ichigo found herself on the beach send with Kisshu on top of her.

"I got you now kitten." Kisshu came closer to her lips, knowing what his attempts are Ichigo turned her head away. Kisshu didn't mind it he just used his other plan. Slowly he began to kiss her neck this was so nice and unknown feeling to Ichigo, but even if she didn't want this she didn't protest. Soon Kisshu did something what no boy from this planet could do. His fangs began to scratch Ichigo's neck, not enough to hurt her but enough to create a perfect feeling for cat-girl.

She was totally in his mercy, she felt like a kitten petted on hers neck right under her chin. Her cat tail and ears popped out and little moan escaped from her mouth. _So beautiful, so magical, so…_ She enjoyed in every moment of Kisshu's touch. She loved it so much, Masaya could never do something so magical. She knew that this is because of her cat genes but she didn't want him to stop. She even didn't mind when his hand went under her shirt, she was in trance Kisshu found her weak spot and now she was his. "KI-KIsshu… please st…st…" She didn't have strength to say "stop" this touch was too strong for her. "I'm not ready for this…" She moaned in pleasure but then Kisshu's fangs stopped.

Kisshu was looking at her lovingly, like she was a goddess, he wanted her, needed her, but she wasn't ready and he didn't came all this way to take her by force. "Ok Ichigo." He whispered and teleport them into Ichigo's room, up there they stayed until dinner and after that they went to sleep, but the first time in her life Ichigo felted some weird feeling for Kisshu, maybe even a lust…

**Hey guys how are you? -Fine! -God. i was little busy lately so I was little slow in writing this chapter. Any way I'm going to answer on your question No I'm not doing LEMON! I'll keep this story T rated, but there will be some touching and kissing, but not lemon so for those who are happy please R&R. And for those who are disappointed I'm sorry please don't stop R&R.**


	7. Ichigo's decision: I must let him go!

Ichigo's decision: I must let him go!

Kisshu woke up before Ichigo, it was actually normal thing but because he loved to watch Ichigo sleeping he would stay in the bed scanning Ichigo's body. Her breasts were now bigger and every night he wanted to see them while Ichigo was changing, but there were rules. But he was Kisshu so he had to break some rules like right now. One of the button on Ichigo's PJ wasn't buttoned, he used one finger to reveal some more of Ichigo's beauty. If he could he would do much more, but then Ichigo would get mad and scared and he would never had a chance to be with her. Such temptation. Ichigo was cat but even without her DNA she was cute, innocent, clumsy and fun he adored her and loved every part of her being.

"Ichigo, hey Ichigo you'll be late if you don't woke up." He whispered, stroking her face. Ichigo's eyes opened slowly and Kisshu's lovingly ones were the first thing that she saw. Ichigo had seen his eyes lot of time by now, but no matter how many times she saw them, they were beautiful.

"Uh? What time it is?" She asked hiding her head under the blanket.

"Ichigo c'mon you need to get up and I need to go."

"Huh? Where you are not leaving right?" She asked scared, Kisshu couldn't leave not now when she need him.

"Yes I'm leaving forever this time, you can't love me and I need to leave." He said closed eyes.

"No!" She literally jumped on him and found herself on top of him. "I'm not letting you I need you, I…I…" She stopped when she noticed that Kisshu was shaking and that was shaking from laughing.

"So you like me now?" He asked opening one eye and smirking.

"You idiot you always do that!" She wanted to transform right now and to kick him so hard where it hurts but she couldn't because even if he didn't notice it, she just said the same thing that he said three and half years ago. "But tell me where are you going?"

"Well today Hugame is going to try teleportation machine, and Emerald have some important information for me. I will return late, maybe when you go to sleep or earlier. But I will definitely return. After all I don't want someone else to take my side in the bed next to you."

"Kisshu! That sounded so pervert." She shouted blushing.

"I know." He smirked evilly. Ichigo shakes her head slowly knowing what kind of person Kisshu is.

"Ok then I must prepare for school, bye"

"Bye." Kisshu dressed up his alien clothes, for him it was like getting of a big rock from his back. Humans clothes were really uncomfortable, but he was wearing them because only then he could go anywhere with his kitten. For Ichigo he was ready to do a lot of things: to die, to move to Earth, to wear uncomfortable clothes anything that she ask, but he was never able to move from her. She was just too perfect and too cute to forget. He went to the old place he knew, other dimension. This place bring so much memories, memories on the time when Ichigo didn't want to look at him, when she loved another one, when he had a mission to kill her. Kill is so hard word but in his life it was such an easy one. He was watching dead every day, for him killing humans was a necessary thing, but now when Ichigo was in his life that didn't sound right.

Kisshu sat in the middle of the room where he spends a lot of time while he was here last time. He closed his eyes and focused on his Planet. In his head he could hear and see what was happening in his house. Pai and Hugame were finishing the teleportation machine. Taruto was with little Siny and his parents weren't home. He knew everybody was fine but he use his power to tell Hugame what was happening to the mews. He explained everything about new enemy and weird girl that he saw yesterday, when that was done he teleported to the Earth, not in the Tokyo but somewhere else.

Ichigo was at the class she was listening for a change, her professor was talking something about possibility of aliens existing. It was funny people were talking about that like it was a fairytale, but she knew all true. Well maybe a big part of the truth but she knew. _Why did Kisshu have to leave for a whole day? I have feeling that something is wrong and that something bad will happen soon_. Ichigo took deep breath there was so much on her mind right now. She looked at the window and saw new glass_. They already fixed it. I wonder who that girl was. And was she right._

"So that's all for today, I hope you will do your homework fine." Teacher said when the bell ring.

"Ichigo we will have lunch in the schoolyard, are you coming?" Moe asked.

"Sure, just to take my bento." Ichigo took her lunch box and went with her friends outside in the schoolyard. It was nice day sunny and warm. Three girls had great time, they were eating and talking about Kisshu.

"So Ichigo that Kisshu guy who is he, where is he from?"

"I think he reminds me on someone, but I can't remember on whom."

_O no Kisshu and his brothers were captured on the cameras three and half years ago, if Moe remember that I don't know what I will do. _"Well maybe you saw him three and half years ago, he was here with his brothers, maybe you saw him but you didn't pay much of attention."

"Possible. But who is he really?"

"Well I told you guys he is my old friend, I was at him over the summer three years ago and we became close."

"Is he your boyfriend now?" Miwa asked. This was a hard one. Yes Kisshu was her boyfriend now, but it's just the faze. "Well maybe until Masaya return."

"HUH! Don't tell me that you still wait for that guy."

"Yea Ichigo he left you, he's gone and he probably won't return."

"And how can you think about using a guy sweet and nice like Kisshu?!"

"That's not fair he looks like he really care about you. Even we can see that!"

They were right how could Ichigo do this, it wasn't fair and why did she said that she was using him, she was feeling like she was lying. "I…I...I'm afraid of liking him. What if he leaves to and never returns?"

"I have a feeling that he would stay for you. I don't know why but he has something in his eyes."

"Maybe that is because he has golden eyes." Ichigo joked.

"Ah yes are those his real eyes? I thought it was his eye's lenses."

"Well you are wrong." Girls spend that time in jokes and laugh until they saw someone on the school gate. It was a girl maybe ten years old, she was dressed in black dress with red and pink flowers she also was carrying a teddy bear in her arms. She looked so relaxed and creepy like from horror movies, there was something so scary about her. "What does that girl doing there?"

"Let's check maybe she's lost and trying to ask about the way." They approach to the girl.

"Hey little one are you lost."

"Yes, so lost." She said calmed, quite voice and looked at Ichigo, her eyes were red like blood and she wasn't smiling. "Where is Imperial Hotel Tokyo?" She asked showing the map."

"Here, you can go this way, if you call taxi he will take you there fast."

"Thanks, I want to thank you. Will you play with me?"

"I can't." Ichigo said. "I have to return to class."

"But if you had time would you play then?"

"Yes." Ichigo tried to be kind out and not freaked out, but this girl was something.

"Thank you." The girl didn't smile or waved her hand she just turned and went her own way."

"Man what a weird girl, well that is what happens when your parents are emos." Moe said.

"Yea she is scary. Let's go." They turned and went to the class but somewhere on the half way to the classroom Ichigo's head began to hurt. "Ouch it hurts."

"What's wrong?" Moe asked scared.

"It hurts, it really hurts." Ichigo fell on her knees crying of pain, she was feeling like someone stab thousand nails in her head. "Make it stop." _Play with me, play with me, play with me…_ She heard echo in her head. "No I don't want it!"

"Don't want what?!" Miwa asked panicked.

"Nurse!" Moe yelled, nurse came quickly and with help of one professor they took Ichigo to the nurse office up there they gave her something for the pain and soon her headache stopped.

"Ichigo go to sleep now, ok. When you are better you can return to class." Nurse said.

"Ok." Ichigo closed her eyes and fall asleep. _Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo… Someone is calling me. Who is there? _Ichigo opened her eyes, she was in dark place with no end she figurate that she was dreaming_. Why did you do this to me? Why Ichigo?_ Kisshu's figure appeared from nowhere he was holding something in his arms and he was hiding his eyes. _Why? I loved you so much. "Kisshu I...I don't know what are you talking about."_

_Why did you do this? _He opened his palms and there it was his heart, broken in million pieces, then Ichigo realized that his shirt was bloody. _Why Ichigo? "No I'm sorry I didn't mean to...Kisshu I'm sorry!"_ She ran to him, but she was running in place and Kisshu was disappearing. _You could just say that you don't love me, now goodbye. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Ichigo woke up sweaty and panting.

"It's ok Ichigo it was just a dream." Nurse said. Ichigo began to cry, she finally understood what was she doing and now it was time to stop it.

"So that's what you found out." Kisshu said sitting on the branch of the tree with Emerald.

"Yes looks like you have problem here. As soon I prow my theory I will return, but now I must leave this planet.

"Huh sounds like bad day for us. But even if that is all true I'm staying I have to."

"I know Ichigo needs you now more than me, so stay and look over her but don't forget to call."

"I won't after all you are very import to me. But how are you going to return without ship?"

"Well that was something I want to talk with you. I'm thinking about using a ship and then when the teleportation in ready I might return. But I need to go. You came here for a same reason, because you had chance. Now I might have chance."

"Ok see ya, and good luck." Kisshu and Emerald said goodbye and went their own ways. Now Ichigo must be already home, but she still had some work. He needs to catch one parasite alien and help Ryou to research it. "Well now I need a Chimera animal." As soon as he said that he heard explosion. "Speaking of the devil…" He teleported his sai swords and began a fight. This chimera looked like hydra a snake with hundreds of heads. It was hard to fight especially because every time he cut one head two new grow up. "How do I destroy this thing?"

Hydra attacked him with all his heads and one bite his right hand, second bite his left leg, and third bite his stomach. It was horrible pain but Kisshu manage to found a straight and cut those three hands and then with one giant energy ball he destroyed it. He landed panting and bleeding. "Looks like I have to go and ask for help from mews."

"Hi you came." Ryou said taping something on the comp.

"Yea it was hard to defeat one but I manage and I took one parasite." He said holding parasite in his arms.

"It looks different."

"You see this place that looks like head, when we use it to create chimera with humans it was red, but this one is yellow, that mean that unfamiliar DNA is inside. Here try to analyze it."

"Ok but you need help."

"Don't worry if I haven't promise Ichigo I wouldn't pay much attention to my wounds."

"Keiichiro take care of his wounds I will take care of this data."

"Ok." Kisshu went with Keichiro to the café and then mews helped him with his wounds. "Shouldn't Ichigo be here too?"

"No she has a day off today. She has much to study and sometimes she is so lost that she can't work. You know what have happened to her?" Lettuce asked.

"No she didn't tell me. Can you tell me?"

"Sorry we promised we won't talk about it. If she feel enough good she will tell you everything."

"But until that don't try to push her to tell you." Zakuro said.

"There, how does that feel?" Lettuce asked.

"Fine I just hope Ichigo won't see it."

Ichigo was walking home she was sure that Kisshu still wasn't home and she was right, in that moment he was fighting with chimera animal, she got a message from Ryou that she doesn't need to fight and that everything will be fine so she didn't worry too much. Her thoughts were all around, she was thinking about that creepy girl that she met this afternoon, did she make Ichgio having headache? Or it was just coincidence. She also thought about her dream and what was the best choice, what she need to do with Kisshu, what she need to tell him. It was hard day, but the good news was that she doesn't need to work so she had time to do homework and other school works.

"Mum I'm home."

"Welcome honey, lunch is ready."

"Thanks." She ate lunch with her mother and had a conversation. "Mum, I need to ask you something. If there was a guy that you really like and he like you, but you promised that you will wait for other guy what would you do?"

"Well that's a tough question, it depends on how much I like other guy. Ichigo honey I know you love Aoyama, but maybe it's time to forget about him, or at least don't break heart to the other guy."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to forget him, but I also don't want to break Kisshu's heart. I gave him a sign that I like him which I do, but what if Masaya return?"

"Then don't break his heart, if you are not sure don't give him a fake hope, but don't forget about your happiness to."

"Ok, thanks mum that really helped me. I'll think about this once more and get my decision."

Ichigo was in her room finishing her homework, it was a lot to do, but after few hours she manages to finish it. She looked out the window, Kisshu didn't return yet, it was time to dinner and she didn't have her alien friend next to her to bring him a snack after dinner. She felt little lonely, she spend a whole summer crying and being isolated, but now she didn't want to be alone, she wanted Kisshu, but she need to thank him for being here with her and that means not breaking his heart. She came down and ate dinner with her parents and then returned to her room. She was lying on the bed thinking about what her mother told her_. I need to think about my happiness too._ _Then that mean I have to let him go, I have to forget about him and live peacefully._

"Ichigo what's wrong? What's wrong?" Masha asked.

"Nothing Masha I'm fine I was just thinking about something, some tough choice and I decided what to do. Well its 21:00 I should take a bath, it looks like Kisshu won't return soon."

"Bath, bath." Ichigo giggled, her robotic friend was always here for her and she loved taking a bath. Ichigo went to the bathroom and filled her bath with hot water. She entered and relaxed resting her head on the edge. It was such nice feeling, not thinking about anything, just being relaxed. Soon water temperature began to fall and Ichigo began to think good about her decision. _I know it will be hard for me and him, but I must do this, if I don't then, then…I must do this for Kisshu's good, I must let him go. I'll miss you so much, but I can't do this to myself._ Ichigo stood up from the bath she took a towel and dry herself. She took her clothes to change, but the floor of the bathroom was too slipper and while she tried to catch her balance her clothes fall into the bath and got wet.

"Oh no, now what am I going to do?" She took her wet clothes. "Well I'm pretty sure that Kisshu didn't return yet, so if I wrap myself with towel there won't be any problem." Ichigo did as she planned, she wrapped herself with towel, but it wasn't so much of the success, the towel was really short, it was barely covering her private area and her butt_. It would be really bad if Kisshu see me like this._ She opened the door of her room and peeked a little just in case that Kisshu did came, but lucky her there was no one inside. She entered inside her room and opened her drawer with hers underwear, when she heard ripping sound behind her. _Oh no…_

"Hi koneko-…" He was staring at Ichigo who was staring at him blushing like hell and frozen in time. She didn't even realize that her towel went little down and Kisshu could saw the more than half of her breasts. "I never had better welcome, not even on my own planet."

"KISSHU GET OUT YOU PERVET!" She threw him out not even realizing how she did that.

Kisshu teleported back behind Ichigo hugging her. "I can't leave while you are dressed like this."

"Kisshu you have three seconds to leave or else I'm not talking to you ever again!"

"Fine, fine, act innocent, but I know it was all for me." He teleported before Ichigo was able to hit him with first thing that she caught.

"Idiot." After five minutes she dressed up and look over the window looking for Kisshu, but she didn't had to look long he was at the three all time watching her changing. "Kisshu you were watching all time."

"Well you said I have to get out, you didn't said that I can't peek."

"That was a rule."

"Rule was not to peek while I'm inside."

"Kisshu…"

After whole pour of argue and teasing Ichigo finally came to her senses. "Kisshu I must talk to you, it's very important."

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

Ichigo took deep breath, she need a lot of straight to say this. She couldn't hold it inside. "I…I…I can't do this anymore."

"Huh?"

"Before you came I promised that I will wait for Aoyama-kun that I will be true to him. But when you came I was so lonely, I needed someone to love me, to be with me, to make me happy. But now I see that I was too selfish. I can't do this to you, I don't want you to get hurt like I was, and I don't want to hurt you, so please…please… "She was on the edge of tears." Go before ..."

Suddenly she found herself on the bed with Kisshu on top of her, his eyes were hiding behind his head and his fangs were out. "How can you even think about asking me something like that, how can you ask me to leave you? I'm not leaving not now, not ever, I'm here for you. But I can't believe that you don't feel anything for me, that you don't care about me, and that I'm just a replacement for you." He became rough and began to squeeze her hand.

"Stop it Kisshu, that hurts" Her eyes winded when she saw his eyes. They were red with rage and she was scared like never before. "Kisshu…" She was silent by his rough kiss. She was crying, from fear but it was not fear that Kisshu will hurt her, it was fear that he will leave for real.

He broke kiss and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm leaving." Ichigo heart skipped the beat. "If you tell me that you don't like me at all."

"Kisshu I don't want to wait any more. I want to ask you are you sure that you will stay with me, are you sure that you won't get enough of me. Because I start to like you, a lot and I don't want my hart broken and I don't want to hurt you too. I can't wait for Aoyama that is why I asked you to leave because if you ever plan to leave you should leave now, you just misunderstood. You didn't let me to finish my sentence. I wanted to ask you to leave before you got enough of me" On those words Kisshu let her arms go and kissed her again, but this time it was light kiss.

"You silly little kitten, next time try to say it like that, don't give me a heart attack." He kissed her again, Ichigo smiled a little and return his kiss. KIsshu get off her and lay next to her holding her around her waist, and they stayed like that for some time until the fall asleep in each other arms.

**I hope you all enjoyed in this chapter I know i did, it's maybe little confusing, but I needed to writ it. Any way since I won't be home for few weeks I won't be able to upload any work soon.**

**Don't be mad or angry just R&R so I could return to writing right after I comeback home. ENJOY! (and I hope that my gramar was fine)**


	8. Name of the enemy-Nightmare!

Name of the enemy-Nightmare!

Ichigo woke up and looked at Kisshu, she wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not, he always use mornings to tease her, but this morning he really looked like he was sleeping. Ichigo kissed his forehead and whispered gently on his ear „I'm going to school, wait for me today, ok. Be good alien and see you at work." Kisshu reply but he was still sleeping, but Ichigo wanted to be enough sure so she changed in bathroom. I hope nobody will found him in my room, or bout of us is dead.

Walking toward her school Ichigo saw hers friends Moe and Miwa. "Moe , Miwa wait for me!"

"Ichigo wow you got earlier this morning. Did something good happen?"

"Well yes, I finally moved on. I decided that I won't wait for Aoyama any more, I need to think about my happiness to."

"That is great, now you can be with that friend of yours." Moe said.

"Kisshu was the name right."

"Yes."

"Hey Ichigo where does he live now?"

"Now well he is staying at my house."

"AAAAAA you are so happy."

"Yea it must be nice to have him with you, sleeping in the same bed…"

"Kissing every night, and even more…"

"Huh? Huh? Eh? What? No, no, no, no, no we didn't do anything!"

"But you are planning aren't you." Ichigo blushed like crazy.

"Um… Well I want to go slowly."

"Ok but know this, guys can be really pusshu if you say no too many times."

Yea but you can't say that for Kisshu, he just doesn't understand meaning of word "NO". "We better hurry up I don't want to get late today." Ichigo manage not to get late at her class, maybe the first time in her life after being mew. Now she needed to concentrate on her class, but it was hard because she wanted to see Kisshu. She wanted his kisses, his touch, the way his fangs are scratching her neck, oh how she missed that feeling. If she could only feel that again. Why am I suddenly acting like Kisshu?! Ichigo was blushing, why was Kisshu the only thing she could think of. Why would she only think about his kisses and touches? She looked at her note and saw picture of Kisshu's eyes. When did I draw that? What is happening to me?

"Ichigo are you ok?" Moe whispered.

"No I feel really strange, since last night."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you on break." After some time it was time for lunch break, Ichigo and her friends went to the roof and began to talk. Ichigo explained them everything about what she did last night, how did she move on from Masaya and how she is with Kisshu. "And that is the story, but because of some reason I want to be with him even more."

"That is called lust Ichigo. You love him and you want him."

"No it's not that, I just need him to be next to me. Maybe because I finally understand how much he did for me." Ichigo smiled for some reason she was right, right now all memories of her nice times with Kisshu flashed through her head. "I think I will stay a little more." She was watching over Tokyo thinking about Kisshu, she was wondering how much it need to pass until she see him again. Even if she knew that in few hours she will probably see him in café, they would probably be too busy with work.

She was bored to death, she just wanted to sleep, to sleep peacefully in the classroom, with no insertion of the teacher. She needed a nap after all she was a cat-girl. If she could only get out for a moment… But little by little, she was trying to get focused on her study after all if she does that the time will pass sooner. And it worked, after few hours she was done with school and she went to work. She changes herself in maid outfit and went to work, but as she thought Kisshu wasn't there, he was with Ryou in the basement.

"I wonder why is there so many costumers, not to ask why are they staying so long." Ichigo said.

"If you didn't know they were all following Kisshu, now when he is not skinny pervert guy I guess that girls like you." Mint said drinking her tea. "Looks like you have luck Ichigo."

"They all like Kisshu?"

"Yea lucky I know how stupid, pervert and idiotically he is."

"Don't act cold, you only say that because you like the other guy. Someone from the last concert. You told us remember?"

"Oh yea Pier he is such wonderful dancer, and so charming not like your savage."

On that Ichigo had enough, she just wanted to hit Mint with a pile of plates. "Well Pier is just one cocky, stupid, rich idiot. He didn't even try to be real gentleman, he was only nice because he knew how rich you are."

"Oh Ichigo it's not good being jealous on your best friend."

"Wha you little…" Ichigo had enough but she was stopped from killing Mint by Pudding and Lettuce.

"Ichigo-san please calm down." When they finally calm her down she returned to work, she didn't work with her heart, costumers were really boring with whispering about Kisshu. Why did that bother Ichigo, she didn't mind that while she was with Masaya. Oh yea that's right Masaya was nice and gentleman and Kisshu is…Kisshu. Not that she didn't trust him but she knew that he might take this as a chance to make her jealous.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!ITS HIM!

Oh brother, these girls are crazy. Ichigo thought taking deep breath.

"Miss me koneko-chan?" Kisshu said sneaking his hands around her.

"K-Kisshu? I'm working." She blushed.

"Well then we can hide and do something naughty." He whispered seductively on what Ichigo blushed even more.

"You pervert. Let me go or…"

"Or what? I know that you were thinking about me all day, don't try to hide it."

"I wasn't." She was lying she did think about him, and she liked him.

"Fine then." He let her go. "Go to work while I talk with costumer maybe I can found out what do they like the most." Kisshu's plan was working, Ichigo was more and more jealous, and she wanted to kick out all girls that were flirting with her boyfriend. Wait a minute boyfriend? Is that what we are now? I do like him, and I want him next to me, but is he really my boyfriend. Well if he is that mean that I'm sleeping with my boyfriend every night. She was blushing like crazy, and she was thinking what would it looks like if her dad would come in while they were hugging, or kissing, or sleeping, that would be one really bad scene.

"Kisshu can I ask you something?" She asked him pulling him for a shirt.

"Yes what?"

"Let's go outside." She took his hand and took him outside when they were alone, with no one to interrupt them. "Tell me what do you feel...about me."

Kisshu was little surprised with this, but also happy. "I like you a lot, I love being with you, I like to see how clumsy you are, how sweet you are, how cute, angry, everything. These feelings are inside my heart for three and half years and they were piercing my hard all that time, but now when you are so close to me I feel that pain is fading, but not my feelings."

"Is that so?"

"Yea." He said taking her chin in his hands and kissing her lips. His arms went around her hips, holding her close so she wouldn't go. Ichigo didn't protest she just return the kiss and one of her hands went on his shoulder and other in his hair. She was enjoying in this, not carrying about anything or anyone, just surrounding to the feeling. "We need to go back inside." He whispered breaking the kiss and Ichigo nodded. They returned inside and because Kisshu wasn't needed any more he was standing over side with Ryou. He was waiting for Ichigo's shift to be over so they can go home together.

It has pass few hours and Ichigo was finally done with her job, of course after that somebody had to stay with Kisshu and take care that he won't peek on change room. "Ok I'm done Kisshu let's go home."

"Coming." It was time to go when they all heard terrible kaboom. It was coming from outside.

"Tokyo Mew mew go there is a chimera animal!" Ryou said. Mews nodded and transformed. Kisshu returned in his alien form and joined mews. After all now when there is no blue knight someone had to take care of Ichigo.

When they finally came to the place where enemy was they saw giant animal with body of human and six octopod legs. Next to the chimera animal were two people a girl with a mask and a child with hers head in her knees. "Oh we meet again mew Ichigo. And your little friend."

"What is your problem? Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Nightmare, a girl who will make world perfect with my family and my power, you will all soon be dead, well maybe not all of you."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"The only pure one can live in a new world , soon a time of purity will come, the time when everyone will be the same, strong, perfect, unspoiled. Soon two imperfect worlds will create one perfect one."

"Ok we had problems with creepy aliens, now we have problems with lunatics." Mint said.

"You got that right. ? wait who is creepy?!" Kisshu shouted in her ear.

"Not time for that we need to stop this thing and to save that child." Zakuro said.

Ichigo took a better look at the child and she recognized it, it was a girl who was lost yesterday. She remembered that teddy bear and that black dress. "I know that child, first time she looked scary, but now she is scared. We need to save her." Mews attacked, but the chimera animal was strong and fast, she dodged most of the attacks and when mews got tired it caught them with its legs.

"Looks like this will be easy, crush them!" Chimera began to squeeze them harder and harder, and soon mews were unable to breathe. "This is to easy, maybe even boring."

"Yo Nightmare, leave Ichigo alone!" Kisshu appeared behind her and put his sai on her neck. "If you don't want that your nightmare life end here you better let her go, in other way I will kill you and after that kill your pet, so you decide."

Nightmare had to let them go, she maybe was powerful but she was careless and let Kisshu to get to close. After mews were released Kisshu checked on Ichigo, she was fine and while they were trapped Kisshu found chimera's weak spot. "You girls just made it slow and I will take parasite out."

"Ok, let's do it!" Mews split and attacked chimera from all sides, with all their attacks together they made it slow, then Kisshu tried to take parasite out, but with no success.

"Wha-What is this? I can't get it out."

"That is because you never saw chimera like this. You are still level under me."

Kisshu groan and got really mad he flied toward her only to get hit on his hand and thrown on the land. Then he became a toy for chimers. She was hitting ground with him and shoots with some kind of ray and throw him on the ground. Seeing this Ichigo's heart speeded up and eyes winded. "Kisshu!" She came to him he was unconscious. "Kisshu!" she yelled. "Get up Kisshu, Kisshu!" She began to cry when his hand moved and touched hers.

"Ichigo are you crying?" he asked, his hand was bleeding.

"Kisshu you are ok." Kisshu replied with smile, this was hard hit for him.

"How pathetic. Chimera Octo kill them!"

From unknowing reason Ichigo felt really strong and using her weapon she attacked with her all straight and created perfect shield. "Girls unit our powers." Mews did as she did. "MEW MEW POWER EXISTENTOIN!" With one powerful blow they destroyed the chimera, but girl manage to escape by disappearing.

"Yey we won!" Pudding yelled.

"But the Nightmare is gone." Mint added.

"I have feeling that we will see her again." Ichigo said. "Kisshu are you Ok, can you stand up?"

"Yes don't worry I got worse than this, but she surprised me sorry." He said standing up.

"The girl!" Ichigo said turning around seeing the girl just standing and watching them. "Thank you. Play with me."

"I'm sorry sweetie I can't but maybe next time."

"No not next time, next time I'll play with someone else. Thank you for the last time."

"For showing you the way, you welcome." Girl smiled but it was not sweet smile, it was smile that would make you bristle.

"No." with that last word girl went her own way.

"Ichigo you were right, this girl is freaky."

"I hope her parents are more happily." Pudding said.

"That was enough for tonight let's just go home." Kisshu said feeling the pain in his hand.

"Yea let's take care of your injury." Ichigo took Kisshu home, he was able to walk and everything else, but his hand was hurting him. Ichigo was lucky that her parents weren't home in that moment so she was able to take good care of Kisshu and to make him good dinner. They eat together and after that Kisshu helped Ichigo with her homework. His price for that was one long kiss.

They were lying on the bed holding their hands. "Tell me Ichigo what do you think that girl mean when she said perfect world?"

"I don't know, but I'm little scared, what if we don't have enough straight to defeat her."

"Don't worry, while I'm here nobody will hurt you. I promise."

"Yes I…Oww not again!"

"Ichigo what's wrong?"

"The pain the pain returned, stop it please!" She shouted holding her hers head in pain.

Kisshu was trying his best he brought the medicine that she told him and soon she was asleep. You will suffer, you will suffer hard Ichigo. For what you did. But don't worry we need you alive, so you could help us to create the perfect world. Ichigo woke up and realized that ha past a whole hour since she was having a pain. Kisshu was sitting next to her, barely staying awake."Kisshu were you here all time?"

"Yes don't worry you parent were checking on you, but they thought that you were too tired."

"Why you weren't sleeping?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that you are fine. And I'm not sleepy I'm just bored. Are you fine now?"

"Yes."

"Good." He said and got on top of her. "I was waiting all day for this." He began to scratch her neck with his fangs again, giving Ichigo a greatest pleasure, she was so weak while he was doing this, she was totally in his mercy. Ichigo's hands were in Kisshu's silky hair pulling him closer, not letting him to stop. She wanted this and she wanted this badly. Soon Kisshu got bored with this and he began to suck and kiss her neck his way up until he got her lips. Their tongs were dancing in passion wile Ichigo's restless hands were exploring Kisshu's back. Kisshu return to the neck and he was going lower until he got to the shirt. He wanted to rip it off and to kiss her there but he knew the rules, he can't rush it no matter how hard he wanted it. "Ichigo I waited for this so long." He looked her at the eyes. "I needed you, and I finally have you, but if you ever feel uncomfortable please tell me."

"I will. Now you need to rest too, you were taking care of me even if you are the one who is hurt." She kissed him again.

"This is just a hand and few bruises, don't worry it will be healed in no time." They spend some time like this kissing and cuddling but eventually they fall asleep.

**Well here it is after some pause i managed to do it. I must say that I had help with my writing so i hope that there is no problem this time and I want to thank that person in front of everyone.**

**Any way please comment and tell me what do you think of it.**


	9. Blizzard and two new enemies

Blizzard and two new enemies

A few days had passed and autumn had already been all over Tokyo. Ichigo was already wearing warmer clothes, what was a problem for Kisshu, since he learned about cold weather this temperature was perfect for him and he didn't need warmer clothes, but people would look strangely at him then. It was little hard to hide but Ichigo manages to make clothes that looks warm but they weren't. It was solved for now until they think up with something better.

Right now Kisshu was sleeping tired of injury that Nightmare gave him. It was Saturday and today Kisshu will have enough time to be with his kitten. Kisshu finally began to wake up, but his eyes were still closed. He explored the bed with his hand tracing for Ichigo, but she wasn't there. He got up looking over the room and realized that was noon. By now Ichigo was already at work, bummer. Kyushu changed into his clothes so he could visit his kitten on the job and then noticed a note that was on the night table. _"Kisshu, I had to do something so I left earlier, if your hand is still hurting you use this medicine it will help. My school is preparing a festival so I had to help if you want you can help but don't worry I'll be home at two, so rest until then." "Oh great now I need to wait two more hours to see Ichigo. My hand is still hurting, but I guess it won't hurt if I take a rest for today." _Kisshu looked over the window and noticed that it was colder than yesterday. I wonder when Pa and Taruto will come. I didn't see them for a whole month. And to be honest I began to miss the clean air of my planet and freedom of being me. But I'm doing this for my kitten. He was waiting for some more time until he couldn't take it anymore. He teleported to Ichigo's school and using his human look he tried to find Ichigo.

Kisshu manage to enter in a school that was full of students preparing for the festival. He soon saw a familiar face, a girl that was a friend of Ichigo. "Hey."

"Hey, oh wait you are Kisshu, right? You are Ichigo's boyfriend. Are you here to see her?"

"Yea, by the way I don't know your name."

"Miwa."

"Nice to meet you, but can you tell me where is Ichigo?"

"Yea comes with me." She took him to the one classroom where Ichigo was helping her friends. "Ichigo your boyfriend is looking for you."

"What he is not..." Everybody looked at her like she is crazy. "Boyfriend." She whispered. "Kisshu what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home resting, your hand is still wounded."

"Don't worry I'm fine, and I was bored anyway, so after this we can go to walk a little. A date." He whispered the last one.

"Ok."

To made time going faster Kisshu helped Ichigo and her friends. After two hours of helping they went on their date. They were visiting all places where they meet each other, it was hard since they had met on a lot of places.

"Oh, it's so cold." Ichigo whimper.

"You are ok?"

"Yea it's just too cold I heard that tomorrow will be a snow."

"Snow in the autumn? How?"

"Well because of the pollution there comes to the climate changes and sometimes it's too hot or too cold for the season."

"Huh humans are such idiots, I can't believe that you are one of them. You are so perfect and pure and they are…"

"We learned like this we can't change over the night even if lot of humans would like that."

"Ichigo let's go home you are freezing." Ichigo nodded freezing. On the way home she saw a few persons having the same problem as her, and on the one café there was thermometer and it says it was almost 1 degree. It was too cold for an autumn

"Ok this is too much weird, I never saw a temperature like this in autumn."

"Then we better go home, it's too dangerous for you to stay here for long." He takes her hand and pulled her into one dark street and from there he teleported them to her room. "Here are you feeling better now?" Ichigo didn't let go of him, she was so cold and his body was so warm that she used him like power source. "Ichigo you are ice cold." He put her on the bed and took off her jacket letting her home clothes to change. He didn't peek for a first time he wanted to be nice and good alien he waited until she changed and then he landed next to her warming her.

"Kisshu thank you, I thought that I would freeze even Masha feel cold."

"Masha cold, Masha cold." Little puffy robot tweeted.

"Don't worry my kitten I'll keep you warm until tomorrow since our date is ruined you can call the mews hat you won't go to work on this cold and we can have some private time." He said with an evil smirk.

"No way I have to go to work or Shirogane will dock my salary."

"Well ok then, but let me to teleport you." When she changed her clothes he teleported her to the café mew mew and stayed there as a help. Since today was so cold they didn't have much of the costumer. "Wow today is so easy day, after all we don't need to rush every time when someone comes in." Mint said drinking her tea.

"You didn't work any way so don't complain." Ichigo said.

"Girls come down." Akasaka said after the costumers left. "We think we have a problem." Girls did as he said and went to the basement, up there Kisshu was sitting bored and Ryou was checking something on the computer.

"Everyone we have a real problem here. We checked out something and now we are sure. We have a new enemy, we don't know who is their leader, but the Nightmare girl and that little kid from a few days ago they were the members of the organization called "blessed ones". We have enough proof that they attacked our planets three years ago and that they are creating this new chimeras."

"What how did you figurate that out?" Ichigo asked confused.

"First I asked a few people who had connections with the organizations, the people who manage to get in where people with weird acting, some of them even said that they had powers. One year ago I was in one building that was belonging to the organization and I found a chip with coded information, now when I finally manage to decode it I realized that was a way of creating those bubbles and machines, but I don't know how they know about aliens and how they send their technology to their Planet."

"So, we know about them but we don't know, who, how or where they are." Lettuce said. "Right and how do you know is that little creepy girl is one of them?"

"Simply, she was living in one orphanage five years ago and they said that weird things were happening around her. People would get crazy or even dead with no reason. I looked at your brain Ichigo it looked like you had some kind of psychic attack."

"So that is what she means by "Thank you for the last time" I'm scared now."

"Don't worry it looks like she can't use her powers every day. I'll do some more research before we get in conflict with them again. For now you girls go home and rest."

As he said that girls went to the change room and changed their clothes. Ichigo and others said goodbye and went their own way.

Ichigo spends her whole day with Kisshu inside the house, they were having fun with doing Ichigo's homework and playing games that Ichigo taught Kisshu. Tomorrow was little warmer, and there wasn't snow so they had a good day, except they didn't have time for each other again because they would work at the café or looking for chimeras and organization. But the city was quiet, for a few days.

"Kissshu I'm going to school." Ichigo whispered in Kisshu's ear.

"Wear something warm it's cold outside."

"Yea it's snowing. But don't worry I'll be fine, if I need your power I'll call you."

"Ok send me your puff ball and I will come, but don't act strong too much. I know how dangerous snow can be."

"Don't you worry . Hey tomorrow is a festival so will you go with me? I wanted us to go together."

"Like date? Together? In weird clothes?"

"Yes. Yes. And weird clothes are traditional Japanese kimonos."

"Well if I'm ready to live here this long for you, then I can wear that weird clothes too."

"You are the best Kisshu se ya." She smiled and run away.

"I love that little cat-girl." He looked over the window and saw snow falling, but it was not like on his Planet, up here the snow was falling slowly like magic. To be honest for a first time in his life Kisshu was enjoying in snow. He was watching the streets and people dressed up in warm clothes. After a few minutes he got bored with being in the room and he got out. He was watching the kids enjoying the first snow, how weird he was stronger that any person up there, but he was more terrified than anyone. It was a funny thought. "Ouch what was that?" He looked behind him. There was a girl six years old, red hair, green eyes with a pony tail. She reminded him of Emerald she was scared when he looked at her.

"Ema." A boy took her hand he was same age like her with darker hair than Kisshu. "Don't get into trouble. I'm sorry." He bowed to Kisshu.

"That's ok she was just playing. Where are your parents?"

"We lost them." For who know what reason Kisshu helped kids to find their parents. They weren't far maybe on the other part of the park, but watching kids returning to their family he remembered how much people that he loved he lost while he was young. Not just his parents but his whole clan, friends, cousins… They were all gone. _I'll not lost Ichigo, I will protect her from this new enemy I don't care how strong they are, and they are not going to hurt her._ When he thought that the snow became to feel stronger and the wind began to blow. _I better go home I don't like this weather._

"Looks like snow is getting stronger, until we go it could be real blizzard." Moe said.

"Easy for you guys I have to stay longer today because my partner isn't here."

"If you want we can wait for you."

"No I will finish my job fast and the weather will maybe be better by then."

"Ok then."

Ichigo was focused on her job after the classes were over, but she couldn't not see that the weather got only worse and the temperature was lower than ever in her life. She heard a sound of message on her phone and she opened it. It was a message from Ryou. "You don't have to come on this weather but be alarmed, the enemy could have something with this, until we found out more please stay somewhere on saving." S_o he has a heart after all. I'm just little worried about Kisshu, he doesn't like the snow so much. Well it's time for me to go._ Ichigo took a deep breath and changed her shoes. She got out from the school but outside was a crazy time. "This is impossible, Masha pleases call Kisshu to pick me up."

"Ok, ok." Masha tried to fly but the wind was to strong Ichigo manage to save it from being totally blow away. "Sorry Ichigo."

"That is ok Masha it's not your fault, but we must now focus ourselves on calling Kisshu."

"Ichigo, unknown, unknown, chimera animal, chimera animal!"

"What now, oh no. I must stop it. Where it is Masha?"

"Up there."

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" Ichigo managed to transform and go to stop chimera, but on her way to the enemy she began to lose a feeling in her feet.

"Hi mew Ichigo, it must be so cold for you."

"Who is there, is it you Nightmare'"

"No but I'm more dangerous than my little sister, any way while you are here, your friends are fighting in your school. You are my prey." A girl with pointed ears but not like Kisshu's, hers were smaller, dressed up in red corset that was showing the size of her breasts and short black skirt. There was a tattoo on her chests that says "Lust", she had orange hair and red eyes, but she looked sexy, too sexy.

The person soon disappeared and chimera appeared, it was not hard to defeat her but after doing that Ichigo lost her navigation. She didn't know where she was or which way to go. She was lost in a blizzard, dying from cold and with no way out. "Kisshu, I'm so cold, please come here Kisshu, Kisshu, Kisshu." She was running, then walking, anything but not stopping, she knew if she stops that she will die. After long walk she couldn't go any further she just collapsed on the ground letting snow to bury her alive. But right when she fell Masha manage to fly up and took all her strength to find Kisshu.

"Ichigo where are you, she should already be home." Kisshu was standing next to the window scared and worried when he heard someone knocking on the glass. He looked better and he saw Masha. "Puffball where is Ichigo she send you right?"

"Help Ichigo dying, Ichigo dying."

"WHERE SHOW ME FAST!" He followed Ichigo's little friend until they came to the place with nothing around. "You are wrong this is not Ichigo's school I shouldn't follow you."

"No, no Ichigo bury, Ichigo bury."

On that Kisshu teleported to the ground and began to dig, he was digging with his hands not feeling the cold only feeling that he couldn't breathe, the snow was deep and after some digging he found familiar red glow with heart. It was mew Ichigo's glow. Kisshu dig deeper until he found her. He only manages to dig to the hips, then he just pulls her off. She was cold and wasn't breathing, but she had pulse, weak but still pulse. He gave her mouth-to-mouth and soon she was breathing as well. He teleported to her school and covered her with his alien shirt. Since that clothes were warm enough to warm her.

"Kisshu!" He heard mew Mint entering in the same classroom where he was holding Ichigo. "What happened to Ichigo, he said that she is dead."

"He who? Doesn't matter please I must warm her."

"The guy and his sister, they separated us and they are responsible for this. They are somehow teleported the snow from Atlantic to here and now a whole Tokyo will die from cold."

"Where are those bastards?"

"On the roof of the school, that's why this place is the warmer."

"Ok we need someone to stop there. I can't since I'm making Ichigo warm."

"Well we will die if we go out." Lettuce said.

"What now?" Pudding asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Kisshu was scared like hell, this was not happening, not to him not know when he finally has Ichigo. "I'm sorry Ichigo. Girls keep her warm if we manage to make her enough warm I could get out and stop them." Girls nodded and did as he said. After some time Ichigo woke up, she was covered by sheet and Kisshu's alien shirt.

"What happened?"

"You almost fizz to death, but Kisshu saved you."

Ichigo looked at Kisshu and realized that he was shirtless. "Kisshu you are…" She blushed.

"I know you adore my look, but now you must get up and help us to stop these guys." Ichigo nodded and after some warming up more they went out to stop theses crazy persons.

"There they are!" Zakuro pointed on a boy and girl who was keeping teleport opened and from there all snow was coming from.

"Looks like we have some company brother."

"Yea I smell beautiful blood." A guy with fangs smirked. He was a handsome good looking guy, with red hair and black eyes. He was dressed in old vampire clothes (clothes like from the 17th century and black coat).

A fight with mews and blessed ones began, it was too hard to fight since they were untouched by the shield and chimeras that were fighting. "I know this shield, Pai made it."

"Oh great how to destroy it."

"I don't know." After some fight mews were too weak to fight.

"Looks like we will defeat mews on our own brother?"

"Looks like that little sis."

"I don't think so." From two new enemies two figures appeared and knocked them out, stopping the teleport and making them to threat with last words.

"We'll see you mews again."With new teleports all over Tokyo a large amount of snow disappeared.

"Who is there?" Lettuce asked, Kisshu looked little better and flew to them fast.

"Where the hell you two idiots were!" He hugged Taruto that mews recognized only by his hair color.

"Pai-san?"

"Taru-Taru! You are back!" Pudding jumped on him.

"Yea I'm back like I promised, but stop calling me like that we are no longer kids." He was right. He was now fifteen years old boy, he was taller and he didn't have pigtails in his hair, now his hair one pigtail like Pai just on the other side. He was also wearing blue Shot like Kisshu and a red vest with Blue shirt under it.

Pai on the other side was the same.

"What took you guys so long to come on Earth and to save us?"

"Well Pai wanted to make a perfect plan, so we waited until the enemy got weak, sorry and we came yesterday, but unlike you we don't jump in someone's bed just like that." On that Ichigo blushed.

"So what are these people?" Pai asked.

"Well they call each other "blessed ones", but they are crazy they want to create some "perfect world" and they were responsible for the mess three years ago." Kisshu explained.

"So do you girls have any plan how to fight it?"

"No Shirogane-san is still trying to find the answer." Lettuce said and then Pai realized how much she changed, everybody were. Mint was taller and sexier, she was a ballerina with a good body but her look stayed the same. Zakuro just got little taller and girly. But Pudding, well she was now fourteen years old girl with short hair like before, but her body was different, she had breasts and nice hips, she wasn't saying na-no-da (at least she tried not to), but she was still fun, hyperactive girl. Lettuce was still wearing glasses, but she was taller and prettier, they could noticing that she was maybe even prettier that Zakuro, She was a shy girl, but her beauty was released and visible.

"I'll talk with him tomorrow now the best thing will be for all you to take some rest. It's too still cold and you better always be prepared for an attack. Pai explained and with the help of his brothers they took mews home. They saved Ichigo for the end. "Kisshu tonight you are sleeping with us."

"No way man, if you are jealous you go and do the same with some other girl."

"Fine I don't want to fight tonight I'm tired so goodnight mew Ichigo and Kisshu."

"Good night. You know Kisshu he can be so nice."

"He really must be tired, I'm to let's go to sleep and make you warm."

"I know what did you mean by that, stop being pervert."

"Can't do that, but Ichigo… I'm going to protect you from now. I promise."

"I know, thank you Kisshu." She kissed him and after long day they went to sleep.

**Ok sorry for being so slow I'll try to be faster next time. I was trying to make story with minimum of mistakes, but I guess that mistakes will always folow me. **

**Any way please R&R give me a piece of your mind and thank you for all your support. **


	10. Night of love and day of pain

Night of love and day of pain

A day that Ichigo was waiting for some time finally came. A day of the festival, she couldn't wait to be with Kisshu on the romantic day like this, even if she knew that he probably wouldn't like if she want him to go.

Last few days passed nice, Pai and Taruuto were all time with mews helping them in fights and discovering of new enemy. The weird thing was that the enemy stops showing themselves, like they left Tokyo, but mews though that it was only the calm before storm. And they were probably right.

„Guys why don't you come with us tonight to the festival, it would be nice to show you how we celebrate holydays here." Ichigo said.

„Sound interesting, but no." Pai said.

„C'mon Taru-Taru we did that for you didn't we, so now you do that for us." Pudding said on the edge of tears.

"Ok, ok I'll go, but don't make me wear weird clothes."

"No way, you'll only wear normal human clothes." Taruto wasn't happy with that.

"Kisshu you are going with me right? Tonight I just need to found you a casual clothes."

"Whatever you say kitten."

The night has come Ichigo and Kisshu went to the festival. She was dressed up in beautiful red kimono and Kisshu was wearing normal clothes. Ichigo was showing Kisshu all types of games that they could play and since Kisshu was cheater he won lots of times but he gave every prize to Ichigo.

To Kisshu Ichigo looked so wonderful, her hair has been up in two ponytails like always but he loved that look, it let him to see her whole face. He adored her then, her eyes, lips, hair. He wanted her but right now he wanted to show her how much she means to him.

"Ichigo don't you like all prizes that I won for you?" he asked noticing that she had the saddest look in her eyes.

"Oh I like them, but I know that you cheated. I wish you could win one fairly. That would mean a lot to me."

"Ok then I'll win fair, just tell me what game and what price you would like." They were walking from the strand two strands looking all kinds of prizes, but Ichigo liked one necklace. It was a red crystal in strawberry shape.

"I like that one Kisshu. Will you win it for me?"

"Sure." The game was a new one for Ichigo and Kisshu. He had to throw a ball form sling throw ten holes in line. It was a hard challenge, but he wanted to do something special to his kitten. Using all his skills that he learned and his strength he manages to do it.

"Ok chose your prize, I never saw a guy with that kind of strength." A man on the strand said.

"Well I'm doing it for my girl, Ichigo pick whatever you want."

"I would like that necklace." Ichigo pointed on it.

"Oh I don't think so." A girl from her school said. She was one of those "popular bitches"

"My dad owns this and I'm getting that."

"Sorry miss but that boy wants it."

"You want to lose your job?"

"No miss." He gave a necklace to her. "I'm sorry please understand." He bowed to Ichigo.

"That's ok." Ichigo said disappointed but smiling. But Kisshu knew that look on her face and he wanted to get rid of it.

"Hey you , I won that for my girl and your boy didn't even manage to do a challenge, so return it."

"Oh since when an ugly girl like Ichigo can find a guy like you. You are the one that everyone talks about right, well they were right you are handsome. If you want a necklace you need to be my boyfriend. We are done." She said cold to a guy with her.

"No thanks I wouldn't be with you for any reason, you are not attractive or pretty."

"How can you say it I'm beautiful and rich."

"I don't care about money I'm not from here."

"What a shame such boy with such a loser."

On that Kisshu lost himself in second until Ichigo hugged him, she knew how dangerous he can be and he wouldn't feel bad to attack this girl, he hated humans like her. "Please Kisshu don't worry I'm fine I have all other prizes that you won." Kisshu came to himself but he was still pretty angry. Ichigo took his hand and took him to one more private place.

"I'm sorry I wanted to …"

"I know I had a same thought to kill her. But I can't and she is not worthy."

"Ichigo to be honest I'm actually happy for what happened." Ichigo looked at him confused. "So now I can give you my present." He teleported a pendant in his hand. "This is a unique stone on my planet it's much more worthy than any stone on earth or my planet. On Earth there is more than one, but they are extremely rare. They say it's actually red mew aqua. It looks like strawberry and in the moment when I saw it I remembered you. I want to give it to you so you could know that you are the only one for me Ichigo." That was the most romantic and nicest thing that Kisshu ever said, to anyone. Ichigo was happy like never in her life, the beauty of the stone was indescribable, she never saw anything like it. She did once on the neck of the richest woman on Earth, but this one was even prettier.

"Kisshu…I-I don't know what to say. This is so beautiful. Thank you. Will you put it on my neck?"

"Sure". He did as she asked and now she was even more beautiful. "This means that you are accepting my feelings right?"

"Right." She kissed him and he returned kiss. It was long passionate kiss filled with love and desire. They broke it only to take a breath and then they continued.

"Wow you two really don't know when to stop." They heard Taruto mocking.

"What are you two doing here?"Ichigo asked.

"YEY Ichigo is with Kisshu and I'm with Taru-Taru that means that we are family now!"

"Stop being so childish."

"You are the same Taru-Taru." She winged him on what Taruto blushed, it was harder and harder to hide his feeling to her.

"Anyway we came here with others."

"Is Pai here?" Kisshu asked.

"Yea he came but he is alone, he is cold like always."

"I have feeling that he will change soon."

"Let's see others." Ichigo suggested and Kisshu nodded. On the festival mews and Pai were together, every mew was dressed in a kimono and they all look very pretty, not to mention Lettuce who has pony tail tonight. "Wow guys you all looks great, even you Pai." He just turned his head. "Why are you acting like an idiot?"

"Ichigo-san I'm sure that Pai-san just didn't know how to return the comment."

"You had to protect him Lettuce?" Lettuce blushed.

"No I just…"

"Like him." Taruto finished knowing what kind of reaction he will get from Lettuce and Pea.

"So what?" Pai said coldly. "Is there something wrong in liking me? What am I ugly or something?" That was a new, Pai never contra attack for any joke. This was a new thing and nobody knew how to react.

"Well looks like I have to leave you." Zakuro said looking at the watch. "I have an important shoot tomorrow so I need to go to sleep. Wish you all great fun."

"Wait one-sama I'm going with you." Mint added.

"Hey Kisshu come I want to show you something." Ichigo pulled Kisshu for the hand. She took him to the place that was isolated by walls of sheets, inside where people having slow dance, it wasn't Japanese tradition, but it was the surprise thing. "My friend from Europe made this place for tonight, it's called "Tradition with others" I'm not sure what it means, but I would like to show you how we dance."

"Wait a minute Ichigo, I don't know how to dance, and it looks lame."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW please, do it for me." She asked with really cute expression on her face, and her tail and ears helped. Not being able to say no to this, he accepted. Soon they found themselves in the middle of dancing place. "Kyushu don't be so nervous." She giggled.

"I never danced in my life."

"Oh then hold me for my hips like this." She put his hands on her hips. "And follow my lead." Little, by little Kisshu managed to do some of this dance, but it was uncomfortable to him, until Ichigo leaned her head on his shoulder and came really close to him. He could feel her warmth and her breath on his neck, he liked it. Feeling that Kisshu relaxed a little she looked at him. Their eyes meet, she could see that his eyes were sparkling, she loved the color of his eyes, but tonight they looked more beautiful than anything. To Kisshu, Ichigo looked like a most beautiful jewel, she was so cute, and pretty tonight. They stayed like that for some time until Ichigo felt so tired that Kisshu had to teleport her home.

Tomorrow was a new day. Kisshu and Ichigo had so much fun together, it was an almost perfect day. Ichigo was done with school and work for today so they took a little date. They were walking happily, not paying attention to other people. But that was mistaken, they were followed by someone. A grown up man was watching them from the top of the building, but he was not alone with him there were two more persons a girl and a boy. "Looks like everything is ready for the beginning. What do you think Lust, Vampire?" Boy and girls just smirked evilly. "Now we just need a right time to strike. Call others to the family meting."

Kisshu was holding the Ichigo's hand it was so nice moment, the weather was perfect, not too cold not too warm. But he was concerned, those persons who appeared and those powers theyhad remind on elf's powers, but their appearance was normal. Except the fangs that boy had and ears that girl had. But maybe it was just coincidence, Ichigo told him that sometimes humans can be born with weird parts of their body. "Ichigo can we stop I'm tired of the walk and my feet hurts?" He said walking through the park.

"Yes we can I'm tired too. Hey I'm going to get us some drink, wait for me on this bench and save my seat." Ichigo said leaving Kisshu to rest a little.

Kyushu was feeling bad for not being able to buy a drink with his own money, but he didn't have any. He was wondering how it would be to ask Ryou to give him a job in café, even if that was totally not in his style. Somehow working in pink girly café, sounded wrong. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but it was better than letting Ichigo paying every bill. Maybe he could get a job somewhere else, but he would probably explode during it, because working for humans that he doesn't know was even more humiliating than working an in girl café. "Huh humans do have hard rules. On my Planet I could buy a lot of things, but here it's hard."

A little further from the spot where Kisshu was, Ichigo was baying some juices. She was surprised with the fact that the park was almost empty and people who were around acted like they didn't see her. She hit one old guy by accident and while she was apologetic he just pass by like he didn't feel a thing. A girl who was behind Ichigo saw her boyfriend thought Ichigo or at least she acted like she did. Maybe it was all some kind of prank. "I'll just take these juices and return to Kisshu."She said to herself feeling somehow freaked out because of the situation. She could feel that someone was behind her, but she didn't pay so much attention she took the juices from the machine and just when she tried to return to Kisshu someone put a hand over her mouth. She let go of the drinks and tried to fight but there was no use the person was too big and too strong. Soon she felt a hit on her hand right before a whole world went black.

Ichigo woke up in the dark place, around here was no one or she couldn't hear anyone, but she could feel that something was moving. Soon she realized that her legs were chained and that she was trapped. This was a scary place but it smelled familiar, she remembered she was in that creepy abounded park house.

"Nobody can save you, nobody will hear you, now we can have a little game." A voice that didn't sound like natural came from all sides.

"Who is there, what are you planning to do to me?"

"If you have enough luck and if you are enough smart not to move we won't kill you. Just stay still and you will survive."

Ichigo was trembling her pendant was in her pocket and her hands were tied up, there was no way to save herself. After a second something flew next to her, it was some kind of little blade, she knew because it touched her cheek and hurt her but not hard.

"You were moving, stop it or you will be cut in hundred paces."

Ichigo was frozen from shock this was something that she never dreamed fore, like in some horror movies. "Please don't, I'm scared!" As soon she said that all around her a little blade began to fly, She was scared and she was trying not to scream or move, but the fear didn't let her, She was moving a little left-right and every time she did that she was cut by a blade. "STOP IT!" She screamed but the only thing that happened was that the blades were getting faster and bigger. "Kisshu! KISSHU HELP ME!" She was scared like never in her life she just wanted this to stop and to go home. In one second of her crying and trembling she was hit with something wet and cold in her back. At the first touch she thought it was one of the blades and that she was done for, but when she realized that she was still alive she was feeling something like relief. Soon she realized that thing with she was hit was a dirt. Soon blades were replaced with mud, she felt so much humiliated and afraid. She just wanted Kisshu to come and save her. _Kisshu where are you? Did you notice that I'm missing? Will you save me?_

Over the Tokyo sky Kisshu was flying with no stop. Maybe Ichigo didn't know that but she was gone for six ours, the sun was already set and mews and aliens were looking for her. At first Kisshu thought that she runs on someone she knew and he didn't pay so much attention, but after twenty minutes he went to check her. He also noticed that people were acting strange and two dropped can of juices. He was looking for her for a whole hour and then he asked mews and his brothers for help, but he didn't have any luck. Ryou tried to go on the track of her pendant, but something was stopping him. He was tired and his eyes were hurting, but he needed to find his kitten, he promised that he will protect her, and now he was powerless_. Ichigo where are you, please stay alive. I-I can't lose you. _"ICHIGO!" He was screaming from his guts, his throat was hurting.

He returned to ship to ask if there was any change but Pai shake his head. This was too much for Kisshu, last night was so perfect and this day was totally messed. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. "I'm going to look for her again." Kisshu said turning his back to his brothers.

"Wait Kisshu we just got some news, looks like Ryou found her, she is at a Inuhara park, in one abounded house."

"I'm going right away. Don't follow me. I can take care of this myself."

"Oi Kisshu!" Taruto tried to stop him but he already teleported.

Ichigo was still fighting with her torturer, when a voice spoke again.

"This game is getting better mew, if you manage to take the key on the floor you can unlock your feet, and I would like to see you doing that and running."

That gave Ichigo hope, but she was in dark and she couldn't see the key and the worst thing was that she tried to find it she could be killed. The thing that hers hands were tied made her situation even worst. But next to her she saw one of the blades, sometimes during flight two blades would hit each other and end on the floor. She managed to cut the rope around her arms and to look for a key. Soon she found it and unlocked her legs, but getting out was really hard because knives were still flying around. She took a deep breath and using her cat genes she manages to get out of the room where she was trapped, but now new traps were in the new room. She could see the exit, it was so close and bright even if outside was dark. She was afraid that this was too easy, and when she stopped thinking she stepped forward but something got her leg it was mechanic arm, it scared her to death and it didn't let her go. When she managed to get out another one got her. She was exhausted and scared, there was no strength in her left. She just wanted to scream. "Kisshu…" She whispered with tears going down.

"Ichigo!" She heard Kisshu and her heart skipped the beat when she saw him flying to her. He was in his alien form now. "Ichigo?!" He got in the house and using his swords he cut all mechanic arms and released Ichigo. She was too weak to do anything she just fell into his arms. "Ichigo, Ichigo." He shakes her.

"Kisshu…" She touched him to be sure that this is not an illusion. "You are really here." With that she went unconsciousness.

Kisshu felt so happy to see her alive, he took her outside and land her on the park grass, then he turned to the house and creating one giant energy ball he destroyed the house. Then he took Ichigo in his hands and returned her home. He teleported in her bathroom to check her out. She was bloody and dirty, Kisshu felt so furious. He filled the bath with hot water and ripped Ichigo's clothes, he only let her stay in underwear even knowing that tomorrow she will kill him, but that was not import right now. He lands her in water and cleaned up her skin. She woke up while he was doing it. When he took her out he gave her some new clothes to change. Using the last part of her straight she did it. And asked Kisshu to take her to the bed.

Kisshu did as she asked, and put some medical cream from his planet on her wounds, he felt little happier when he realized that she didn't have that much cuts, and all blood on her from before wasn't hers. He laid next to her keeping her safe and warm, not paying attention on his headache.

He wasn't able to go to sleep for a long time until he was sure that Ichigo didn't have any nightmare. But when he finally fell asleep it was a nightmare. He opened his eyes he was in endless darkness and Ichigo was lying on the floor. "Ichigo! Ichigo are you ok?"

"No she is not, she is dead." A female voice said.

"Who is there what did you do to Ichigo?"

"I didn't do anything, you killed her."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you are don't you remember?"

Kisshu found himself holding his sai swords, his body didn't listen to him, it was raining and he was next to the Tokyo tower. _Wait a minute I know this day_. Suddenly he teleported next to the Ichigo who was fighting giant moth. He hit her and she fell. She was falling and there was no blue knight and when Kisshu's body finally reacted he tried to save her, but he was too late. Her body hit the ground and she was gone. "ICHIGO!…"

Then he found himself in the zoo he was holding Ichigo's chin and her body was held by chimera lion. Even if Kisshu tried to move himself or to stop lion he wasn't able, the lion finished Ichigo. _Now this is not happening, no, stop it. Please I don't want this._ He was almost crying seeing all those times when he tried to kill Ichigo three and half years ago.

"But if I stop you will never finish your task."

"My task?"

"To kill mews."

"NO!" He woke up for real this time. He checked on Ichigo, but she was still sleeping. There were a few cuts from before, he realized that all that was dreaming. He landed his cheek to hers and kissed her. "Ichigo I'm so sorry for what I did or for what I tried to do."

_Take her… Take her now, she is weak she can't fight so take her, she won't say no… _

"SHUT UP!" Whit that all voices disappeared and he was finally able to sleep in peace. "Don't worry koneko-chan we will all soon forget about this, I'll protect you and never let you go." It was decided to stop her for being hurt, he will do anything even work in girly café, and nobody will hurt his kitten anymore.

**I know it is little dark theme this time and it will go darker even more, but after night it comes a day, what mean there will be funny and good parts too.**

**Sorry for grammar and for being late I'll write faster soon I promise. I just got my new laptop so I had to install office and and write it again cus I deleted this chapter by mistake. Any way please R&R and give me some piece of your mind, thank you for your support.**


	11. Captured

A terrible night was over everything was behind them. But Ichigo got little sick, it wasn't anything dangerous just a little cold, she just needed a little rest. Kisshu left earlier that day, so Ichigo could rest and because her mother wanted to check on her. When her mum realized the fewer she was all time in her room and Kisshu wasn't able to return.

„I can't believe that I'm doing this." Kisshu said dressed like battler. „I look like idiot."

„Yes you do I wish I could show this to others." Taruto teased him, and Pai was trying not to laugh.

„From the greatest hero to a battler, it is silly." Pai said keeping himself from laughing.

„I'll kill you after this day." Kisshu said with eye twitching and red face from anger.

"Hey Kisshu-san how is Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked.

"Well I don't know for real because I can't get in, I don't know what to do, but this morning she was fine, just little weak."

"Oh, well you can go and see her, you can say that you are friends, I'm sure that her mother will let you see her."

"I hope so I have a crisis"

"I just hope you won't be clumsy or slow, or lazy at work." Mint said.

"You have so much luck that I can't hit a girl." He mumbled.

"Go to work guys." Ryou demanded.

"I'm staying here I want to see this show." Taruto mocked. It was a hard day for Kisshu at first, especially because all girls wanted him. And whenever he bought the order they would scream.

"Man I know it doesn't look like it but I still have my nice ear."

"It must be hard for you." Mint added drinking her tea.

"Listen at least now I know why Ichigo say that you are one lazy girl, I think that you are one lazy rich butt." He said with crazy look in his eyes.

"Ummmm Kisshu-san then please take a pause I'll take your orders." Lettuce tried to calm him.

The work was finally done and Kisshu got his first pay. After that he went to the store and buy a fruit basket to Ichigo, he wanted to surprise her and give her a visit. He knocked onto the door and Ichigo's mother opened. "Good afternoon, my name is Kisshu, I'm an Ichigo's friend and I wanted to come and see how she is."

"Oh how nice of you, please come in, she is up stairs resting in her room." Kisshu bowed and went up, he knocked on Ichigo's door and come in.

Ichigo was bored the whole day alone with tea and some food, her mum did came a few times to make her company and to give her a tea, but the truth was that she was bored. She looked over the window the sun was setting, she missed Kisshu. Why didn't he come to visit her? Is he mad or something? "Girls are probably done with work. They didn't come to see me, it must be one busy day." She smiled when she heard the knock. "Come in."

"Hi Koneko-chan." Kisshu said carrying fruit basket in his arms. "I hope you are not angry at me, I couldn't come earlier I was taking your place at café. Oh and this is for you." He gave her the basket. "Taruto once told me that that is a custom here on Earth."

"So kind of you, thanks. How was your day at work?" She joked.

"To be honest it's easier to do what Deep Blue told me than to listen your boss. Not to mention those customers and that lazy butt."

"Mint? I know."

"And how are you?"

"Fine I was hiding my wounds all day by dressing up large PJ, but I can't hide those on my face."

"Don't worry Ichigo, now you can rest the worst is gone. I'll protect you from now on." He kissed her hand. "I promise."

Ichigo returned the smile and get close to him, slowly she closed her eyes and got even closer. Realizing what she wanted Kisshu got forward too and they kissed. They didn't care the thing that Ichigo was sick, at least Kisshu knew that he can't get sick from human disease, his immunity is too strong.

"Here's some tea." Ichigo's mother got in, just in the moment when they broke the kiss. "Oh did I interrupt something?"

"NO." Ichigo blushed.

"Well isn't he a nice guy, Ichigo is this guy that you were talking about, you know the handsome one."

"Mum!" Ichigo hide under her blanket.

"Ichigo, my sweet little baby." Her father come in from nowhere and confuse when he saw Kisshu. "Who is this punk?"

"Oh darling you are back, how was at work."

"Who is this?"

"Kisshu, my name is Kisshu."

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm dating your daughter and now I'm here because she is sick."

"What did you just said." Ichigo's father got devils face.

"I like her so what, you like your wife and nobody is asking you to be with her I guess, so sorry I like Ichigo.

"_Kisshu is dead now, my life is over._ Ichigo thought watching her father getting closer to Kisshu, and seeing Kisshu being mad.

"Ok you won, I didn't expect that from a guy that date my girl." Shintaro laughed hitting Kisshu's back hard, but friendly.

_What was that? Dad didn't try to kill Kisshu?_ "Dad are you ok?"

"Yes I just thought that he is one of those sweet innocent guys who in the end show to be bastards."

"Trust me I'm not like that." Kisshu said.

"Yea he is opposite of that, first he is a bastard and then a nice guy." She joked and Kisshu gave her you-got-me look.

"Ok darling leaves them alone, Ichigo is here alone whole day let her have some company." Sakura took Shintaro from the room.

"Ichigo I hope you will get better soon, after all your job needs you."

Ichigo giggled a little. "Ok I will and I have some bad news for you."

"What?"

"You can't sleep here tonight. My parents have a tradition to check on me every three hours when I'm sick. So I'm sorry, do you have any place to sleep?"

"Yea I'll sleep with Taruto and Pai in another dimension, don't you worry my little kitten. You just be better and everything will be fine." Kisshu stayed with Ichigo few hours, they were talking about a Kisshu's first day at café, how hard it was and how embarrassing it was. He made Ichigo to laugh a lot of times and he was happy for that. Ichigo's smile was the greatest treasure to him, he didn't like her crying or being sad, maybe he used to like her scared face three and half years ago, but now he was different alien.

After he left Ichigo's house he returned in his alien form and teleported away. He appeared on top of the Tokyo tower and from there he was watching over Tokyo. He was concerned about his Koneko-chan, about her sickness, he knew that humans fall sick like that always but he was still little scared. He returned to Ichigo's house he was sitting on the edge of the window, not leaving only hiding when Ichigo's mother was checking on Ichigo. He knew that if he leave, Ichigo could be attacked and that was something that he can't allow. He was feeling sleepy and tired in some parts of the night, but he didn't let his body to sleep, he need to protect Ichigo.

"You really think that you can protect her by standing there whole night?" Somebody asked.

"Who's there?" Kisshu asked when Lust came from the shadows.

"Listen you can save her now, but soon you will be nothing but a toy. You know master thinks that you are worthless, but I think that you are pretty cute, if you come with me I could spare you." Lust appeared from the dark.

"Don't be an idiot, I would never leave Ichigo, I'm going to protect her."

"Like you protect your mother, or your friends who died. You said that you will save them, but you failed. Even when you were on Earth and trying to do it lot of persons on your planet died, because of you. This girl is nothing but a burden to you, so come."

"Stop joking with me." Kisshu summoned his swords and attacked Lust but she manages to dodge.

"Ok then sees you soon."

In the morning Ichigo was much better, she woke up with Kisshu behind her, somewhere during the night, he wasn't able to stay awake and he teleported in her bed. She didn't mind it, she actually liked it, she wanted that. Ichigo turned to him and nuzzled her body to his. It felt so good and nice, she wanted to stay like this forever.

"Kisshu…" She whispered and kissed him. During that kiss Kisshu woke up and return the kiss.

"Good morning kitten, how were you sleeping?"

"Fine, but I think that I told you not to sleep here."

"I didn't, I slept outside of your window, I couldn't leave you unprotected so I was watching you whole night, and when your parents left a half hour ago I laid here."

"Oh no I'm sorry I didn't know that you weren't sleeping last night."

"Don't feel bad, I was watching you, it's much better than any sleep." Kisshu poked her nose. Ichigo giggled and land her head on his chest listening his happy heart beating. It was so cute to her having him here, keeping her company and protecting her. She didn't want him to leave again she wanted him to fight on her side and to stay with her forever.

"Kisshu do you love me?"

"That was a stupid question Ichigo. I think it's clear."

"Oh I see." Ichigo was a little disappointed with the answer but he was right.

"Kisshu let's take a walk, I'm sick of this room and lying in the bed all day long."

"If you say so. But aren't you sick?"

"No it's just a virus one day sickness. I'll leave my mum message and we can go."

"Ok then, I'll wait for you to change." After she changed into her normal clothes he teleported her to the beach where he took her first time. "Up here nobody will interrupt us, we can stay together, and I can stay in my real form." He took her chin and kissed her, he was so impatient, and hungry, yesterday he only got one kiss and work the whole day, so today he had to make up for yesterday.

Ichigo didn't complain, she missed him too, so this was actually nice, she hugged him around the neck and got closer as she could. Kisshu's hands were on her back, he didn't let her go, he wanted to hold her like this forever.

"How pathetic." A voice came from nowhere.

"They are here. Ichigo stay close." Kisshu hugged her there was no way that he was letting them hurt her.

"Playing a hero? Not going to help." Lust said and snapped her fingers.

Kisshu suddenly felt hard headache. He was trying to fight with the pain, but this was a pain like never before in his life. He couldn't ignore it or try to make it lighter. He was feeling like somebody was stabbing him in his head, like he couldn't breathe. But the worst thing was that, that he was feeling so weak and he falls on his knees. He wasn't even strong to get up , then how could he protect Ichigo.

"You can't save her, right Brother?"

A vampire guy from a few days ago appeared behind Ichigo and caught her." You are right sister, it's time to take her to the master."

"I don't get it, what is the thing with this mew, she is not that special."

"Maybe, but she is cute."

"Let… go… of… Ichigo… you idiot." Kisshu said in pain.

"C'mon brother, can I take him, for myself and for Lily. I just want to play a little." Lust asked with puppy look. The vampire just took a deep breath and nodded. "Yay, let's go to my little puppet, but first." She touched his forehead and Kisshu lost his consciousness.

"KISSHU! What did you do to him you witch!"

"Don't worry I'm taking him with me after all I need my own toy." With that they all teleported away.

Ichigo woke up in a strange room, she was in the big black bed, and everything in this room was black and dark green. Green, such beautiful color, color of Kisshu's hair, she loved it so much and now Kisshu wasn't here. "Where did they take him?"

"Oh I see you are awake." Vampire said, he was standing in the corner. "You look so beautiful while you are sleeping, so it's not weird that even alien feel for you, by the way I haven't introduced myself, my name is Vampire."

_Vampire_. "What do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything…ok maybe few things, but you are here because our master said it. He told us to bring you here alive, so we did it. Now be good or else who knows."

"I'm not just going to lie here…" She tried to get up when she realized that she was chained to the bed. "What…?"

"You can't go little mew, not right now. By the way I hope that my bed is enough comfortable for you."

"I don't like black."

"Too bad that is the only color that I like, and I must use green because it's a rule. How stupid."

Ichigo was scared, she wanted to see Kisshu, to check if he is fine, but he wasn't here, he was who know where, with who knows who, and who know what they were doing to him. She began to cry silently, her tears went down her cheek. The only thing that she was thinking was Kisshu, his smile, his eyes, his touch, his love, she wanted so much to get away from this place and to be in his embrace. She wanted to put her lips on his and to sleep on his chests. _Kisshu I just hope that you are fine._

Kisshu slowly get in his head, he was kneeling and his hands were chained to the wall. The room that he found himself was a cell. "Where am I? ICHIGO, Ichigo?!"

"There is no point of yelling." Lust said sitting on the chair next to the cell door in seducing pose. "Ichigo can't hear you, but I can. You know you are really cute while you are chained. Maybe I should keep you like this forever."

"Shut up you bitch, tell me where Ichigo is."

"Don't say such bad words in front of the child."

"Child?"

"Yes." A girl with teddy bear came behind her. "This is Lily, as you probably know she is the master of making people feel pain and she is such boring child. Not to mention that she is creepy even to me."

"Where…is…Ichigo?"

"Oh my, you are so stubborn huh? Uh I guess that she is in my brother's room and soon she will meet the master, after that I'm not sure what will happen to her, but for now she should be alive."

"Let me go! I have to..."

"Save her, you promised. You are pathetic I can't believe that you were one of the most powerful warriors on your planet. How weak, but love is so cute. I wonder how much you really love her. Let's see if my brother does with her as he wishes what would you do to him?" Kisshu didn't say anything he was just staring with furious eyes on the girl. "Huh that would you do? How cliché. And what if I tear her apart?"

"You…"

"Yes I can read your mind and I love it. But I also can create lust in people. So if I brought her here and made you to hurt her, what would you do then?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would, but sadly I can't. Ichigo is a very important test subject to us, we can't treat her as a piece of junk, a master really know how to be weird sometimes."

"Test? If you hurt Ichigo I will…" He suddenly was shut by strong hit on his face.

"You are boring."

"Vampire don't break my toy, I don't touch yours."

"Sorry sis, but he was pissing me of."

"That was nothing." Kisshu said. "I was hurt worse than this you hit like a girl."

"Wha you!" Vampire began to hit Kisshu on the face harder and harder until Kisshu's face began to bleed. Vampire took him for his hair. "You have luck that I owe my sister one toy or else I would break you right now."

Kisshu smiled as harder he could. "Yea you just think that tuff guy."

"I'm leaving, Lily play with him in my place."

"Yes oni-chan." She said calmly.

As Vampire left the room the only sound he could hear was Kisshu's screams of pain and suffer.

_Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…_

**TO BE CONTIUED … after you R&R**


	12. Fight for the one he loves

Fight for the one he loves

Ichigo opened her eyes, she was all alone in the room, Vampire wasn't there at the moment, but that made here even more scared. She was alone in the room where nobody can find or hear her, she could only stare at the ceiling. The most terrifying thing was Kisshu. Where is he, is he even alive? What will they do to her and him. Why did they need to do those tests? What was going on? Suddenly she heard a scream coming from room under her. She recognized that scream it was Kisshu. Kyushu, what are they doing to you? "Kisshu, Kisshu!" She began to struggle against the chains, "Let me go, Kisshu! Kisshu!"

"Why are you yelling, you need to calm down or you will have a problem during the experiment."

"What are you doing to Kisshu?"

"How should I know I'm here, but I'm guessing that he will have some hard time from now."

"Please don't hurt him, I'll do whatever I have to, just don't hurt him!" She pleaded.

Vampire took a key from his pocket and unchained her legs and hands, then he put a rope around her hands. "Listen be good and nothing will happen to you. Understood?" Ichigo nodded. "Good now, let's go." Vampire took her through a whole place, the whole house was in green and blue decorations, there were little description of the walls, it reminded her on description that she saw in Ikisatashi's house, but how do these people know alien language or their technology?

"Who are you? Why are you similar to aliens?"

"Master will explain to you, I'm just deliverer. But I hope I will get tips, three days for now I didn't suck blood."

_Blood?_ "What are you?"

"I told you didn't I master will explain, I can't. Now let's go." He pulled her hard. He took her in a room that reminds on laboratory. There were lots of tubes with blood samples and posters with human's autopsy. It was scary. There also was one table with chains on it and some weird liquids in syringes, that were standing on the stand.

"What are we doing here? What are you going to do with me?"

"I don't know I hate medicine, but master love to do experiments on humans, some of them even died, but I have feeling that you will survive."

"No I don't want to be a test subject. Or at least I don't want it!" She struggled but there was no way out. Vampire was holding her hard, his strength reminded her on Kisshu, he was this strong and cold at the beginning.

"Be still or I'm going to bite you, after all I miss the taste of blood."

"Don't be so impolite Vampire." A man came from behind. Ichigo turned to see him, he was looking like Deep Blue, same high, same weight, only this one had green eyes and short brown hair. "Hi Ichigo, I'm glad that I finally meet you."

"Who-who are you? You look like…"

"Blue, oh yea they use to call him Deep Blue, that an idiot was my brother, I told him that his plan won't work."

"Your brother, you are…"

"Green, Deep Blue's brother. There is a great story behind that but I don't feel like telling it now. For now I just need to test you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just take a piece of your blood, after all you were the only one that I didn't manage to capture so I don't have your blood sample. I need it if I want my experiment to be successful. Now choose or you will be chained to the table, or you will be still while I'm taking your blood."

Ichigo didn't have so much choice she sits on the table and let the man take out some of her blood. She didn't feel anything but somehow she felt uncomfortable because Vampire was behind her. She was afraid that he might attack her every minute and suck her blood, if she is not needed here he can even kill her. But there was also one more problem that was bugging her. Kisshu. "Kisshu? Where is he, please tell me!"

"He is in cell playing with Lily and Lust, maybe Nightmare will play with him too."

"No I' not letting you hurt Kisshu, I know what means playing with them and I'm not letting you!"

"Oh and how are you going to stop us? You are too weak and too young to fight me. Didn't you hear what I told you earlier, I'm Deep Blue's brother and I'm much stronger than him. Now take her away, I need to test her blood and I need quite, she is too loud."

"Why do I have to be her babysitter?"

"Vampire that was an order!"

"Ok, ok" He pulled Ichigo for her hand but she began to struggle.

"No! I'm not going until I see Kisshu, Kisshu, Kisshu!"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo felt a pain in her arm and realized that she was shot with a needle. Suddenly she felt so sleepy and fainted. The vampire took her in his arms and took her in another room and then he returns to the cell where Kisshu was. Inside Kisshu was still on his knees, not moving even his head was down now. "Is he alive?"

"Yea Lily just overdo a little, so I send her to detention after all he is master's favorite."

"Huh let me see how strong he really is, after all I owe him." He shook Kisshu a little to wake him up. "Hey are you still alive?"

"Yea..." Kisshu manage to answer.

"Good." Vampire hit him, hard in a stomach. "This is for what you said to me earlier!" Then he hit him in a face. "And this is for now." He continued to hit him, but Kisshu manage to stay strong and not to be defeated by some freak of nature.

"You really are something, you know. Hitting a guy who is chained and who can't defend, and you still can't defeat me. Pathetic excuse for men." Kisshu knew what those words will bring to him, he knew that he will only get more punishment and more suffer, but he didn't allow this thing to look down on him. He was once defeated by Blue knight, and that will never happen again, he will stay strong and he will save Ichigo no matter what. The pain on his face and stomach was nothing comparing with a pain that he felt in his heart, knowing that he Koneko-chan was somewhere alone, scared and unprotected hurt him. He couldn't get it off from his mind, he was concerned for Ichigo even if he was in pain right now. It wouldn't hurt this much if he only was sure that she was safe, the dreams of yesterday flashed through his head, he remembered how much time he almost killed her, so now he wanted to say sorry by protecting her, he had to he promised. Suddenly he was pulled by the hair.

"You know I wish I could kill you right now, but my master just ordered me to keep you alive, so it will be easier to torture your girlfriend."

"Don't… touch… Ichigo...you bastard."

"Huh, you are funny treating someone who is right now in a much better position than you. Be good toy to my sisters and don't try anything funny."

"Ichigo… I'm sorry." His wound was cleaned by silky tissue.

"Don't worry I can't let you die. You are important after all." Nightmare said with guilt in her voice.

"Why are you doing this, what do you really want?"

"Don't speak, you will have another time of torture later so you better save your energy."

"Nightmare it's your time to play."

"Oh yes I'll make his worst nightmares come to life." Putting her hand on Kisshu's forehead she made him dream those nightmares again and again.

At the café girls were a little worried, they tried to call Ichigo, but she wasn't home, then they tried to locate her with pendant but with no success. Aliens also came saying that Kisshu was missing.

"So how do you know that he is in trouble?" Ryou asked.

"Well we were looking for him and he is nowhere to be found, then Emerald called us saying that he is in some kind of danger, you know she can feel everything that he feels. Then when we scanned whole Tokyo and he is nowhere to be found, the last time he said that he is going on a date with the old hag." Taruto explained.

"So you want to say that they bout are in trouble?" Lettuce asked scared.

"Yes and we can't locate them, so we came to see did you had any more luck."

"No I'm afraid that our enemy got them, and that the only thing we can do now is to wait." Ryou said unhappily

"Well we must keep trying or they could be in life danger."

"Ok, mews search the Tokyo, Keiichiro and I will try to get Ichigo's signal."

"And we'll try the same at our ship."

Ichigo was sleeping and Vampire was watching her bored. "Why do I have to babysit the sleeping girl, while my sisters are having whole fun?"

"Vampire can I talk with you?" Green asked.

"Yes, what is it?" He followed him outside.

"This girl, she is strong and brave, I need you to make sure that she won't run away. She is perfect for our plan and we need her alive. "

"Great boat, what do I have to do with that? I just want to go out and go with some girls, use them and suck their blood, I don't want to be a babysitter, even if this girl is not baby."

"I see she is attracted to you."

"Well she is a girl, that mean she is my type, plus she is kind of cute."

"Then you can have her."

"Really?"

"Yea you deserved some reward after doing a great job in catching her. After all we are perfect so if you take her she will be perfect too."

"Great, I always want to suck cat-girl's blood." Vampire smirked evilly and lusty. He knows what he wants from Ichigo. Right now she has been just a helpless cute girl and she was available to him. He opened the door of his room ready to enter. "Oh and by the way girls are playing with a Kisshu, you know the one of the Roses' elves."

"Thank you that is great information."

Vampire entered into his room and closes the door. Ichigo was there sleeping on his bed, so beautiful and cute. So pure but not for long. He tapped her shoulder wanting her awake, he wanted to see her reaction, she screams. "Wake up little girl it's time to have some fun."

"Wha-what are you letting me go!" Ichigo protest while he was holding her hands behind her head. Then he lay on the bed pressing her with his own body. "Now get off of me!"

"Sorry I can't do that. You are just too perfect, you are the one that we were looking for. We are going to make you one of us, and then with your help we will create a perfect race."

"What? No I'm not letting you."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He put a knife on her neck. "Don't forget your boyfriend is still our prisoner, if you don't want him dead then you better behave nice. If you stay quiet I'll be gentle. If not I can promise that you will feel pain."

Ichigo was terrified this was not possible, this was not happening, she didn't want to be defeated like this. She wanted Kisshu, she wanted him there and now. She wanted to get away, to scream, to fight, but she wasn't able. She could only cry.

Vampire lightly began to lick her neck, he was licking one spot, and after a few lick Ichigo felt pain like two needles getting inside her neck. The room began to spin, she was losing her blood. "Stop it."

"I can't you are so tasty, I must say that I never tasted blood this good." Then he put his hand on her leg he was going up until he reached her skirt and put his hand under it. "You are still fighting, I hate when girls do that, but this time is actually fun. Now I get your little alien boy. If he is like me, then he would enjoy in this too."

"Kisshu…" Ichigo whispered crying.

In the cell Kisshu looked lifeless, his head was down there was no moving at all, the only thing that were moving on his body was sweat and tears. He was defeated, his mind was almost crushed he was barely berating. Dreaming same dreams over and over, his worst nightmares, his worst things that happened to him was too strong to him, he wasn't able to fight in this way. Kyushu! Kyushu! He was able to hear an Ichigo's voice calling him, but he was unable to do anything, he was trapped in his own mind. Finding strength to open his eyes he found himself in eternal darkness. He knew this place he found himself there a few times now. Every time when he was trying to fight the girls he ended up here. In this darkness he could only hear the evil voices telling him that Ichigo is gone and that it was his fault, but now he was able to hear Ichigo. Ichigo is alive, I want to help her but I can't. I'm sorry Koneko-can I can feel that I'm dying, my mind is shutting down, I'm sorry. "No Kisshu." He felt warm hands around him , this feeling was familiar and this voice too, but it must be a long time ago since he felt this.

"_You can't leave her, she is counting on you." Kisshu slowly opened his eyes to see a face that was gone so long time ago. Women with red eyes and green hair was hugging him. _

"_Mum?" _

"_Shhh you are now asleep but you need to wake up and save the one you love." _

"_I can't I can't save Ichigo, I can't break out from here I'm so useless." _

"_No Kisshu you can do this just try little harder."_

"_That's right Kisshu you manage to escape from my attacks so now do it whit them." Emerald showed too._

"_Emerald? Hugame?" He saw Hugame appearing too._

"_Listen Emerald and I used our whole power to enter into your mind. Listen you have one percent of human blood so use that as a shield, you are not elves, but you can fight back to our power. These persons are just little stronger, so you have to fight a little harder, OK?" _

"_C'mon dude you can do that, you promised Ichigo. You can't give up now when she needs you the most!"_

"_They are right." His mother said._

"_Mum why they act like the can't see you?"_

"_Because you are between dead and life, only you can see me, now fight and do what you promised, save Ichigo!"_ Then everybody disappeared leaving Kisshu alone.

In Vampire's room Ichigo was on the edge of fear, tears and getting crazy. "Please no more."

"YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF!" Then he used his knife to cut her shirt. "Nice bra."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then the situation only got worse, he began to kiss her suck on her blood again and to cut her clothes. This was it Ichigo couldn't take it anymore she began to scream, and call Kisshu as lauder she could.

ICHIGO! Kisshu used whole his strength to fight this spell and get out from this darkness.

"Wha-what is this, he is breaking our spell!" Nightmare asked shocked.

"This is impossible!"

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Kisshu finally woke up and using his whole strength he broke the chains. His eyes were glowing and his fangs looked longer from fury." You damn girl-demons!" He shoots one energy ball to them. "This is under man's honor to attacks women, but you there are just monsters. Now where is Ichigo?!" He yelled at Lust's face.

"In Vampire's room right above us."

Not waiting any longer Kisshu teleported into the Vampire's room and seeing him at the top of his kitten he lost the last part of his consciousness. He jumped and took Vampire to his throat and pinned him on the wall. He began to hit him harder and hard returning every hit that he owns him and even more. "You… will… never… touch… Ichigo… again!" Kisshu didn't hear Ichigo calls him a few times, he was too angry and he has begun only to hit this guy harder.

"K-K-Kisshu! Stop it!" She cried she was scared this was the face of Kisshu that she never liked. Last time she saw him like this was on Valentine 's Day when she refused him once more. Even if she wanted Vampire hurt she didn't want this, she didn't want Kisshu to be like this. Using the last piece of her strength she screamed his name and fainted.

On that Kisshu returned to himself and let go of the Vampire. He teleported to Ichigo and look after her, she was cut in a few places and bleeding from her wounds, the bite on her neck was still an open wound. This was something unforgiving. "Ichigo are you ok?" He didn't wait for an answer he just took her in his arms and teleported away. He teleported to the café and saw his brothers and mews together sitting tired and worried, as soon they saw him, they run toward him. "Hold Ichigo." He said letting her to Ryou and faint.

"Kisshu, oi Kisshu." Taruto shake him. "Pai what's wrong?"

"He is hurt physically and mentally. He'll need a long rest. How is mew Ichigo?"

"She just fainted but she is hurt too let's take them to my room so they will be able to rest."

"Hey are they ok?" Hugame and Emerald teleported.

"What are you doing here?"

"We sensed the trouble and we had to come. After all I can be the best help to repair their minds."

"Ok takes them upstairs, and Emerald will take care of them." Pai said. Others nodded and do as he said. Ryou and Pai landed Kisshu and Ichigo in the same bed so they could recover and left Emerald to help them.

**Sorry for waiting, but right now i HAVE IMPORTANT EXAMS AND I watch another anime, so I have a little problem with inspiration. But I won't stop riding I will continue as long you guys R&R. i hope I didn't have a lot of mistakes.**


	13. Recovery

Recovery

Kisshu opened his eyes and he was still in pain, his face hurt and his stomach, he remembered last day or at least he thinks that it was the last day. He turned his head and realized that Ichigo was sleeping in the bed next to him. She was less pale but there was no any other bad sign. He moved a piece of her hair from her eye, she looked so peacefully and so beautiful. He was happy that she was safe now, in his arms, with no one to hurt her.

"Thank God you are awake."

"Emerald? What are you doing here?"

"You idiot you almost died and I did that too I got in the hard fight, we are connected if you forgot. And I sensed that you are in danger. I was fixing your brain for four days."

"Four days? Then what about Ichigo?"

"She is just weak and little sick, she will be fine. Hugame just put her to sleep until her body recovers enough."

"Hugame is here too?"

"And Siny, she couldn't without her favorite uncle. Let's go, you need to get up so your body won't get lazy. Or you won't be able to recover soon."

"Ok, but Ichigo…"

"One of the mews will stay with her." Emerald helped Kisshu to get up and brought him his alien clothes. "We need to train until they attack again."

Kisshu nodded and with Emerald he came down where everybody was waiting.

"Kisshu are you ok?" Hugame hugged him.

"Yes, but will somebody go upstairs and watch over Ichigo?"

"I'll." Lettuce said. "Until Ichigo-san recovers I'll be there with her."

"Thanks."

"Hey has gotten a grip already! We need to train to become stronger!" She hugged his head. "C'mon dude let's do that or those freaky guys will kick your butt again." Emerald pulled Kisshu out of café and they teleported somewhere private to practice. She knew how hard this must be for her friend, after all she was the one who knew him the best. She wanted him to be cheerful again, and she wanted to help him in this fight. Because those who are messing with Kisshu they are messing with her too. Using training like excuse she forced Kisshu not to think about his failure, but it wasn't really the best plan. Every time she manages to hit him he would look depressed. He would remember how weak and how useless he was. After a whole hour of the fight she had enough, she couldn't do this anymore, she needed to cheer him up like he use to do when they were young. "Hey pal." She began when they took a little pause. "I know it must be hard right now, but you have to stop acting like this, you have to focus on training."

"Emerald, you don't understand. I was so close but I was totally useless, I couldn't help her, I couldn't save Ichigo!" He hit a tree with his fist.

"Actually right now I'm feeling the same. I can't help my only friend I can't make him feel happy, I can't do anything and you are not letting me. But if you give me a chance and listen to what I had to say maybe you will change your mind."

"What can you say?"

"Kisshu, Ichigo is alive because you saved her, you found strength inside you that was more powerful than all your enemies. Maybe you were a little late, but I'm sure that even the strongest army wouldn't find this much power to fight. You have to realize that Ichigo is alive and she will be awake soon and then enemies will return, then she will need your protection more than ever because the enemy will be even more angry, so you need to practice so you would protect her."

"You right I was sulking for too long now, you right let's train until we become so strong to stop them!"

"Ready partner?"

"Ready!" Kisshu said readier than ever, this time Emerald was right, he needs to train so he could protect Ichigo and not let her be in danger anymore. He remembered his dream, he's hugging him like when he was a child, he remembered Emerald and Hugame helping him. All of those girls, women were precious to him, he promised that he will protect them, but his mother was a failure. He was too young and too weak to do anything back then. Hugame could take care of herself and she had a husband now, and Emerald is no longer the sick girl that he need to protect, right now she is protecting him from his greatest fear. And since Ichigo had lost her blue knight he needs to protect her instead of him. I'll protect Ichigo, I'll protect Ichigo… He was screaming in his mind during his training.

Emerald and Kisshu had trained until the sun began to set, and then tired returned to the café. On their luck café was closed and they didn't need to put masks on, they eat some cake to regain their strength the Kisshu checked on Ichigo. He entered the room and saw Ryou sitting next to her. He has the look of the guilt in his eyes. "Yo how is she?"

"She is fine I took Lettuce's place for a little, after all this is my entire fault. I made her mew I put her through this suffer, it's my fault. I just never want anyone to suffer like I did."

"Bad past huh?"

"Yea as I said there and half years ago my parents were killed by chimera animal, so in order to stop that kind of tragedy I create mew mews. I just wanted my father to be proud and my mother happy."

_He is same as me_. "I had same life but I'm not genius like you, but as Emerald said the only one that we can really blame for all this are those "Blessed freaks".

"You have smart friend, too bad that she is tomboy."

"Don't even image to think of it, she is… Well… Emerald, is same as me but in girl version."

"Will you be with her for a while they said that you didn't eat anything, that Emerald took your diner. You need strength."

"Yes I know but I can't stop thinking about Ichigo and why isn't she awaking already!?" He screamed scared, angry and concerned.

"Her mind is damaged she will wake up tomorrow or today, by that time you need to recover too. Stay with her that will help, after all you did something that none of us could do for the whole summertime. Make her happy."

Kisshu sighed on that he remembered how sad Ichigo looked when he came here two mounts ago, she was crushed, broken and now when she was finally happy this happened. He petted her hair and kissed her cheek, he smelled her neck he remembered how much she loved the feeling of his teeth scratching that place and behind her ear. Ryou was already leaving when he began with his touches, he was hoping that if he made Ichigo feel safe or comfortable she will wake up, so he laid next to her and hugged her. He stood like that for some time until he felt someone pulling his shirt. He looked behind and saw Siny, she was probably bored downstairs and she came to play with him. "What's wrong Siny?"

"I bored." She pouted. "Ok come-on I'll pick you up." She was so little she was two and half year old, but she was skilled with flying so getting on the second floor was nothing hard, but there is no greater happiness then when somebody pick her up and hold her in his arms. He put her to sit on the bed next to him, she was looking at Ichigo. "Why is she sleeping?"

"She is tired and she needs a nap."

"She is pretty, is she your friend girl?"

"What? ... Oh you mean girlfriend, yes she is and maybe one day she will be what your mum is your dad."

"Is that mean that you will have babies?"

"I hope."

"Uncle Kisshu?"

"Yea?"

"Can you let me be here now I'm a little scared, mum said that there are some bad people here and I want to be with you, cuz you always protect me."

"Sure Siny you are my favorite little girl."

Kisshu took Siny in his arms they were talking about his adventures, for Siny they were Goodnight stories that always put her to sleep. After his longer story he felt how her little head fell and landed on his chests, she was asleep. He took her in his arms when Hugame entered and took her and then teleported away. She asked Kisshu to come with her and get some sleep in a ship or other dimension, maybe even he could teleport home just for this night. But he refused, he spends a whole night next to his sleeping kitten. In the morning Kisshu was awoken by Ichigo's mumble in sleep. He was full of hope that she will open her eyes, but she didn't. He was standing there for two hours before someone came in. It was Emerald, she manage to take him outside to take some fresh air and to leave some air for Ichigo in the room. They were trained only hour Kisshu wanted to be there when Ichigo woke up. Because he looked pale and weak others were trying to make him to eat but no success.

"Kisshu will you go with me on a short walk over the park?" Emerald asked.

"But Ichigo might wake up every second."

"Here I'll leave Hugame's crystal ball next to her, if she began to wake up I'll tell you and you can teleport to her. It will be short walks, just for a few minutes."

"Ok."

They got out and using their charms to look as humans they began their walk. "This is weird, if we were home we would ride dragons or looking for unknown places to discover." Emerald said.

"You are right. I wish I could take Ichigo there so I could show her our world and made her fall for me even faster, maybe then she would even…"

"If you keep talking about her I'll kick you. You need to relax or eat, or brush your hair, or take a shower seriously if you hug her with that smell she will faint, or just run away."

"I took a shower."

"Yup but I just couldn't skip that."

"Thank you Emerald." Kisshu said and emerald looked him confused. "For being here with me now. I know that you have better things to do, after all Sun had left our town and them is single. That means that you came to help me even if you had much bigger things to do back home."

"Kisshu team and I are good friends now, just like you I have plans to get him, but you are my best dude and I can't leave you when you need me the most."

"I know that Ichigo will need a few days to recover even when she woke up, and I want to help her with that."

"Then take her somewhere." Kisshu looked at her questioned. "If you take her to some quiet, lonely place with just you two she might recover soon."

"Where I don't know earth."

"There is one island far away, there are no people on it cuz it's private and owner of that place love nature and he didn't build anything there. If you take her there for two days maybe you will give her more strength to recover."

"You might be right, where is that place?"

"Close your eyes." She did it too and then she put her hand on his forehead giving Kisshu a vision how to get to that place. "Well does it look enough good?"

"For me it's just some sweep girly place, but if I was ready to wear these clothes for her I'm ready to do some more "romantic" stuff too."

Few hours had passed and they returned to the café Ichigo still wasn't awake. Kisshu and emerald were on the balcony next to her room, they were watching people in the park and wait for Ichigo to wake up.

"Um… Kisshu-San, Emerald-San?" Lettuce said holding a plate of food. "I brought these to you, Pai-san told me to do so."

"Thanks, how nice of you… um…?" "Lettuce."

"Oh yea sorry I usually don't have a lot of people who are nice to me so I'm little bad with names." She took the plate and Lettuce returned to room to be next to Ichigo. "C'mon big guy open up."

"I'm not hungry."

"Kisshu maybe Ichigo is not a weakling because she feels that you are weak, I know that is possible, then please take one bite for her." They were looking at each other for a few moments and then Kisshu finally surrender and took one bite of the food. Soon he wanted more and in a few seconds all food was gone. While he was eating Emerald looked at Ichigo and saw her awaking. Creating a little smile on her face she took Kisshu's chin and turned his head toward Ichigo so he could see it too. Seeing Ichigo getting awake Kisshu immediately teleported in.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" He asked with so weak voice, he was holding his emotions inside. The truth was that he wanted to put his head in her breast and cry like little children after not seeing his mother for a long time. But he couldn't do that because he had to be strong.

"Kisshu…" She whispered. "You… are… ok." She smiled.

"Yea I'm now relaxing I was waiting for so long for you two woke up. Sorry for not being enough strong."

She shook her head slowly. "No Kisshu it was not your fault. I wish I can get up and thank you, but I'm too weak."

Kisshu bowed down and kissed her soft lips, she returned the kiss. It was light but strong kids, Ichigo felted like she was recharging her strength from it. It was so magical and they both wanted it to last forever but they were interrupted by others coming into the room. "You couldn't wait to tell them the news little later, Emerald?"

"Ops sorry."

"I'm so glad that you are finally awake Ichigo-san." Lettuce said.

"Yea but I feel little hungry." Ichigo said when her stomach growled.

"I'll bring you some food." Lettuce returned downstairs. She returned with a plate of food and gave it to Ichigo.

Others were staying there for a few minutes and then they had to return to the job. Everyone except Kisshu left, they knew that Ichigo wants to stay alone with him. Kisshu told Ichigo everything about these two days that she spent sleeping, he told her that to him it was more like two thousand years. They were talking and kissing for who know long, until someone fly into the room.

"Uncle Kisshu!" Little Siny jumped on top of him.

"Siny, where did you came from?"

"Mommy left me alone in green place and I was bored so I came here. Uh is this your future mate?" On that Kisshu got little scared.

"Um I told you she was my girlfriend not my mate and I told she might be one day."

"Oh she is so cute." Ichigo took Siny in her arms. She was an adorable little alien, rose cheek big orange eyes, dark blue hair in two pigtails like Ichigo's, perfect baby and her smile was magical. "So cute, so cute." Ichigo hugged her even harder.

"Uncle I think you have to take Ichigo away cuz mum said that she would like to eat her in cake."

Kisshu and Ichigo giggled. "No Siny, she didn't say that she wants to eat Ichigo in cake, she means Strawberry care."

"I just said that."

"Ichigo is a name of the fruit, they are little red berries with dark spots."

"Like me."

"Yea, like your name. You know Ichigo Siny is a name of fruit too."

"Oh I see so we both have fruit names."

"Ichigo you need some rest but tomorrow you will be fine and I promised Hugame that I'll take Siny to walk, so will you go with us. After all this is your world."

"It's a date."

"Iuuuuu I don't want to date yet." Siny said throwing her tong out.

"You silly little head." Kisshu patted her head. "You better go to mommy cuz if she sees that you are missing she will lose her mind." Siny sulked. "If you do that we can go wherever you want tomorrow."

"YAY. Bye"

"She is so adorable. Another part of your family that doesn't have anything yours."

"That hurt kitten I'm adorable too."

"Yea but only to me." She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Kisshu what about our enemies, what happened to them after I went black?"

"Nothing I just teleported us here, if something happened I didn't saw it.

"They will strike again and this to me they will be stronger. How to fight with people who can maniple with our thoughts?"

"We can ask Emerald she has the same power, maybe she can be something like a shield. Don't worry Ichigo, they didn't attack the whole weak and I don't think that they will attack any time soon. They all need to repair. Using too much of psychic power is dangerous for the mind and body. But that is not imported. Ichigo I want to take you to one place, we can stay there for two or three days, alone with no one to bother us. Please." He took her hand and kissed it.

"We can't we need to help them."

"Ichigo we will take your pendant so if there is trouble Hugame can teleport us here. Don't worry they all said yes. I mean it was a little hard to make Ryou to agree, but I managed."

"How?" She asked suspiciously.

"You don't need to know. Just answer on my question. Will you go with me on vacation in paradise?"

"Somewhere on your planet?"

"No on Earth, there is pone beautiful island and I would like to take you there."

Ichigo thought about it and agreed. "Ok I'll go with you on vacation and on a date tomorrow, but promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You won't lie about attack, I don't want to be away when my friends fight."

"I promise." Ichigo pointed her pinky finger. "Huh?"

"You do the same and swam again." They did a pinky promise and the deal was on. Kyushu was finally satisfied Ichigo was awake and now he has a big chance to seduce her for real. First time in his life he was feeling something like this. Something that was illogical, he was happier that Ichigo woke up then when he saved his Planet, Why? That wasn't normal, or right, but it feel beautiful. He didn't want this moment to go and since this was the perfect moment Kisshu wanted to make it even more beautiful, by kissing Ichigo's lips one more time.

This time nobody interrupted them, they were kissing for a long time, they had to catch up for all those lost time, all those kisses that they didn't do this seven days. They broke only to catch some air and then they continued. Kiss was so passionate and lovely, Ichigo's hands were strongly around Kisshu's back, she even squeezed his shirt. Kisshu's hands were under her supporting her and pulling her even more to him. He broke the kiss and stroked her hair looking at her lovingly. Oh how beautiful she is, how innocent, how cute, how beautiful… "I'm here for you Ichigo…" He kissed her again.

**Sorry for being late but I had few things to do and I didn't have much time for writing. So there it is another chapter I hope you will like it. Please R&R , cuz the more comments I have the faster I write. ****Enjoy!**


	14. Date: Little angel of love

Date: Little angel of love

After a nice day spent with Kisshu and mews and recovering, Ichigo finally returned home to her parents. The excuse was that she was on pajama parties, every night to one friend. Ryou and Keiichio would call and pretend to be her and then explain everything to her parents. Since they tried to see her, Emerald used a new way of illusion on her pendant and pretended to be her few times.

Any way Ichigo managed to get out unpunished, but she did missed her parents, while she was trapped there in that creepy place she was afraid that she will never see them again, but now she was finally home, in her own bed, eating breakfast with her parents. There were no words to describe how happy she was.

"Dad I missed you these days."

"That's normal you were from one party to another, even if I thought that you are too old for that kind of parties."

"No I'm not. By the way daddy you know Kisshu a guy that was here a few days ago?"

"Yes."

"Well his sister have a two and half year old daughter and she wanted to see Tokyo a little, so he asked me to go with him to date today. So can I go?"

"Ichgo you don't have to lie about date, I'll let you go, you don't need to imagine a little girl."

"I'm not lying dad. He really have cute nephew, and they are coming here first." Then they heard knocking on the door. Sakura- Ichigo's mother opened and saw Kisshu and right next to him one little girl was hiding.

"Oh hi Kisshu and who is this little angel?"

"This is Siny my nephew, my sister asked me to watch her until she finish her job."

"Wow you are really nice to your sister."

"Well she is here for a little time, you know she is a historian and she is trying to find our roots, because they are stretching to hear"

"Wow interesting job."

"Yea and since shiny is too little to be quiet I have to take care of her."

"Well come in, I'll like to give her some cookies, she is wearing weird clothes."

"Don't ask I turned for three seconds, I even put her on safe and she managed to tear her shirt and shorts, after this I'm going to buy her a new clothes."

"We have one dress that Ichgo was wearing when she was little I think she will be able to wear it." Sakura told Ichigo about Kisshui and Siny and asked her to go and get that dress. Ichigo returned really fast with red dress with puffy sleeves and pink ribbon on the hips. It was matching perfectly to Siny. "She looks lovely and even Shiontaro is liking her." Sakura whispered to Kisshu watching Shintaro playing with Siny. "He missed little kids. Since Ichigo grown up he is he is less depressing. Siny is like cake with ice-cream on top."

"I see, that is what happened when everyone grown up. My dad still can't believe that my sister is married. And my mum is still in shock because my little brother is turning fifteen soon. Ichigo it's time to go, C'mon Siny." Ichigo and Kisshu took Siny four hands and took her outside. The first little girl asked to be taken to the park, up there she was a playground with lots of children and asked to play a little. "I'm not sure, you know how to get in trouble."

"Pwease uncle." She pleaded putting hands in front of her mouths like cats, so that Kisshu was able only to see her big eyes.

"You little… Ok."

"Yay!" She went to play in sand with others.

"I hate when she does that."

"Oh I see that is your weakness, she is smart. And adorable even I couldn't say no to that."

"Yea is using that she made me jump into the dragon's mouth only to get her doll."

Ichigo giggled loudly. "Well she is something, we better take care, if she began to fly how we are supposed to explain it to other people."

"You are right I better go and warn her." Kisshu picked Siny away from the sand and tried to explain not to use flying ability. Then after some listens he let her go.

"Is this me or she is only playing with that boy over there." Ichigo pointed on a boy that was standing next to Siny.

"Huh, uncle's baby. She fell for a human on the first saw."

"You fall on me first time you saw me?"

"At first you were cute little toy to play, a person who I can drive crazy, to have some entertainment while I'm here. Seeing you first time transforming was like when you get a new toy. Then I decided to tease little with you and so I kissed you, later you were still cute toy that I wanted to save for myself, so I could have you even after we destroy humans. But in the end you were the one I fell for. I guess it sounds pathetic, but I realized how much I loved you that day when Deep Blue awoke. Then I was ready to die and I did."

"Well with you were hard to leave and your saving mission that day was perhaps the trigger of my feelings for you. " Kisshu looked at her confused. "I'm not saying that I liked you hen, I just realized how much I didn't hate you, I realized that you are great guy. Then when we came to your planet you were there for me and showing me all those cool places I began to like you. But the real moment when I realized how much I liked you was when you took me to see that magical sunset. I was like hypnotic those colors were sending me a message, I finally realized that I do like you but not like Masaya. When he left Tokyo I was looking at the paint that Hugame gave me and I was remembering that day and began to wish to see you again. When you returned I was so happy, I wasn't alone anymore, and slowly you began to corrupt my heart. Now I know that I like you too. I like you so much."

"I know I see that every night while you are sleeping in my arms, except that was impossible last night because I had to sleep in another dimension. Admit it, you missed me last night. You missed my kisses, my touches, my special treatment." He whispered slowly approaching her neck. Ichigo could feel his breath on her neck, the warm breath was feeling so good, but she had to stop it was not time for this, especially not here. "Kisshu we can't do it here, we need to watch over Siny."

Kisshu pouted. "No fun."

"Tell me how many times you tried to kill."

"Why such question?"

"I just want to know how many times I WAS SAVED."

"One time, I really wanted to end your life, on Valentine day, but I doubt that I would be able. I was really mad about your choice then but I think I wouldn't be able to kill you."

"Then what about when you trapped me and my friends in that labyrinth?"

"Oh I was just trying to piss of blue knight, I wasn't really trying to kill you. I'm good actor."

"Too good. Then what about that night when you saved me? When Taruto and Pai created that chimera animal that could maniple the dreams?"

"I was angry, but I couldn't kill you." His fist got harder. "I wanted you to understand how much I like you, how much I…" He felt Ichigo's hand on his now formed fist, she was trying to calm her and to tell him that she is understood now.

"Kisshu, I'm sorry for what I have done." She kissed him and he returned the kiss. They were sitting on the bench kissing until Siny called for Kisshu. Since boy has gone she was little bored.

"Uncle Kisshu can we go somewhere else?"

"Sure where you want us to go now?" Siny shook her head like a sign of "not sure".

"Well we can take her to the zoo. She could see all different kind of animals there." Ichigo suggested. "What do you think Siny?"

"Ok." She said holding for Kisshu's hand. Kisshu and Ichigo took a little walk through Tokyo with bus, but it looked like Kisshu and Siny didn't really like the ride. Ichigo forgot that they didn't have something like that ion their own planet. After a few stations they got out and walk to the zoo. Like every other child Siny loved the idea, she was enjoying watching animals and comparing with animals on her planet. But from all she liked white tigers, maybe because they reminded on makas. She asked Ichigo if she could ride them, but she explained that on this planet tigers are not that nice. "I miss fluffy." Siny said hanging on the fence of the tiger cage.

"Fluffy?"

"Her own makaa I gave it to her on her first birthday, they are inseparable. Usually is tradition to give a grown up makaa to child, but since they can live for long I decided to give her a baby so they could be friends for long time."

"How long can they live."

"Surprise they can live 50 years, they are animals with longest life time. Her maka is pure white with pattern in the colors of her hair."

"Well let's take her to the next part of the zoo before she teleports inside."

"Don't worry she still didn't learn about teleporting." Kisshu took Siny's hand and pulled it lightly to take her to another place. They were enjoying in nice day until Siny suddenly stopped walking. "What is wrong Siny, don't you like Pandas?" Siny just get behind him.

"I think I understand the problem." Ichigo gave KJisshu a sign to look in front and they saw a boy from the park. Boy was about four years old and he was holding one little girl for a hand. "Looks like Siny really like him. Don't you?" Siny just got pink in her cheeks.

"Siny do you like him that much that you stalked him all way here?" Siny nodded. "My girl! I'm so proud on you!"

"You should stay away from her, you have bad influence on her."

"Aww Ichigo that was evil."

"Wooooooooooooooow what is that uncle" Siny pointed on elephants. " Wow they are amazingly big, even bigger than makaas. What is that?"

"That is elephant. You see his big nose?" Siny nodded when Ichigo aske4d her. "Well they use them like hand see."

"Amazing why don't we have animals big like this at home?"

"We do they just live on other parts of the planet." "But how is possible that on this planet all animals can live in one place?"

"Well that is what zoos doing, they keep animals in one place so they could protect them from extinction, on your planet there is no such thing so you don't need zoo."

"But it's so fun."

"Yea, but animals needs to be free in wild where their place is, and this place is like a replacement for their home."

"That sad." After some big walk thought the zoo, Siny got tired, after all she had the same problem with walk like Kisshu. Her little feet didn't learn on this much walk. "Tired, my feet huwts."

"Come here." Kisshu picked her and went piggyback. "Ichigo maybe we should take some pause and eat or drink something, I think Siny is hungry she just doesn't want to say it. Right little one." She nodded.

"Ok Siny did you ever eat ice-cream?" Siny shook her head. "Ok now you have a chance." Ichigo took Kisshu and Siny in one café that was close by. They had eaten ice-cream first and thanked some juices. Siny had her first time in café other than mew mew café, to her this was all adventure, but she had one special secret mission. To make Ichigo to marry her uncle.

"Ichigo why don't you marry my uncle, he is nice and good and I would like to have cousins." Kisshu choked on that question.

"Well I'm too young to get merry I'm only 17."

"But you love him that mean that you will marry him one day right."

"Siny don't ask her questions like that. Sorry Ichigo she is too little to understand what marriage is."

"That is ok, hey will you take care of her until I by us something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Hey I want to go with Ichigo, can I?" She asked Ichigo with puppy look. "Pwease."

"Oh she is too cuter to refuse her. Ok Kisshu I'll take her too and you save us a seat, ok?"

"Ok."

Ichigo was holding Siny's hand. She was so little and slow so Ichigo had to be careful. She couldn't get Siny's words from her head, was she right, will she ever be enough in love in Kisshu to marry him, or this is all just young love. "Siny do you like that boy from the park?" She asked joking.

"Yea and even if he is from here I'll do the same thing as my uncle. I'll return only for him. You know uncle Kisshu told me that for a real love you will always find a way to get him or her."

"He told that to two year old child?"

"Yea and I wish that you two stay together. I remember how much he use to talk about you. He said that you are the most beautiful girl in the universe. And that he loves you. Do you love him?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then will you marry him one day?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say, she remembered that Kisshu once told her that aliens have longer memories so if she say "yes" Siny will remember that and be angry if Ichigo lie. But would she really lie if she said "yes"? After all she did loved Kisshu right now. He was there with her all this time caring her, tucking her, kissing, protecting… so maybe… "Siny I love him and maybe one day I'll marry him but I can't promise you ok." Siny nodded.

"You know what maybe I can hide and you and uncle can have something that is called time private." "You mean private time? No we couldn't because Kisshu would get scared about where you are." "Wow what is that." Siny pointed at the ride in an amusement park.

"Oh that is an amusement park if you want we can go there after we eat."

"Yey, yey, yey, yey." Ichigo bought some sandwiches to Kisshu and Siny, they all eat it in the park. To Siny this was all new and fun in some way. She was thinking how fun is to eat this, they had similar food on her planet but not same. To her everything including a part of the sand was a new thing. Parks, zoo, amusement park, café, restaurants, buildings, everything was something new. She had ice-cream on her planet too, but she never tried it, she was too little until now. Most important thing was that she liked Ichigo, she was like big sister to her, she was cute, sweet nice, but to her she was fun and her favorite uncle liked her too.

While Kisshu and Ichjigo didn't watch she took their hands in her little ones. They were hard to her but she managed to take them together. To her it was all a game, she saw her parents doing that, so maybe they will marry if they hold hands.

Realizing what Siny just did Ichigo didn't pulled away she liked this, the only thing she was worried was Kisshu. She knew how much he wasn't Masaya, how much he hated romantic, he was just fight5er and he was fighting his whole life. Never before he had to be romantic. Of course while he was on his planet he had few girls but he didn't had to act romantic guy cuz they knew him, and he didn't cared so much. But Ichigo was something different. She was everything he always wanted, so to get her he had to act perfectly, but maybe it was time to let go act and be who he really is, teasing, annoying, stalker alien who would die for her a million times.

"Ok we are done, let's go in some adventure!" Ichigo said cherish to broke long silence.

"Yey, let's go!" Siny fly up and Kisshu and Ichigo pull her down fast hoping that nobody saw that, but the situation was even more awkward cuz it looks like they were trying to stroke her. Ichigo and Kisshu began to pet her smiling nervously to the passengers. "O-ou." Siny said putting pointing finger in her mouth.

"It's ok, but don't do that again ok."

"Yup." She said cheerily. Kisshu took Siny in hand and followed Ichigo, the place where she took them was really familiar to him. Amusement park, where he first time saw Masaya, and where Kisshu and Ichigo had first fight. Right then he was ready to kill her, but now he was inexpressibly happy for not doing that. Maybe this was all planned of someone, he wasn't sure but now he also knew that if they killed all humans and awake Deep Blue neither earth neither his planet would be filled with life.

Siny look over the some rides and wandered witch one she should try. Some looked so fun and some of them looked scary.

"What is that weird house?" She painted on scary house.

"That is not place for a girl like you, it's too scary and you don't like scary things, right?" Kisshu said. "Yea. I'm and I don't like when you scare me."

"You are scaring her?" Ichigo asked angry.

"No." Kisshu answered fast and nervously with a little blush.

"You are impossible. Well Siny did you decide where you want to go?"

"Yea I want to go there." She pointed at the Ferris wheel. "That looks fun."

"To be hones that is best to leave for last ride. Now we can do all different things, like roller-coaster, or something else."

"I'm not sure Ichigo Siny is a little young to try those things."

"Don't worry I'll take you two to the best time on the Earth." Ichigo took them thought lots of things like a carousel, bumper car rides, stands with prizes, she chooses light rides for shiny and something little more danger for her and Kisshu. Of course to Kisshu this was new but not that dangerous, on his planet Kisshu and Emerald use to ride dragons, survive in a labyrinth of cold rocks, this was entertaining, but he was little confused because all those screams. Why do humans go to those rides if they are so scared?

After maybe three hours of fun Ichigo and Kisshu finally took Siny to the Ferris wheel. And just as Ichigo said it was more for relaxing. Ichigo and Kisshu were holding hands sitting one next to another while Siny was looking everywhere around. She was amazed with all those lights that turned when night fall. She could see the whole amusement park glowing with thousands of rides and lights. It was an amazing view. "This was the best day in my life Kisshu. You know you were right Ichigo is worthy of everything, you really should marry her." She said making Kisshu little uncomfortable. "And Ichigo thank you for loving my uncle!" She smiled and now Ichigo felt little odd. "He loves you too and one day he wants to marry you and have kids just like me so we could all play together."

"Siny ok she got it."

"Why are you two wed in face? Are you having flavor?"

"Fever Siny. No but you shouldn't say what other people feel."

"Why?"

"Because, well… just don't."

"Sowy." She said sadly. For Ichigo and Kisshu that sad look was like knife in chests, they felt guilty because of that.

"Look Siny it's not your fault, just don't do that ok. Hey how about when we get down we buy you a teddy bear?"

"Yey."

After the long and relaying ride Ichigo went on the stand with prizes, asking Kisshu to do the challenge because he was stronger. He actually like the idea it was fun and he will get a gift for Siny. He won three prizes one giant teddy for shiny one pair of ribbons for Ichigo and one frame.

"Who are you going to give that?" Ichigo asked.

"Emerald she finally was able to get old pictures of her family, now Hugame is going to repair it using her talent and she will be able to have one family picture next to her bed. You know since I gave her that mew aqua her problems with memories stopped. She still doesn't remember anything before the accident but at least she doesn't forget what is happening during night."

"Well I'm glad for her. Wow look at the time it's already 8 o'clock, we should return, we didn't have any idea of time how did we spend all this time?"

"We had walk in park, in zoo, we had lunch and then we went into amusement park. We better go home and rest after all we are going on vacation tomorrow."

"oh yea we are going somewhere who knows where."

"Don't worry I won't be that naughty. He licked her face."

"Kisshu Siny is still here."

"I'm tiwed." Siny said rubbing her eye and holding her teddy.

"Come here." Kisshu took her in his arms and press her hand on his shoulder so she could sleep. "Luckily she is light. Will ypou care teddy ichigo?"

"Yea. Thanks for the ribbons by the way."

"You welcome now let's take Siny to Hugame, they are leaving tomorrow."

"Really aww I wanted to play with her little longer."

"What to do, Hugame is needed on hour planet, she need to go and Siny can't without her mother."

"I see, so this is where we say good bye for tonight, after all you are sleeping with others right?"

"Yea, just wait until Emerald come she can take that bear from you. Oh here she is." Kisshu saw Emerald flying.

"Sorry for being late but as you know I can't teleport. Oh is she sleeping?" Kisshu nodded. "I want to hug her so badly." Emerald said shaking from need to hug little sleeping alien. "She is adorable while she sleeps."

"Yea we better go here hold on this."

"Wow what is this. Its bigger than me." She said caring a bear."

"Don't complane, you are doing good thing."

"Yea now we better go, or you two want to have a goodbye kiss." She said with same annoying smile that Kisshu have sometimes. Kisshu gave Ichigo one short but passionate kiss and with that they went their own ways.

**This chapter is little boring maybe, but soon everything will be clear, I need few chapters with not much of action so I could explain some things.**

**I just hope you'll like it and please R&R even if there is some mistakes. **


	15. romantic island

Romantic island

"Good morning Ichigo, how was your date last day? We didn't manage to catch you last night since we were busy." Ichigo's mother asked watching her daughter eating breakfast.

It was great firs we were at the park, where Siny met her new love, then we were at the zoo and then we went to an amusement park. We had so much fun and so much better time. We eat at the restaurant of traditional Japanese kitchen and Siny loved it."

„What about Kisshu?"

"Well he liked it too, we all had a great time. Mum I need to ask you a little odd question."

"What it is sweet?"

"Kisshu asked me to go on a little vacation today, we would stay only two days and I really want to go."

"I don't know Ichigo… Is it safe?"

"Mum, don't worry we won't do anything bad, I just need to relax. We are going out of Tokyo on little fresh air and we won't be alone." She lied she had to. She wanted so bad to go with Kisshu that she was ready to lay her mother. She wasn't proud of what she did, but having a peaceful two days with Kisshu far away from mews and Tokyo was all she needed now. "Please mom, after all dads went to the business trip and he is returning after three days.

"He is going today and he asked me to go with him. But if you want I can go and you can go with your boyfriend, but please don't do anything stupid."

"Mum I have 17 I'm not a child anymore."

"Ok you can go, but don't be late watch what you eat and no alcohol ok."

"Ok."

"Now go and pick up some clothes."

Ichigo didn't have to take many clothes, she only took one backpack with underwear and one dress. She was going with Kisshu but where, where will that pervert alien took her. Now she was little nervous. She knew Kisshu he had some good and bad sides, but when he was with her he was always at his pervert side, so this will be maybe little more uncomfortable. What if he tried something? He already did, but he never crossed the border so he won't do it now. She looked at the clock and saw it was already ten o'clock. She need to hurry so she could say goodbye with Hugame, Emerald and Siny. _I don't get it why Emerald is leaving?_ She entered in the café and saw Taruito and Pudding there. "Where are the others?"

"They are making another teleport into the basement so we could always teleport here not somewhere in the middle of Tokyo." Taruto said.

"Taru-Taru is finally taller na-no-da!" Pudding jumped on him. It was weird like her whole personality changed since he came. Until he came she was ready to stop say "na-no-da" but now when he returned so did her childish personality. Ichigo always thought that she was like that because of her little siblings. Because they were kids she had to act like one so she could understand them. But Pudding was childish and hyperactive and that was the best of her. Sure she still wanted to be a great performer and she was, while she had free days.

"Is Kisshu down there?"

"Yea everyone except mews they are changing. By the way if you look for Emerald, Siny and Hugame, go in the basement because when the teleport start work they will go immediately."

"Oh no I have to say goodbye." Ichigo run to the basement. Up there she saw another teleport machine, that is passage the air ripping. Kisshu and others were there, ready to leave.

"Ok so don't forget to be alarmed all time, and please don't get hurt again." Hugame said to Kisshu.

"Don't worry sis, see you Siny." He touched Siny's nose.

"See you later partner."

"See you later too. Oh it's a kitty." Emerald said realizing that Ichigo was in the room. "You came to say goodbye."

"Yea, see you guys soon, I hope, bye Siny, next time we will play again."

"Ok, but next time you are coming to us right?"

"Right, it's a deal, see you." With that they left.

"Ok you can turn off the machine. "Kisshu said to Ryou. "The other part of the tunnel is open so they don't need this machine turned on too."

"Yea I know your sister explained. To be honest it's weird how smart family you have." Ryou said coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean." Kisshu asked angrily.

"Um Kisshu, I'm ready." Ichigo whispered blushing and holding her backpack in her hands.

"Oh I can see Koneko-chan. Well that means that it's time to go. Come we will have to teleport in the far distance, that mean that I'll be tired when we come to that place, but if your boss lets us we can use this teleport." He looked at Ryou.

"Whatever just return her faster that you can."

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." Kisshu turned teleport and when air began to ripple again he took Ichigo's hand and went through it together,

After maybe a half minute Ichigo felt the soft grass under her feet. She realized that they came to the wanted place, but she felt a little dizzy so she kept her eyes closed until she sit on the ground. After a few deep breaths she opened her eyes slowly. She was amazed, they were standing in the middle of the meadow surrounded by trees and fresh air. She never felt this fresh, well never on Earth that is. This kind of clean air she could only breathe on a Kisshu's planet three years ago. The sky was blue without clouds and the smell of all kinds of flowers was in the air. She looked around and saw Kisshu floating Indian-seat style.

"Well what do you think? Pretty nice huh?"

"It's amazing, I didn't imagine it this beautiful."

"Well there is good part, c'mon follow me." He was flying and Ichigo was following him. Actually she was following his ribbons since they were flying in the wind it irritated her, because her cat genes. She wanted so badly to play with those things, but then she would be too pervert and Kisshu would use that situation. "Ok we are here." Kiusshu stopped and Ichigo followed him. They were in middle of forest but she was sure that she was sensing sea smell in the air.

"There is nothing here."

"Come he took her hand and soon they were out of the forest, they found themselves on the beach. It was a golden sand beach with sapphire Blue Ocean around it. Ichigo was speechless, she wasn't expecting this, she did send sea but she thought that she was hallucinating.

"Kisshu this is amazing! Where are we?"

"I'm not so sure somewhere in Europe, Emerald showed me this place. She thought that you would like it."

"I do, it's so relaxing and fresh, I feel like I'm dreaming." And it's warm."

"Yea it is hot, I'm glad you like, because I don't know what to do next."

"Huh?"

"I don't know how to be romantic." And here we go again, it's ruining the perfect moment

"Kisshu you don't have to be romantic, or anything like Masaya, you just need to be yourself and nice and kind."

"That is not me."

"Ok then be pervert, stalker who I hate."

"No!" He cried until he realized that Ichigo was giggling. "How about swim honey?"

"I don't have swim suit."

"I don't mind. You can swim without it."

"Kisshu!"

"C'mon kitten I need to tease you, you are so adorable while you are angry. I love how your cheeks become red." He poke her nose.

"Kisshu, do you believe that we can stop these people?"

"Yes I'm but I think that we need to do it together, because we did it already defeated them once three years ago, so we will do that again, but together." He took her chin and made her look into his eyes. "I'll be there to protect you no matter what." He kissed her. She returned kiss and put her hand around his neck. They were kissing for some time, and all that time Kisshu enjoyed. He loved her taste her soft skin, the way their thongs danced, everything about Ichigo was great. But her fears were normal, and he had them too, he was afraid that he won't be able to fight back next time. He didn't want to lose her not again. He holds her hard wanting to give her a sign that she is safe in his arms. And Ichigo understood his sign. She put her head on his chest and enjoy in the moment.

The sweet smell of the ocean, the great sound of the waves, the warm sunny day, and she loved Kisshu next to her. There was nothing more that she would want right now. If only she could stop time and let this moment last forever… "Kishu…"She whispered nuzzling her face even more to his chests. "I-I… I'm happy for having you here."

"I'm happy to Ichigo. Now…" He whispered. "Let's get some bait! 2 He took her in bridal style and fly to the sea. While Ichigo was stopping him and begging him not to do it he was flying faster. Soon they both ended in the deep blue sea. At first Ichigo was little afraid because she didn't take enough deep breath but after her dive out she felt lot better. "So how is the water kitty?

"Kisshu you idiot." She splashed him.

"My, my Ichigo I forgot that kitties don't like water, but what to do you are hot when you are wheat." He said with his big, annoying smile.

"You are so dead she tried to drown him but he was smart and flew off the water in time. "No fair nya! You can fly!"

"Well what to do that is a life, unfair."

"You also left me alone in the water. And you promised that you will never leave me alone."

"Oh that was evil kitten." He floats above her. "Here take my hand." She did as he said and soon he was floating above the sea with Ichigo in his hands. "Let's go to the beach so we could dry."

"Now let's have some fun, after all that is the reason why we are here, right? See those rocks, let's explore them a little." Ichigo pointed at a little rock island near the shore. It was made of few giant rocks and it looks interesting to her. As she asked again nicely to kiss Kisshu do it. He took her to the rocky island and they began to explore it. To the surprise of Ichigo rocks were smooth, and full of shells. Lot of shells were beautiful and she wanted to collect them and take back with her in Tokyo. "Kisshu look all these shells, they are beautiful."

"Yea but there is something much more interesting with water. This Little rock island has a little cave inside, and I think there is something inside."

"Don't be silly those kind of caves only have fishes and crabs inside."

"So why don't we look, we could get in?"

"Yea but I can't keep my breath so long like you. If I get stuck how would I get out?"

"I would give you kiss of life."

"Ok let's check it." She jumped into the deep sea, it was clear water and she could see the bottom, the beautiful blue-green color of the water, and silver fishes were amazing view. Ichigo took a deep breath and dive in. The bottom was full of rocks, and the rocky island really had a cave one meter under the surface. With Kisshu's help she managed to get inside it and she was surprised how big cave it was. The entrance was little but inside was actually was like a little room. There was even a place without water and one hole from where Ichigo could see the sky. "I can't believe this, these holes are in the place where I was right now. I noticed them while I was on the island, but I didn't know it was a whole cave here."

"Yea and look it looks like someone was here before us." Kisshu said.

"Why? What did you find?" On the wall of the cave Ichigo saw carved heart with initials H&H. "Well they had their own fun, no wonder that man didn'0t want to build anything up here. He wanted this place to stay nice memory."

"Your right, I always want to remember our first kiss. Even if it wasn't that good. I mean it was great your lips…" He gave her a light peck on the lips. "Your brown eyes…your confused look… your cute pigtails… everything."

"Yes but to me it was a terrible thing. But now it is a nice memory. Except the part when you tried to kill me hundred times."

"Oh C'mon Ichigo it wasn't hundred times and I never managed." He kissed her one more time and whispered. "Please don't remind me of what I did because I still can't forgive myself."

"Kisshu it's ok now we need to forget about that and try to relax. Remember?"

"Yea, you want to have some more diving?"

"Sure, let's see if there are some pearl's shells." Ichigo was joking but they did get out of the cave and had some more fun in the deep blue water. She was amazed by Kisshu's diving skills, he could stay there for 20 minutes. On the bottom Ichigo recognized few types of shells and asked Kisshu to get them for her.

"Anything for my kitten, but the sun will set soon, you should go and dry yourself."

"Ok I'll change into dry clothes."

"Wait for me so I want to see it." He was hit with small stone.

"Pervert!" He just loved how much red she becomes whenever she was angry at him. Ichigo waited for Kisshu few minutes. She dried herself and change into a white dress. Then Kisshu returned with little fishes.

"I learned how to catch them with only wooden spear on my adventures, I hope that you have nothing against fish."

"No I would like to try it. I'll prepare a fire."

"No leave that to me, you better go and say others that everything is fine."

"Ok." Ichigo used her mew pendant to call others and to tell them that everything is great, and she asked about the troubles and café work. For the first time Ryou actually admired that they need her, today was a busy day and they all need help. But Ichigo was miles away on vacation with her boyfriend. I was always imagining this scene, and it is perfect. Ichigo thought evilly, she was working so hard all this time while others had problems with work, but now while others were working she was enjoying herself. "I think I am becoming evil."

"Why is that Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked hugging her from behind.

"Because I feel happy about my friends having trouble with work."

"Ichigo it's totally normal for you after all I know what kind of work you had in that café. It might look cute outside but inside was pure hell."

"You are light. What about food?"

"My kitten is hungry, you will like your masters fish."

"You are not my master. But it does smell nice." Ichigo created cat-like-smile while she smelled the fish.

"Yup it has a special sauce that Emerald thought me to make. When you cover fish with it and then fry it, it becomes the best fish meal in the world. But you need to wait until it is done." He told her while he was trying to get her away from the fish that was near the fire. After some time they eat, it was a great lunch. Ichigo realized how good cook Kisshu was, although she was surprised.

After the nice lunch they returned to the beach and had some more fun, then they returned to the meadow and made shelter. Kisshu learned that on his planet too. Ichigo didn't realized how much things Kisshu know, and how much stuff did he learned while he was exploring his planet with Emerald. After the shelter was done they returned to the beach and watch the sunset. It was a nice feeling. Being there alone with Kisshu watching sunset and dolphins jumping out the water, smelling the fresh sea air, listening to the sound of sea waves and trees. She lands her head on Kisshu's shoulder and then felt the pain in her neck. It was from a few days ago, her wounds were almost cured but some of them still hurt. She wanted to forget that night, but deep inside her heart she knew that she will meet those guys again and she knew that she might get hurt again. But as long Kisshu is there with her she is not afraid. "Kisshu do you miss your planet?"

He nodded. "Yes I do. I miss having a great time with Emerald, I miss playing with Siny every morning, I miss some new friends that I have, I miss my family. But I can go home and they will be there. But while I was coming here, the only thing I was afraid is to see you in arms about him. I know that possibility of that was 90% but I wanted to see you so badly. All this time I had many girls and some of them were even dear to me. But they just weren't you. Every time I realized that I would become sad wish to see you. I wanted to touch you I don't understand why, but I just couldn't get over you no matter how hard I tried."

"Kisshu…" Ichigo looked at him sadly. His eyes were half lidded and he wasn't smiling. "I'm here now. With you and we'll stay like this."

"I know and I'm happy because of that." He kissed her. Then he laid her on the sand and got to the top of her, he began to kiss and suck her neck, her skin was soft and he could feel the strawberry taste. Must be from those things that humans use on their bodies. Then he began to scratch her neck with his fangs, he began to moan it was just the perfect touch.

Her cat genes reacted to it because she heard once that male cats bite the female on the neck when they are trying to mate. She was hoping that KIsshu didn't have that idea, but the feeling was so beautiful. "You like this Koneko-chan?" He asked seducible voice. "If you do just relax I'll do it again."

"No stop I-I can't...I'm not ready."

On that Kisshu stopped and look into her eyes, he could see that she was telling the truth, she wasn't ready but he wanted her so badly." Ok then I won't go any further." He looks at the sky and it was to go we shouldn't be on the open during night, scary things can happen."

"Like what?!" She asked scared.

Realizing how much Ichigo is scared he continue with the fun. "Well maybe those signatures belong to the girl who died and now her ghost is haunting this island, that must be the reason why nobody lives here."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo shake scared.

"Or maybe some dangerous animal can eat us while we sleep…."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ichigo there is something behind you!" He pointed at two shining eyes and flying sheet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA a ghost, a ghost!" She jumped in Kisshu's arms and hugged him so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"Relax it's just two light flies and some sheet that wind brought." He smiled while her tail was around his leg and he liked it.

"Kisshu you idiot, I almost got a heart attack, don't do it again! Idiot, idiot, idiot…." She began to hit his chests. Kisshu just smiled it was nice to see Ichigo's terrified face made by him. He petted her hair trying to calm her down. He could hear her heart beating fast. He chuckled a little and stayed like that until her heart began to beat normally.

They went to sleep after few more ours, they had a great time building a camp and having a diner under open sky. This was Ichigo's first adventure like this and she had fun, except the part when Kisshu scared her to death. She was a little mad at him because of that, but he did scare her about wild animals so she couldn't stay away from him.

Kissu liked the result of his little prank, he liked how angry face Ichigo had and he liked how every time he moved away from her she would sit next to him. He knew that she was scared and she didn't like the ghost stories, but this was just perfect. The fire began to fade and he got up to get some more firewood, then he realized that Ichigo was following him in step. "Something wrong koneko-chan?" He asked with an evil grin.

"No."

"Why are you so close to me? I thought that you are angry at me."

"I'm I just… Want to check that you are not trying to prank me again."

"Oh is that so? Well I promise I won't so why don't you go up there and get some words too." He pointed on a pile of branches that was maybe ten meters away from the spot where he was standing. "I' pick some branches from the other pile."

"No. You will try to scare me." She came even closer.

"Are you that much scared koneko-can?" He smiled evilly in her face.

"NO! I just…um… don't like dark."

"Ichigo if you want you can stop being angry at me."

"No!"

"Awwww c'mon kitten I was just joking, If you want us not to be together I could let you sleep in a shelter whole night. A-lone."

"No I…I…" She was on the edge of tears.

"Ok, ok don't cry Ichigo. Ok I'm sorry." He said it really quietly.

"Don't scare me I hate scary things .Please Kisshu I don't like ghost stories."

"Ok I won't do it again. Now will you help me so we could make some more fire before we go to sleep?" Ichigo nodded and helped Kisshu with branches, they had a few more hours next to the fire before they went to sleep.

In the morning Ichigo woke up in Kisshu's hands, he was holding her closely than ever, he missed her in this few days. She wasn't sure how much time they didn't sleep together. She nuzzled her face in his chest and stayed like that for some time. When Kisshu woke up they got up and had a little walk through the wood in search of food. The walk was nice Ichigo saw few little animals like squirrels and rabbits, but nothing dangerous. This was really nice but also it helped her to forget about the enemy. Her mind was now totally cured from the attack. She was happy and she liked it. But she knew that tomorrow she had to return to school and Tokyo. Her life of mew mew and school girl will return and also will her problems, but right not that wasn't important. "Hey Kisshu we are walking for a whole hour or even more, we eat all kinds of fruit that we could find. Maybe we can finally return to the beach and have some more fun?"

"If you want it ok, I don't have anything against it." They returned to the beach and had some more sea fun. When Ichigo wanted to take a little break Kisshu dived deep into the sea and found one shell. He opened it and saw a pearl inside it. It was a perfect gift for his Ichigo.

Ichigo was having some sun tanning when she felt Kisshu's hands on her back.

"Guess what I have for you?" He whisperer. Ichigo turned to him and kissed his lip.

"I guess I gave it to you first."

"Yes but I have different present to you." He opened his fist. There Ichigo saw the pearl size of the big marble.

"Wow It's so beautiful, Kisshu thank you so much."

"I wanted you to have something to remember this day."

"I definitely will." Ichigo and Kisshu explored a big part of the island, of course it was his idea, he wanted to show her how fun it can be if you are in danger, and even if she didn't understand it, she finally began to understand Kisshu. She realized why he is so hyper, and why does he love to fight so much, but she also realized how much things he pretends to leave because of her. She realized that whole time on Earth he was just acting like a perfect guy only to get some of her love, deep inside he was still pervert, easy to explode guy and sometimes his real character gets out but it had to return inside all because of her. "Kisshu I don't want you to pretend anymore. "

"What?"

"I realized how many times you did things that you didn't want, and all that just because of me."

"Ichigo…I was told once, that when you want something you have to do anything you can to get it. I tried by force it didn't work. Now I'm doing on your way. It's not that I don't like all those things, I liked some of them. But I have to you don't like old Kisshu."

"No you are wrong, I just don't like a guy who is trying to kill me and all those who I love."

"OKs that mean I can peek while you are having a bath and changing your clothes?"

"No. But you can stop being that romantic, to be honest it doesn't sue you."

He chuckled. "Ok but you better watch while you are sleeping, who know what can I do for you."

"You are not sleeping with me anymore, remember?"

"Oh yea, well we can change that."

"No."

"Awwwww C'mon Ichigo."

"No."

"Ok then I have to punish you…"

"Huh?" Before she realized she was in his hands above the sea. Not again. I wanted to stay dry. She thought when he drops her in the sea. After some fight, being angry at Kisshu, being teased by Kisshu, having a hunt with Kisshu, Ichigo went to the meadow to change her clothes. Luckily her clothes from yesterday were dry and she could change, except that Kisshu peaked few times.

"Ichigo, can I be pathetic one more time?" He asked putting his hand on her eyes.

"Why?" She was confused cus he was moving her, she realized that they were in the meadow but what could he do up there.

"This is why." He moved his hands from her eyes and she saw magnificent view. A thousand of light bug was flying round them, Ichigo felt like she was in some kind fairy garden. She felt Kisshu, s hands around her and his lips on her neck. "I want you so badly, but for now please enjoy in this view with me."

"Kisshu, could we dace a little?"

"Well… there is no music…um and…I forgot how…to…um" He said trailing kisses on her neck.

"Please." She looked sadly at him putting their hands together.

"Ok, but how?"

She picked a cell phone from her backpack and let one old melody that she liked. Just like last time she helped Kisshu to stay in the right position and to dance. They were dancing, and to Ichigo there was no more romantic moment, but for Kisshu it was a little weird, but if his kitten is with him everything is fine. Soon Ichigo felt that she couldn't touch the ground, Kisshu was flying together with her, and they had flying dance, just like in all those romantic movies. _I'm so happy that Kisshu know how to be romantic._ Ichigo thought. _I'm happy that Emerald told me about those romantic movies, she is right it is little pathetic. But it looks like my kitten is enjoying._

This night had to stay in good memories of both of them, Kisshu could hold her so close and Ichigo felt so beautiful. "Kisshu… I just had de ja vu."

"Again huh, well looks like you have a lot of them while you are near to me. Ichigo we better go to sleep. In morning I'll teleport you back to school. Ok?" She nodded and they did as he said.

**Hey guys sorry for not uploading any faster, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'm at summer vacation right now and I will not be able to upload any soon. I'll try but I'm not promising anything. I have a lot of work and I'm on my laptop only one hour at day. ****So sorry for that. **

**But I hope that you will like this chapter, and until you R&R I might found some time to write something. **

**And I want to thank you all for all your support!**


	16. Pai's past

Pai's past

Ichigo was at school, like always but today was a different day. A new student transfer in her class, he was sitting in front of her and from behind him remind her on Aoyama-kun. Why did she feel so sad even if she had Kisshu next to her right now. Maybe she wanted him to call her just as a friend. She missed those days with him. He wasn't just a boyfriend, he was a nice guy and a friend when she needed him. Kisshu can't be those things, not that he was bad, it's just that he isn't so much emotion. But even if he was little hard to control he was good guy, nice and handsome. Maybe now this new boy can be her friend while Kisshu is her pervert little alien boyfriend.

The bell has belled and it was the end of school for today. Ichigo changed her shoes and went toward café. She had to be there on time or else Ryou and others will tell her how much she late every day.

"Hey you are Ichigo Momomiya right?" New boy asked.

"Yea, hi nice to meet you, you are Kouta right?"

"Yea other says that you work at mew mew cafe, well my house is in the same direction so I thought how would it be to go together?"

"Fine I don't mind, I would like some company." For the first time after long time Ichigo was enjoying on her way to the job. She was happy to be with somebody. But secretly she was afraid what would Kisshu do id he sees them together.

"So I wanted to ask you if you have a boyfriend."

"Yea, I have and I'm so happy even if he knows how to go on my nerves."

"Sounds like cute relationship"

"What about you Kouta?"

"I came here because of my girlfriend. I know that lot of people think that is pathetically or stupid, but sometimes, you just know when you meet the right one."

"Yea, I thought that I found him and then he left. I know he had a hard time, but he could at least send a mail to ask me how I am."

"And this new what about him?"

"I'm not sure, I love him and he is so nice and kind, but sometimes I just wish that he tells me what he feels. You know I never saw him crying or hear him saying that he loves me."

"Don't worry, sometimes words doesn't mean anything only things that we do."

Ichigo nodded as a sign of understanding. He was right maybe Kisshu wasn't that much romantic as Masaya but he cared and he showed that on lot different ways, sometimes even on pervert ways. "Well this is where we say goodbye, see you at school."

Ichigo came to café, she changed her clothes and went to work. The day was like always except that Kisshu had to help, luckily he wasn't pushed to wear embracing waiter suit. He just couldn't stand it. He didn't even like this job, but what to do he had.

Inside the basement Ryou and Pai were doing some research, they were trying to discover if there was a way to protect mews and each other from psychical attack. "This is impossible, we even scanned Kisshu's brain and we still can't find the answers. Looks like only Kisshu and others of his clan can defend from these kind of attacks." Pai said.

"Yea, looks like we will need a help from his sister, and that other girl. They could be shielded."

"I'm not sure if that is going to work, they can't protect others just themselves."

"Damn." Ryou hit the wall. "There has to be something!"

"Well maybe if we can't create a defense we can create a strategy. We could try to find a way to weak opponent and then attack."

"Well that is the only way. "

"Shirogane-san, Pai-san, Akasaka –san asked me to bring you some food, after all you are working two days for now, you deserve some rest."

"Thank you Lettuce, but we still need to work, leave the food on the other table."

"Ok." Lettuce did as Ryou told her, but she didn't realize that Pai was watching her from the corner of his eye. She really changed in these three years, she was practically a woman even then but now she was 18 years old girl. So be pretty, Pai thought that she was nice even there but now she really was a lovely woman.

"We shall take a pause, sitting in this dark room can affect our decision on strategy. Everyone needs a fresh air and food, or even great minds like ours will die."

"I know, let's go upstairs, maybe we can think of something by talking with others." Ryou said and Pai nodded.

Upstairs in the café girls were working hard, Pai was having hard time to understand this kind of shops, why would humans sell foods and buy it if they are not hungry.

"Watch out!" Lettuce slipped toward Pai. He managed to dodge the plate with orders and caught Lettuce before she fell.

"Are you ok?" He asked holding her close to his face and looking her in the eyes. Her eyes were beautiful like a deep blue ocean in which he almost drowned.

"Y-Yes, thanks." She answered blushing. She was never this close to him, maybe once when she was with him on his planet, when she almost fell.

"Ok, be careful, there is some glass on the floor."

"Ummm." She nodded and went to get a broom to clean up the mess that she made. Pa was watching at her all time, why he couldn't stop he couldn't explain, it was the same as when they were on their planet. He was upset with her beauty.

"Pai, Pai? Pai!" Taruto shouted.

"Uh what it is?"

"Man what is wrong with you? You are acting strange all day. Actually you are acting strangely since we came. If you miss Samia then send her a message by teleport."

"I don't miss her we how to say it…separated."

"You dumped her right? Well it was time I don't want even to calculate how many times I found you two together. I have traumas."

"Because you don't know how to knock. Anyway what do you need?"

"Well I was wondering did you guys think of something?"

"No not really. We thought about calling Emerald and Hugame to help us since they can defend themselves from physical attacks. Snow we need a good strategy."

"Oh interesting, but boring. We should attack them from ambush, so they could not strike! Hehehehe." He laughed like a little child.

"I see that being friends again with mew Pudding shorted your IQ."

"Hey watch what you say, and it's not true. I just pretend it."

"Right. Where is Kisshu?" Taruto pointed on Kisshu, he was between a mob of girls that were impressed with his eye colors. "Thanks." Pai went to the Kisshu and pulled him for his shoulder. "We need to talk." When they got out and when Kisshu was finally free from those girls it was time to talk.

"So what's on your mind?" Kisshu asked.

"I tried to figurate the way out of this thing, but I'm not sure if there is any. I need you to tell me what happened when you broke free from that mental prison."

"It will sound crazy, but I saw my mother. The one who died so many years ago, and I felt Hugame and Emerald trying to help me. I was furious when I thought what can happen to Ichigo and with the help of them three I found some real strange strength. I think I used to use it long time ago."

"Before the accident?"

"Yea before all that shock and suffer. Before Emerald lost her memories, I was somehow stronger."

"The thing is that you have only one percent of human's blood and unlike Hugame and Emerald who have 25% and 40% you don't have any unusual power. But it seems that you have some kind of defense system in your head. Like you have a un-elf power."

"I'm wondering only if they know about elves."

"Could be, they are dangerous and we need to stop them, because this time there is no mew aqua that can revive us all." On that Kisshu's look was serious, seriously that never in his life. They managed to get away from death, but this time they won't be that lucky."

"Are you two guys ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea is we were just talking about something. We were thinking that enemies know about elves."

"I think they know. Because once Vampire said something about Rose elves. Who are they?"

"Rose's elves were a clan who was directly born from firs human-alien love, the symbol of that clan was a rose, like the one on our house. And it is a rose that you once saw in our garden. You see that the rose is the only flower that managed to survive on our planet and its tea had all proteins to keep us full for days. That was the reason why we were let's say the richer people. "Kisshu explained. "Our clan was seeding that rose but even that wasn't enough, if a person doesn't made enough flowers we would starve too, but my mother use to take good care of it, and it always gave a good result. We use to give some flowers for those who had large families, that is how we meet the Pai's family. And when Hugame and I got adopted we gave seeds to them, but no one managed to keep rising in that good shape like my mother"

"Oh so there is a story about this rose?"

"Well there is but I'm not talking about it, it is a long story and we don't have time for it."

"Ok, um Kisshu can you help me, I have two cakes deliver to this address."

"Why two."

"Well it's a birthday of twins and one twin like chocolate and another one like strawberry cake.

"Humans are so spoiled, but since that means that we will spend some time together I will help you."

"Thanks now let's take those cakes."

Pai returned to the café, but his mind was way away from there. There was so much in his head and he couldn't calm. There were so many questions so many things that were weird. And he couldn't find the answer on them.

Lettuce noticed Pai's lost look while she was cleaning the tables. The work day was over, but Pai didn't even since to noticed it. He didn't react on Pudding's performs, on Ichigo and Kisshu who returned and began their love talk. He was totally out of space. Lettuce gently put a hand on his shoulder. And woke him up from his endless dream. "Are you ok Pai-san?  
"Um yes, I was just thinking about something."

"Well you spend a half day in this corner and I got worried, here drink this tea it will help you to clean your head."

"Thank you." She was so kind to him. She had a beautiful smile and ocean blue eyes. He couldn't believe that he almost killed her three and half years ago. He felt guilty for that, but now her smile was making him feel even more wrong. She was so pure and nice, she wasn't like other humans. She cared about everything and everybody. Even then in their fight he had a little interest in her. He wasn't in love within her, but he liked her. Somehow she was a piece of light in this dark ocean of evil humans.

Pai took a slip of tea, it was delicious. Sweet and relaxing, Lettuce really tried to make it the best. "Tell me why you care."

"I'm not sure that I understand your question Pai-an."

"Why do you care how I feel? Why did you care three years ago? Why did you care while we were here?"

"Because we all fight for what we thought was right, for those we loved. And you didn't know how bad thing you were doing…I mean … I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you!"

"It's ok, you don't have to apology, after all you are right. We did a stupid thing."

"No you were just trying to help those who you love. It's normal thing."

Pai just looked away, even if she was right he know how many mistakes he has done. He left Kisshu to die when Deep Blue ordered him, he killed Taruto during a battle. If there wasn't enough mew aqua and if he didn't hear his heart, he would be the only Ikisatashi child, or maybe Deep Blue would just kill him and humans and leave his people to die starving. He didn't tell anyone, but he felt guilty and that guilt was eating him for a long time now. He just couldn't forgive himself. He tried to forget, he knew his brothers forgive him, and they never mention it, but he still felt bad for all that. He was disappointed in himself. He should be a genius, he should see all possibilities. Then why he didn't do smart things back then? Now he has to make up for his mistakes, by finding a way to destroy enemies, and protect his brothers.

"Oi Pai, do you have a message from home?" Kisshu asked flying in lying position.

"No."

"Ok, by the way I'm going to sleep with Ichigo tonight."

"Whatever, just don't do something stupid."

"Since when is having a girlfriend in my ages stupid? You know you should find one for yourself too."

"Idiot." Pai mumbled.

"Guys there is a problem!" Keiichiro came in the room. "Looks like our enemy strikes again, there is a chimera animal not far from here."

"Well at least they are nice enough to wait until we finish the job." Mint said putting her tea cup on the table.

"Let's go girls!" Ichigo yelled.

"Um Ichigo we are coming too." KIsshu said.

"Ups sorry I'm still not learned on the thing that you guys are fighting with us and not against us."

"MEW MEW ….METAMORPHO-SIS!" Mews transformed and together with aliens they went to fight the chimera animal.

When they all managed to come to the crime scene they saw a creature similar to Minotaur. He had bull head and humanoid body. Except he was really huge like two floored house.

"Well, well looks like you finally came huh?" Nightmare said sitting on Minotaur's back. "I was so bored waiting for you."

"Oh it's the creepy nightmare girl na-no-da!" Pudding yelled pointing on her.

"My master checked out all your blood sample, and only three of you passed the test."

"What are you talking about?" Pai asked. "What do you want, and who you are?"

"Our master is the brother of your former leader. Great Green is a genius who will make a perfect world from two junk races. But that is not important now. Minotaur kills everyone except Ichigo, Taruto and Pai!" She yelled and Minotaur attacked. He blower a ray from his mouth and mews barely managed to dodge it. This chimera was fast and strong. With his feet he made holes in the ground and with his rays he made a big damaged to everything.

"How are we going to fight this thing?" Mint asked.

Suddenly the Minotaur attacked Lettuce and with his hand he kicked her hard. She hit the wall and went unconscious. Then he was ready to fire toward her, when Pai teleported in front of him and protected her with his fan. "Lettuce are you ok?" He shakes her.

"Uh… Pai-san." She answered weakly her head was hurt."

"How cute, you like her. How about her dying?"

"Try." Pai answered and by making his fan larger he attacked. Nightmare stayed to fight him only, while others were fighting with chimera.

"You know what I can see people's fears, there is no way to fight me. I can see how much you care under that cold face. But to tell you something. You will fail, your brothers, family, friends all of them will soon be gone, so why don't you just give up and save me some time?"  
"I never quit before."

"Maybe, but you have betrayed them, you killed your little brother. You tried to kill that girl so many times. You didn't care about your stepbrother when he needed you… Should I continue?"

"Shut up…" Pai whispered holding his anger inside.

"You are a bad person, you are traitor."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" He attacked with his whole strength and Nightmare was able to dodge it. The attack hit the chimera and it was destroyed. Nightmare was surrounded by others and as soon she realized her position she teleported away. When she was gone Pai fell on his knees.

"Pai!" Taruto shouted running toward him. "Are you OK?"

"Yea, just little tired."

"Well you gave her one strong shout. I'm impressed, I never saw something like it." Taruto was talking to him, but Pai didn't hear his words, he was lost in his thoughts. Nightmare was right he did some really bad stuff when he was here last time, and he was really sorry for it.

When the time came they all wanted to go home and Lettuce asked Pai to go with her. On the way back to her home she began a talk. "Pai-san I heard what that girl said before. She is not right."

"You are just saying that."

"No! You did bad things a lot of times, but you got a second chance. Do you know how many people get a chance like you did? None, you need to forget it and to continue, or those memories will be your weakness forever."

"What do you know, you are sweet and nice, you never hurt anyone."

"Maybe, but you were sorry and you did a right thing in the end, I owe you my life. And I know that your brothers forgive you." Pai was silent and lettuce put her hand on his shoulder. "I know they did."

"You are home, I have to go. Or Taruto might play with my stuff again." He teleported away.

"Pai-san…"

Far away in other dimension Pai was sitting on one of the flying pillars thinking about what Lettuce said.

"Yo Pai!" Taruto said.

"Hey."

"You returned fast I was hoping that you will take some action. You know she liked you."

"You sound just like Kisshu. You spend too much time with him."

"Well what to do he is a man of action, if I was like you I would never had a girl."

"I'm sure that is the reason."

"Hey what's wrong? You look down."

"Nothing."

C'mon Pai I know you, tell me what's wrong, did that witch do something to you? Did she play with your mind?"

"Taruto, do you remember our fight with Deep Blue?"

"Yes."

"Tell me do you still hate me for what I did?"

"That's what this is all about?" Taruto chuckled a little. "Pai I never hated you, I do hate that part of you that always try to be perfect, cool, cold, but you are my brother so how could I have you."

"I killed you." Pai mumbled and Taruto herd that.

"Hey man, that was a long time ago, I was never angry I was little confused back then, but not angry, and when I saw you alive I was really happy. We start over, we have new life, better one, that is a long time past and we don't need to remember it, especially because we were defeated by chicks in weird costumes every time." Pai made a little smile and Taruto touched him for his shoulder. "You are my brother, you always take care of me even if I'm not that little anymore, you did a wrong thing, but it is finally over, now we need to fight those new chicks and defeat them so we could save our friends once more. So don't let yourself to your dark memories, remember all those good times we had, and think about the good times we will have when we win."

"You're right, you are not kid, you really grown up Taruto. Ok now we need a good strategy, if you have idea I would like to hear it." They spend some hours thinking about a new strategy, and finally Pai was able to leave that past behind. He will not forget his mistake, he will learn from it.

**Ok I know this is not really Kisshigo chapter, but I have to write about other characters too. I barely managed to upload, just because I got sick and I have to take infusion every day next seven days. Your luck, my badluck. Any way next chapter might come up soon I'm not sure, but I'll give my best to finish it fast.**

**By the way thank you all for all your comments I really appreciate them, and I'm sorry for grammar mistakes.**


	17. Lustful poison

Lustful poison

A few weeks, days have passed. There were few attacks and some peaceful days. Mews and aliens managed to defeat them and to make some strategies, but the enemy was stronger and stronger every day. Like they were waiting for something.

The most confusing thing was the point of the fight. There wasn't any real reason to fight, why would they attack, why did they hate mews, and why there were a few messages from the alien's planet. Emerald told them that the few times she saw nightmare and Green up there, but they didn't attack.

"I can't stand this anymore." Kisshu mumbled. He was in his uniform and he hated it. He wanted so much to be on his own planet and to ride some dragons or to be in some amazing journey with Emerald. He hated this planet, but every time when he wanted to stop this madness Ichigo would appear in the image. She was reason for all his humiliation on earth, and she was worth it. She was everything to him.

Long time ago he lost his family, and he always wanted to create his own, but that wasn't easy to do on that hell planet. Then he came to earth and tried to tease on little Earth girl, but he fell in love. He fell for her so deeply that he died and he would do it again.

"Kisshu, if you don't like this job just quit. I won't be angry." Ichigo said hearing his words.

"Oh what? No I won't quit just because of a little problem like funny clothes, or those laugh girls, or because of the fact that I look silly…"

"I know that you are here because of me. But you don't need to do it."

"Ichigo I want this. I want to be with you. Especially now when it's forbidden to me to sleep with you. " He gave a look to Pai who was standing across the room.

"Oh c'mon you were sleeping with me longer than anyone. You should concern yourself lucky."

"Yea, yea. Whatever."

"Hey Kisshu look at this. I asked Emerald to send me your encyclopedia." Taruto showed one book.

"His encyclopedia?" Ichigo said confused.

"Oh Ichigo, why are you looking that much surprised, I'm not stupid."

"Yea he is just idiot." Taruto added.

"Wha you little…. Any way it's only a book with my and Emerald's discovery. While we were exploring our new planet we meet a lot of people, new animals, plants, customs."

"Wow, sounds like you had great time."

"Yea, when we returned we asked Hugame to do the draws of some creatures. She used her powers to read our minds and see how those creatures looked alike, and we made this thing. But when I left they were still working on it."

"Must be hard for you to write a book. I bet every second word is written wrong." Mint said drinking her tea.

"Yea it was boring so Emerald and I shared our job."

"May I see it?"

"Sure, yo Taruto give it."

"Catch!"

"Got it. Ok koneko-chan after this work I'll show you all things I discovered on my journey with Emerald."

"Cool, I bet it will be fun."

"Guys I'm afraid that we will have to worry about it later we have some important thing to tell you. Let's go down to the basement." Riou said and others did as he said. Lettuce closed the café and others followed Ryou to the basement.

"So did you three geniuses found out something new?" Kisshu asked.

"Somehow." Pai said calmed. "We realized something weird, looks like they're "blessed" people are actually elves."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Elves live only on our planet, and only elves left are Hugame and Emerald." Kisshu said.

"You are too."

"I only have 1% of human blood, and everyone under 10% are not elves."

"That is true but this person has about 45% to 48% what is a little confusing during a fact to have that much of human DNA is rare. But here on earth it's rare to have our DNA and they all have it."

"But Emerald has 40% that is same."

"No mew Ichigo, that is the limit, except if you had a one more ancestor from our planet, and we are the only one that came in last 5000 years. Beside that human blood is stronger and after few generations they would lost any sign of our DNA, because humans are still in evolution progress."

"So that means that these guys were somehow in contact with your race." Lettuce asked.

"It's impossible, there is just no way to do it. I'm thinking of them being siblings."

"Well they do call themselves with brother and sister, but that means that their father is Great Green." Ichigo said.

"But they don't have enough same DNA material. They do pose our DNA but it's not the same .Like they all had different parents."

"This is one complicated family and complicated case." Kisshu pouted.

"Yea. At first we thought that they are siblings, but now, we are not even sure what they are." Ryou added.

"So any idea what they are?" Zakuro asked.

"No. But we need to fight them, maybe answers will come along during fights."

"Let's hope, these fights got little annoying." Taruto said.

"I think that they are trying to find a "perfect elves"."

"Perfect elves?" Ichigo asked confused.

"In the history of our two worlds there were only two perfect elves. Those who had all powers to humans and our race. They were not like Emerald or Hugame who lost one our power to have one human power. You see human's powers are powers of the mind, while our powers are powers of the body. We don't have dreams, human brain is much more powerful than ours. But we have power of strength, or how you humans call it super powers. Teleportation, flying, fusion… all those things are created by our evolution and our need to survive. Millions years ago we were like humans.

"So what I was trying to say is the perfect elves who have 50-50% are the perfect humanoid creatures."

"You think this is all about them?"Zakuro asked.

"Yea I do."

"But they are not perfect." Ichigo said.

"That is right but I believe that Great Green is trying to mix our races and create a world with perfect elves."

"That is so messed up. He is more crazy than his brother." Kisshu said scratching his head.

"But why?" Lettuce asked. "What could he possibly have by doing it?"

"Not sure. But this is only a theory, anyway you guys better go and stop the chimera that just appeared." Keiichiro said checking a computer."

"OK"

They came to the place where chimera was. The chimera was humanoid peacock. It was a beautiful chimera with pretty face and nice body, dressed up in seducing clothes with peacock feathers behind her.

"You know what, I think these guys want us to hook up with chimeras they create a hot one." Kisshu said.

"Thank you I like when somebody is appreciate my work." Lust said. "This is my best work until now, a chimera that can defeat all of you."

"Just good looking peacock-girl is not enough." Ichigo said.

"Really? And then I suppose that cat-girl is better. Anyway cutie, attack them!"

With her tails chimera managed to hit mews, it hurts like they were hit with the whip. Then chimera attacked again, mews and aliens were trying to dodge it but this chimera was really precise. She managed to hit everyone at least two times. Then after some time she screamed some kind of sonic wave that the aliens couldn't bear. They were useless right now.

"Honey can you leave Ksshu alive, I still own him something." Lust said watching a scene from the tree.

Chimera attacked ones more and mews were on the ground move less. "Wha-what is this? I can't move." Ichigo panicked.

"Well feathers of my baby are poisoned, you will be paralyzed for few minutes enough time to finish you. Get them!"

Chimera attacked Ichigo but when she attacked screams stopped and Kisshu and his brothers were able to get free from the terrible sound in their heads. Kisshu managed to teleport in front of Ichigo just in time to save her. He stopped the chimera's attack and with his swords he cut one of the tails. Then in his surprise chimera began to scream like she was in pain.

"Looks like her tails are her weak spot. Pai try to cut the rest of her tail feathers."

"Ok. FU-RAI-SEN!" He managed to destroy all tail feathers and with that chimera become weak.

With the last part of her strength chimera spilled yellow liquid on mews and aliens but they were able to dodge it, only Kisshu got hit on his hand. "Damn! Well what to do? Chimera does have a secret poison!"

"Well that's all from me today bye-bye!" Lust disappeared.

"Kisshu are you ok?" Ichigo asked to check Kisshu's wound.

"Yea it just felt like my hand was on fire, but now I don't feel a thing."

"We better take a better look on it." Pai said. "C'mon let's test it in my lab."

"Ok, hey Ichigo when he test it, I'll come to check you, after all I did promise you something today."

"Don't worry about it. You just get better."

After that Ichigo and mews returned their homes. Ichigo was scared a little, she knew what kind of person Lust is. She was afraid of what can happen to Kisshu, what is his wound getting infected or what if he die. Or what if he became aggressive? She put her head in her pillow, not wanting to think about all those things. She couldn't bear to fight the person that she love again.

When Masaya turned into Deep Blue her mind was crushed and she was almost dead. It was Kisshu who brought her back by sacrificing himself. And what if now he becomes aggressive? There won't be a way to fight him, even if she found a way will she be able to kill him, and if she kills him will she be able to return him back. There was no more mew aqua to save him.

_NO, NO,NO,NO,NO THAT WON'T HAPPEN! Kisshu will be fine, this poison won't hurt him, he will come soon and he will show me all his discoveries. Then we will kiss and hold each other, we will have nice and peaceful night. He won't leave me._

"Ichigo dear it's time for dinner!" She heard her mom calling her.

"I'm coming!"

"This is weird, I don't see any kind of poison in your wound. There is no side effect, not any reaction, only a little burned skin, but that will pass in a few days." Pai said cleaning Kisshu's wound.

"Well I'm sure that it is nothing only a weak poison to scare us. I don't think she was really planning to kill us." Kisshu said.

"Don't be too relaxed yet. Maybe the poison needs a time to take some action."

"Relax Pai I'm going to see Ichigo if there is any trouble you will know." Kisshu said putting his shirt on. "I'll be fine and I don't want to keep Ichigo waiting anymore, she might get worried."

"Fine, but if you felt anything return, who knows what kind of poison Lust could make."

"Yea, yea…" He teleported.

_I have feeling that this poison is much more dangerous than I can see. I hope Kisshu will return if he felt something. But knowing how stubborn he is…_

Kisshu were finally out of the alien dimension. He was free to fly to his precious kitten. He was in the lab for two hours and he didn't have time to kiss today. Now he missed her so much. He needs her. He licked his lips, Ahhh the sweet flavor that he always wants to feel. The taste of Ichigo's sweet lips. How beautiful it feels to kiss her, to hold her, to be on top of her and watch her blushing. If he only could go further… But he knew the rules and even if he hated it he was patient. He waited for Ichigo to be ready for a next move. _Soon Ichigo you will be mine fully. I can barely wait to touch every spot on your body. _

He was finally there on the top of her house, ready to teleport into her room, but firstly he had to be sure that her parents aren't there. He wouldn't want to get caught alone in Ichigo's room. Using his hear he heard Ichigo's parents in the living room, which means that Ichigo was available now. He was ready to teleport when he felt a weird pain in his chests. His heart began to pull hard, like he was having heart attack. Could it be from poison? Suddenly the pain was gone. Nothing. Like there was never a problem. Kisshu was sure that something might happen, so he should return to Pai, but he missed his koneko-chan… _If it starts to hurt again I'll return. For now let me have some fun with my little kitty toy. Wait? Why did I call her like that just now? Lucky she couldn't hear me, she would probably get angry. Girls know to be really complicated._

He teleported into Ichigo's room, she was lying on her bed closed eyes, but she wasn't in her PJ. On her desk books and homework notes were closed, it means that she was done with her school works. She was waiting for him and after some waiting she fell asleep. It's not like he could blame her, he did spend two hours at the lab. But Kisshu took one look over the sleeping Ichigo. She was adorable, beautiful woman, not girl, woman. She was grown up now.

"Are you sleeping or you pretend to sleep Koneko-chan?" He whispered in her ear. She didn't respond, that was a sign that she was asleep. "Well I didn't come all this way only to watch you sleep little kitten." He silently flew above her, when his face was right above her he came closer. He senses the scent of her body milk, he could see her lovely closed eyes. He wanted her to open it so he could look into those brown jewels. His lips were closer and closer to hers. He was preparing for the kiss, he could feel her breath on his lips right before he kissed her.

That kiss woke up his sleeping kitten. She opened her eyes fast and realizing floating Kisshu she returned a kiss. She pulled him down and he was on top of her kissing her. Her hands went around his back, she could touch those parts of his bag that his shirt didn't cover. The feeling of his skin was amazing, she never knows how nice his skin was. They were kissing for a long time, every time they broke to catch some air they would look each other in the eyes.

"Kisshu where were you? What happened? I was so worried."

"Shhhhhhh don't worry my koneko-chan, I'm fine, it was only a light acid. It did nothing but burned a little part of my skin. Don't worry and relax."

"Are you sure you are fine, you look a little pale."

"Ichigo I'm naturally pale."

"I know it's just you look somehow… I don't know."

"Ichigo don't worry that poison did nothing to me. I'm fine."

"Ok then can I see your work now?"

"Awwww I wanted to kiss you little longer."

"C'mon you promised."

"Ok, Ok." He took his book that was on Ichigo's desk, she took her home with her, but she didn't open it. She was waiting for Kisshu. "How cute Ichigo you were waiting for me." He teased.

"Idiot other guy would be happy."

"Yea maybe, but I'm not that guy." He put his annoying smile. "Let's began with our tour." He opened the book.

The book was amazing, Ichigo could see all weird animals and plants that lives on Kisshu's planet. She saw many different cultures and laces. Many lakes, rivers, caves. She was impressed with the drawing. It looked like some imaginary world from some good movie. She was wondering would Earth be that beautiful if they didn't pollute it.

"Hey Kisshu do you have any kind of technology that pollute your planet?"

"No our power source comes from wind and since we use technology only for more important things like medicine, lights and water supply we don't have problems with power lost. So we don't need much power."

"Oh and what about transport."

"Well we usually walk but like you can see some other even ride some animals."

"Yea these people remind me on fairies."

"Those are wind people. Their ears are smaller and spiky growths in the edge of the ear. They all have light colors of hair and eyes. Pear comes from that tribe. Up there it's custom to wear long hair no matter what gender you are."

"And what is a custom in your town?"

"Our pigtails of course. Every warrior has one."

"What are those things?" Ichigo pointed on animal that had body like deer but long ears and weird things on head that remained on mushroom hat.

"Those are Tezus. Animals those are better to ride in the rain. While other animals have problems running in the rain because drops end in their eyes this animal have natural head that protect them. They are really hard to capture, but their meat is so tasty."

"I thought you don't eat animals."

"We do, we just don't hunt them for no reason. I told you three years ago on our planet hunters have mount to catch the more food they can, after that the food is given to everyone in town."

"Yea I remember." They pended a whole hour looking at pictures and reading the book. Now Ichigo could see Kisshu's adventures clearly and she liked it.

It was a nice night Kisshu had a great time with Ichigo, outside sky was clear as much it could be. But there was a shadow on the tree next to the Ichigo's window, a shadow that Kisshu and Ichigo didn't noticed. "Well it's time for you Kisshu to make your dreams come true." Lust whispered.

"Kisshu this was amazing I didn't know that Hugame can do this amazing draws, and I can't believe how beautiful your planet is."

"Ne Koneko-chain you can thank me with a kiss."

Ichigo smiled she would do it even if he didn't ask. She gave him all light kiss, he returned it, they had nice long kiss. During a kiss Kisshu felt the pain in his chests but only on the second. "Kisshu are you ok?"

Kisshu gave her blind look and kissed her again, but this time his kiss was a little rough. He used his force to throw her on the bed and got on top of her. At first Ichigo was confused but then she returned kiss and hugged him. Kisshu's kisses become harder and stronger, his hands went to Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo felt little uncomfortable, he was touching her over her legs and kissing her neck. Somehow he was forceful, he wasn't gentle like a little while ago. "Um Kisshu… don't…" She was shot by another kiss but this time she protest. "Kisshu stop, you are scaring me." Kisshu didn't pay any attention on her, he used his strength to unbutton her shirt. "No Kisshu I'm not…"

"M… love… me." He mumbled a few words but Ichigo was able to understand only two of them. "What?"

"Please make love with me, right now, right here."

Ichigo blushed this was so unexpected. "No I…I can't Kisshu please stop what is wrong with you, stop it." She demanded scared, but Kisshu didn't listen to her he began to kiss her belly and he was holding her hands with his.

_What is wrong with me I can't stop it. I like it but Ichigo doesn't. C'mon stop it, stop it_! Kisshu's mind screamed._ You can't stop, you don't want to stop it. Take her Kisshu, she is weak now, do it. _Kisshu heard Lust's voice in his head.

*FLASHBACK*

"Yes I can read your mind and I love it. But I also can create lust in people. So if I brought her here and made you to hurt her, what would you do then?"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

_No, no she is doing it she is making me to hurt Ichigo. I have to control myself, I have to break out like last time. Damn this is totally different story this is something I want_. "I-Ichigo. R-run." He barely managed to say.

Realizing what was going on Ichigo began to struggle even more. But that wasn't enough. Kisshu soon got her shorts down together with his shirt. She was now wearing only her underwear and he had only his shorts. Kisshu's hands were traveling all over Ichigo's body. He was kissing, touching, and licking her body.

_This is the end I just can't fight him. He is too strong_. Ichigo tried to surrender to this feeling, she was trying at least to calm down. If she managed it she might even enjoy this situation, but she wasn't ready for all this. Her eyes were filled with tears for some time now, and now her tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Kisshu managed to look at Ichigo's face, and he felt terrible pain in his heart. His Ichigo, his precious Koneko-Chan was crying because of him. Now that wasn't something that he wanted. "I-Ichigo when I let go of your hands run for your life." He managed to say. Ichigo nodded, but she wasn't sure what to do. When she felt that his grin on her hands become lighter she used a chance to escape. Just like last time she kicked him in the stomach and ran away. Opening her window she jumped on the road and even if she was in her underwear she began to run for her life. She could hear Kisshu flying above her trying to catch her, she was only praying that some miracle will save her.

A lot of times in her life she was scared of Kisshu, but never like this. She loved him now, and he was trying to hurt her, if there was just some way to stop him. During her run she turned to see how far he was and then she slipped on something.

Kisshu finally managed to come to his senses from Ichigo's kick. He was happy that she managed to escape but now Lust made his blood rush even more. He wanted to have her so badly, and he couldn't control himself totally_. I see that this is going nowhere. I can't stop myself, I can't hurt myself, and I definitely can't allow myself to hurt Ichigo. So please stop me, stop me from doing this! Please Ichigo attacks me, stop me, please I don't care just don't let me hurt you_.

He was flying above her and watched her running from him. His heart was in pain every time when he saw her tears. Maybe Lust's effect will tear away soon and he will move freely? But if that doesn't happen what will happen to Ichigo? Then his heart stopped when he saw her falling. This is all over, his chance to have her, his life, her life…

_Ow why have I always hit my foot when I need to save my life_? "Kisshu please snap out of it. Please! It's me Ichigo. Don't let her control you, please." She cried.

"I-I'm sorry I-Ichigo…" He said while his body was slowly approaching her.

BONG! He fell on the ground.

"Hey dude that is so not the way to get a girl." Emerald said looking at unconsciousness Kisshu holding something in her hands.

"E-Emerald?!" Ichigo said happy and confused.

**Ok here I'm! After month and half on the vacation I finally returned. I must say I'm sorry for not doing it earlier and I hope that you will like this chapter too. Thank you for all your support.**


	18. Emerald's first fight and the enemy's em

Emerald's first fight and the enemy's emotions

BONG! He fell on the ground.

"Hey dude that is so not the way to get a girl." Emerald said looking at the unconscious Kisshu holding something in her hands.

"Emerald?!" Ichigo said happy and confused.

"Hi Ichigo what's up, except for my best friend getting a little over excited." She smiled with big smile, putting a pan from her hand on her right shoulder. "You know these things are amazing, where do you people buy it?"

Ichigo sweat dropped, "Um Emerald. What are you doing here?'

"Saving you. I heard Kisshu calling me, and I heard another voice in his head so I came."

"And where did you get that pan?"

"Oh this, well since the teleporter is in your café's basement, I teleported there and I took the first thing that I found in the kitchen. I had to use something, to knock Kisshu down."

"Kisshu…" Ichigo turned him on his back, his eyes were spinning from pain, Emerald didn't hold back when she kicked him.

"Ichigo!" She heard Ryou calling her. "Are you ok? Emerald told us what's happening." Suddenly he blushed. Then Ichigo realized that she was still in her underwear in the middle of the street.

"Ahhh don't look, you pervert!" She hugged herself.

"Yo how about a little help." Emerald said holding Kisshu. "I need to help him now."

"Ok come into the café, we'll take care of him there. And Ichigo go home and get dressed."

"Ok but I have to see if he is ok."

"Your parents might see that you are missing so don't worry I'll take care of him."

Ichigo was lying on her bed thinking about tonight. She was turning round and round over in her bed not being able to sleep. She looked at the clock it wasn't that late. So she decided to go to the café and check on Kisshu.

"Ow, ow, ow, Emerald that hurts. You really should think twice before you hit someone."

"Sorry I was pissed off and I used all my rage." She said putting some ice on his bump.

"Ah Ichigo probably hates me now. I will never be able to look her in the eyes."

"Don't say that she was really worried for you, and I think she will forgive you, after all you were possessed."

"Yea, but still…"

"Kisshu!" They heard Icigo entering into café. "Oh thank God you are fine, I was worried." She hugged him.

"Ichigo…" He whispered surprised. "I'm so sorry." He said with closed eyes and with pain in his throat.

"It's ok."

"Kisshu are you ok?" Pai asked then him and Taruto teleported.

"Yea. Does everyone know what happened to me?"

"Kisshu I told you to return if you feel something, why can't you listen for once."

"Sorry Pai, I thought those pains were nothing. I just wanted to be with Ichigo."

"Ok, but why you didn't break out of the spell like last time?" Taruto asked.

"I don't know I couldn't."

"That is because secretly he wanted it. He wanted to be with Ichigo and Lust only made that desire stronger. So when she managed to take over his body, he wasn't able to break free." Emerald said petting her butterfly pet that was standing on her shoulder.

"That is possible." Pai said.

"Well now that everything is over I need to finish my work." Emerald said and put Buffy on the table. "Kisshu you are dead!" She swung the pan. He managed to dodge it by flying from the chair.

"Emerald what are you doing?"

"Why, did you have to do this tonight?" She said swinging around the pan trying to hit him.

"Please calm down, Emerald!"

"Oh no not again. We need to separate them. Having them together is terrible, but having them fighting each other is even worse."

"Why?" Ichigo asked confused. She was a little scared now, Emerald had the same crazy look on her face like Kisshu did when he got angry. This can't end well.

"Last time they got in a fight they almost blew up our town.'

"How?"

"Long story anyway we need to calm them."

"Emerald please I'm sorry whatever I did; I'll make up for it."

"You CAN'T!"

"Why?"

"I was on a date with Tem, we had so much good time together, and he almost forgot about Sun, I was just a step away from impressing him, when you got psychically attacked by that bitch!"

"I guess he is dead then." Taruto said with tears dropping. The others nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"We are star twins, we should be happy at the same time, but no, I can't because my friend got over excited."

"Can you stop saying that word, it's a little weird."

Emerald finally stopped with her attacks. She was panting and tired from all those attacks. "Sorry I just got really mad."

"It's ok I tried to kill Ichigo's boyfriend when he broke my moment with her."

"Anyway you should sleep in the ship tonight, after all this we better check on your wound again. I have feeling that it has something to do with the attack." Pai said.

"Why did such a peaceful night turn out so wrong?" Ichigo pouted.

After Kisshu was returned to the ship Emerald helped her to go home. Since Emerald can't teleport she carried Ichigo by flying to her home and helped her to go through the window. "See ya I might stay here for two days."

Kisshu was sleeping in the air in his dimension; he did that so many times, that relaxed him. He wanted to think about everything. He was feeling guilty for tonight, but he also felt somehow happy. If Ichigo was ready to forgive him, this fast and if she wasn't scared, after all this that means that she really loved him. So he might have a chance. But for now he must be careful not to do anything similar to tonight.

"Hey how is it going?" Emerald asked floating next to him.

"Bad, I almost hurt Ichigo. I don't know why but I have a feeling that these people hate me more than the others. They are trying to hurt Ichigo and she is my most precious treasure. If she would get hurt I don't know what I would do."

Emerald was looking at him with really sad eyes. She hated when he was like this. Suddenly remembering something she lied next to him and hugged his arm, Kisshu looked at her confused. "You remember right? When we were young I was homeless and without memories. When bad days would come, when I couldn't get any food or shelter, you would let me in your room and let me hug you like this. Then you would whisperer that you will always be there for me. And while you are there I'll have the power to fight any evil."

"Yea I did it because you were my best friend."

"Well now you have me. I'll be here for you whenever you need me. Even to hit you if I need to."

He chuckled. "I know. But next time hit me with something lighter, ok?"

"Ok."

In the morning Ichigo was at school, she was thinking about Kisshu and about last night's events. She was wondering about last night. Emerald said that Kisshu couldn't get free from the spell because he secretly wanted to be with her. That is a normal thing after all we are 18 and 17 years old. I guess it's natural for him to want to sleep with me. But I'm still not ready for those type of things. Maybe I still didn't get over with Aoyama-kun totally? No what am I talking about? He is far away and I have Kisshu, he told me to continue seeing other people and that is exactly what am I doing. She looked outside the window it was already cloudy. But those weren't rain clouds; she heard that in few days snow would begin to fall. After all it was December already. Three months have passed since Kisshu had come here and so many things had already happened to her.

-Soon Christmas will be here and just like the past few years she wanted to spend it with her boyfriend. But will Kissshu do all those things like Masaya, he is not really a romantic guy, not all the time that is. But if she asked him maybe they will have a nice and romantic Christmas.

"Wow it's a little colder than yesterday." Emerald said looking at the cloudy sky staying against the wall of the café. She was in her human form dressed up in jeans and rock shirt, and her helmet on her head. Buffy was on the end of her ponytail he looked like a red ribbon.

"Well it is December and winter is here. Soon the snow will fall." Ichigo said coming to work.

"Oh hi, how are you today. I hope you're better than last night."

'Yes I'am, by the way I wanted to thank you for last night."

"No problem, I was happy to help you both. Especially now when you are finally his girlfriend."

"Yea, hey how is it back home?"

"Oh it's cold, colder than here. Some people return to the underground."

"Huh?"

"Even if our planet is better, winter is still known to be a bit rough. Sometimes we are forced to return to an underground shelter, but only for one month. Next month the terrible weather will begin. For now we are still preparing. After all we don't want to risk anyone."

"So everyone returns underground?"

"Not only those who are too scared. Since I'm a warrior and adventurous I'm staying in my apartment. I finally have my home and I'm not leaving him for any cold time."

"You are amazing I must say. I wish Kisshu was like you."

"But he is, he is just a boy and we are not that good in confessing our feelings. But he is crazy about you. You are his first and greatest love. He is just afraid that he might lose you again. When he returned from the Earth he was more popular. He wasn't the most popular guy, but he was a hero and everyone loves heroes. And loving an Earthling was a shame but he didn't care about it. He loved you and he tried to forget you. But trust me forgetting your true love is harder than it looks. Especially for us who have one partner for our whole life."

"Yes I get it I still have some hard times while I'm thinking about Aoyama-kun."

"Anyway I got bored of the sentimental things let's see how funny Kisshu is in waiter's clothes." They entered the café; the others were already dressed and ready to open the shop. Emerald saw Kisshu in his uniform and she was trying her best not to laugh, but she wasn't able. Right after some shaking she was laughing like crazy. "Oh my god Kisshu… Taruto was right this is hilarious."

"Ha, ha, ha really funny I was hoping that at least you won't laugh at me and that you would understand. You did crazy things for Tem too."

"I know but that cloth is more girly than mine." There it was another day at the café full of fun.

In one dark stone house far away from the café …

"I'm so bored, last night was so much fun but right now I just want to die from boredom." Lust complained lying in the heart shaped bed with red silken sheets.

"I know I haven't sucked the blood of a beautiful girl for a whole two weeks. Just because we lost our pray. How did that guy find the strength to fight anyway?" Vampire said sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"That Kisshu is really special. Last night I made him try to attack Ichigo by increasing his biggest desire. But he was still fighting it. How many people have the love to do that, or to call a friend from another planet. From outer space."

"You really like that, that love, that is something that we can't have. Our life is nothing but a mission that we need to fulfill. "

"Yea."

"Hey guys did you see Lilly? We are playing hide and seek and I can't find her." Nightmare asked.

"No I didn't see her. Maybe she is in the master's room, she is always hiding there."

"Ok."

"Poor child." Lust said and Vampire gave her confused look. "Just because she is powerful, young and cute she thinks that she can have his love. Well that is normal since she is a child."

"Don't you want that too? That is a real reason why do you like Kisshu."

Lust smirked. "Yea you are right."

"Hey Paiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii, oh Paiiiiiiii."

"WHAT it is Emerald?!" He yelled losing his entire patient.

"Your girl is looking for you."

"She is not my girl and please leave her alone." He said when Emerald hugged Lettuce.

"Ump-p-please Emerald-San you are touching my…"

"Oh sorry no wonder why it was so soft." Emerald said squeezing Lettuce's breasts.

"Don't!" Lettuce blushed and Emerald ran away.

"Um Pai-san I brought you a cake. I know this one is your favorite." She said putting a plate with cake and tea on the table where Pai was working. "Um should I ask Shirogane-san to come and help you?"

"No it's ok I can do this on my own. I just need some peace."

"Oh I get it." She said putting her head down sadly.

"May I ask you one private question?" He asked with hesitation.

"Sure."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

That question shocked her a little. "No, I did like him, if you ask me that, but he was never my boyfriend. I never had one."

"I see." Pai said coldly when Lettuce got even sadder, when she turned around and went to the exit. "But I don't understand it." On that Lettuce let out another sound of shock and created a little smile on her lips. I need to return home or else I might… I can't do that, I can't make the same mistake as Kisshu. To fall for a human. It's not good, it's not logical, it's not… It's too complicated.

"YEY Pudding can't wait for the Christmas. It's only a few days away and now when Taru-Taru is here she will have her first boyfriend Christmas na-no-da!" Pudding yelled looking at the calendar.

"Ummm what's Christmas?" Emerald asked.

"It's the biggest holiday on Earth. Here people celebrate peace and happiness, so because of that they celebrate it with their families and loved ones." Ichigo explained.

"Oh I see like our "day of Sun"?"

"Yea something like it, but we celebrate it in the winter while you celebrate it in summer."

"How about helping while you are here." Mint commented.

"Look who's talking blue panda." On that Mint did something she never did in her life, she spilled her tea.

"How dare you freaky boy?! Now I spilled my tea."

"Listen you boring bitch, you are nothing more than an annoying rich lazy butt and I'M NOT A BOY!"

"Oh yeah and you are ugly person with no idea of her gender."

"Why you little…" There was a fight between them, but others didn't do anything. They just watched with a sweat drop.

After some fighting Ryou came from the basement to tell them to close the café, the chimera appeared. Like every time they did it and this time it was Lilly who was the one. She created a giant doll that was destroying everything in her way.

"Well this brings back some memories. " Ichigo said. "When Taruto was still a child and created that giant cactus toy. He was such a brat."

"I can hear you, you old hag."

"Why you little!"

"I'm higher than you."

"No time for that right now." Emerald said taking her swords. She was holding them in cover that she had on her back. "So this is one of those guys, she doesn't look to tough and her chimera is the work of a child. This will be easy to defeat. Buffy you better wait for me here ok."

"Don't be so harsh Emerald, she can use mind powers."

"And so can I." Emerald said flying toward a girl, who managed to dodge her by teleportation.

"Leave Lilly to her, we will destroy chimera." Kisshu said to others.

Emerald was looking at the little girl with a teddy bear in her arms. It was weird this girl had nothing in her eyes, they were dark and cold. No emotions, no fear, no fun, joy, nothing. "So Lily why don't you just go home? I don't like fighting little kids."

"I want to play." Lilly said with a calm voice. "I want to play with someone." Emerald felt pain in her head and she knew what it was, but since she had a similar power so she was able to get away from her spell. that shocked the girl.

"Surprised? I'm telling you, go home, this is not a game."

"You are fun. I want to play a little more, with someone like me." I'm not a freak. She whispered to Emerald by her mind.

Emerald's eyes wined all her life flashed through her head. I'm not a freak! I want a friend! Why does nobody like me? A Long lost history of her suffering in that cold planet returned to her. "I see." She spoke with a sad vice. "Too bad." With that she just turned and helped the others to defeat chimera. But they were already finished with the job. "

"Hey Emerald are you ok?" Kisshu asked.

"Yea she tried those tricks on me but it didn't work."

"What did you do with her?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"She is gone."

"Well even Kisshu and others would run when they lost the battle with you."

"We weren't running!" Kisshu yelled. "Anyway what did you do to her? How did you fight her?"

"She is a lonely child. I could never hurt her. She is just a lonely child." She said hiding her eyes.

"Emerald…" Kisshu whispered. "I see, you saw herself in her. Huh?"

A few hours later Emerald was sitting on the top of the building watching the sunset. It was so beautiful, but not as on her planet. "How long were you here?" Kisshu asked coming from behind.

"Not sure. You know I think those guys are similar to us. We were fighting for our planet. That is you guys were fighting. But there is something about them…"

"I don't know what did she tell or shoved you, but I know that look. It was gone for a long time. The look of a lonely girl that I loved as my best friend."

"She wasn't fighting today, she was playing, just like Taruto. But you know what, we will still defeat those guys."

"So you are staying?"

"Just for three days, I need to see Tem again, I was getting crazy already."

"Yea you do."

"What you…"

"Catch me if you can!" They were chasing each other over the Tokyo sky just like little kids.

**And the part 18 is here. Sorry for waiting but I really had problem with inspiration. I'll try to write next chapter faster.**


End file.
